


Bonds That Bind Us

by Rhino (RhinoMouse)



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Communication, Emmett Calls His New Kid Squirt, F/F, F/M, Happy to Accidentally Mess Everything Up, He is Having None of The Creepy Romance, He was a broke twenty something social worker, Is Eating Bad People Really Murder?, Loves His New Mom and Dad, M/M, Multi, OC stans the female characters, Rosalie Gets a Son, Vampire World Building
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2019-09-13 11:01:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 52,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16891326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RhinoMouse/pseuds/Rhino
Summary: Rosalie Hale always wanted to be a mother. So when Emmett brings her a dying kid in need of a second chance she makes a choice. Now the mother of an opinionated and impulsive newborn her life isn't the same and she couldn't be happier. Her new Son Andrew Hale is a modern guy and had been a brand new social worker when he died. Trapped with the Cullen family shenanigans he's amused and not going to stand by quietly.Or the OC changes the Twilight world for good, and for some characters for worse.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have never written an OC fic before so like...welcome to the ride of trying something new. But I felt like a break from the Supergirl fandom and Twilight was a book series I have fond memories of. Mostly cause I'm from the Forks area originally so like...nostalgia guys. Which so many vampires jokes guys. You don't understand how funny we all thought it was when it came out. I mean we all burned in sunlight and were pale as fuck. The vampire jokes didn't end if you got a sunburn. There was never sun so just...this juggernaut was a fundamental part of my high school experience.

Rosalie stared at the guilty expression on her son’s face. “What did you do Andy?” 

“I uh… so it was a complete accident.” He hopped from one foot to the other, his best puppy dog eyes aimed at her. “But I just found them and well…” 

She sighed as she took in bright red eyes that indicated he’d eaten a human again. “What was it this time?” 

“They were wearing white sheets.” His face curled in disgust. “Who actually has a KKK meeting in the middle of nowhere? It’s the twenty first century.” He crossed his arms. “I couldn’t just pretend I hadn’t seen them. So I ate them.” 

Reaching up she pinched the bridge of her nose. “You’re meeting the coven tomorrow and you decided to kill some humans? Really?” 

“They were monsters. Couldn’t let them go on to terrorize people.” His face took on a mullish set. “I cleaned up after myself. Looks like their two cars crashed into each other and then caught on fire.” 

Rosalie groaned. “You couldn’t be a normal newborn? It's not accidents. First it was your field trip into town for the first time and you ate that date rapist who was putting something in a girl’s drink. Which I understand. But you’re not some sort of avenging angel of death Andy.” 

“I mostly eat animals. I just eat bad people sometimes.” He grumbled. 

She gave him her best disapproving glare. “You shouldn’t be eating anyone! I know you can control yourself. You have remarkable self control for only being a vampire for a few months. But that doesn’t mean you can just kill people because you don’t like them.” 

“I’m never going to be the sort of person who stands by while rapists and racial terrorists walk around in front of me.” He tipped his chin up. “I’d have gotten into a fight with them when I was a human. Now that I’m not human I don’t have to tolerate the pieces of shit.” 

Rosalie stepped forward and grabbed his ear. “You’re going to learn how to because I’m not going to have a murderer for a son.” 

“Ow!” He yelped tilting his head as she dragged him by his ear into the house. 

She ignored his yelp of pain, it didn’t actually hurt and he’d just eaten humans. “Ten hours of knitting. And go get a shower you reek of human blood.” 

“I didn’t spill that much!” He grumbled as he let himself be hauled in. 

Rosalie released his ear and pointed to the room full of yarn and various hats and scarves he’d been working on after the last human he’d eaten. “You should have time to drop off everything at the church in town before everyone arrives.” 

“Yes, mom.” He ducked towards her and kissed her cheek before loping off to his punishment. 

Her lips twitched in a smile as she watched him disappear into the knitting room. He was infuriating, but she couldn’t help but love him. Rosalie didn’t even twitch as her phone rang. “Hi Alice.” 

-”I’m so sorry, I didn’t see what he was going to do till it was too late.”- Alice was audibly pouting. 

Rosalie left the house, best to avoid keen vampire ears. “He’s not exactly a long term murder planner.” 

-”Carlisle and Edward won’t let him start up at school with him being this unpredictable.”- Alice warned. 

She picked up the bottle of wine she’d taken to leaving at the gazebo Emmett had built for her since she’d started raising a newborn. She bit the cork out and took a drink. It was entirely a placebo effect, but drinking made her feel better. And wine wasn’t that awful to drink. Throwing it up later was worth it. “We can homeschool him. He wasn’t looking forward to going to highschool again anyways. I’m more worried he’s going to pull an Edward and go off actively hunting down evil people.” 

-”I don’t see him making that choice.”- Alice huffed. -”His future is so vague. I can see him with the family for decades and decades. But there’s so much that I just can’t see.”-

Rosalie smirked. “Don’t pout just because your powers aren’t all knowing for once in your life.” 

-”Well he’s going to love the room Emmett has set up for him in the house. And the welcome home gift he got for him.”- Alice chirped as she seemed to move on from the disappointment of not seeing all. -”Once you are up here in Forks I’m going to take him shopping! It will be so nice to have someone new to shop for!”-

She laughed outright. “He’s not a doll. But please yes babysit him for a few days. If anything he deserves a week of shopping with you.” 

-”That’s not nice.”- Alice replied in amusement. -”Just think, you’re getting to experience having a teenager.”-

“I miss his sweet tweens.” Rosalie replied dryly. “He just hunted elk and he broke every table in the house arm wrestling with my husband.” 

Alice snickered. -”You know he’s starting to like knitting?”-

“I’d realized.” She finished off the bottle of wine. “How long do I have till Emmett has finished the run here?”

Alice’s voice had a smile in it. “He’ll be there in four hours along with Carlisle. You might want Andy to finish his punishment knitting once he gets to Forks with you three.” 

“He can knit till they arrive.” Rosalie didn’t feel like giving him the news of the break in his punishment till she had to. “I’ll see you after the run to Forks.” She let her head lull back. “So, is Forks as boring as usual?” 

Alice snorted outright. -“Well if you mean besides Edward meeting his Singer. He’s now smitten with her.”-

“He what?!” Rosalie straightened in horror. “He met his singer?! Why didn’t you tell me?” 

-”You’re not speaking to him after he was snide about you turning Andy. Not to mention you’re raising a newborn in the middle of Montana. We didn’t want to worry you. Jasper and I are keeping an eye on him.”- Alice sounded cautious. 

She hissed. “He’s approaching a human that is his singer! Are you listening to yourself? She’s going to find out, he’s going to make a mistake and kill her. And if either of those things happen at a bad period of time he’s going to expose us all. How dare he lecture me about turning Andy when he’s risking everything because of his singer.” 

-”She’s a lovely girl. Her name’s Bella. He thinks she could be his mate.”- Alice replied. 

Rosalie snarled outright at that. “She’s a human!” 

-”She’s going to be my best friend.”- Alice cut in. -”You need to give her a chance. We won’t let the family be exposed.”- 

She scoffed. “We’ll see.” 

 

 

Rosalie returned the house, she felt exhausted even though she didn’t need to sleep. She paused in the doorway, looking in at Andy knitting in rocking chair. A warm feeling filled her chest. He was irritating and passionate but she loved her son more than she could say. It fulfilled her need to be a mother. This was what she was made for. “More baby blankets?” 

“Well I’ve already made a lot of booties, hats and sweaters for kids.” Andy looked up and winked at her. 

She stepped over to him and brushed at his curly black hair. “How can you be so kind and so easily kill?” 

Andy’s knitting needles continued to click as he seemed to think. “Because I care. How can I not help when I have the option to?”

“You were a social worker.” Rosalie shook her head. 

He lowered his knitting. “I’ve never been the type who could see something wrong and do nothing.” Andy shrugged. “Now I’m a vampire and what that something is that I can do is more permanent.” 

She wished she could say she didn’t understand. But then she’d killed her rapists. The revulsion she felt for that act had nothing to do with guilt. How many times had she heard and seen things in her long life and wanted to do something? “You should be careful once we join with the rest of the coven. We have fought for what humanity we have.” 

“I can’t promise to stand aside and do nothing.” Andy’s red eyes met hers. “But I won’t go looking for it.” 

“You never do.” Rosalie picked up the newest book she’d purchased. “Try just breaking a hand or something next time.” 

Andy grinned. “Are you telling me to get into fights?” 

“I’m telling you to not kill them.” She rolled her eyes. “It should help you’re going to be homeschooling with Esme during the day instead of going to the high school.” 

He perked up. “Does that mean I can take online college classes, volunteer somewhere?” 

“Yes. But no volunteering without one of us with you. You’re only a few months old.” She laughed at his pout. “Oh don’t worry, once you hit five you’ll be allowed out without supervision.” 

“You let me out without supervision now.” He grumbled. 

She stared at him in disbelief. “And how many humans have you eaten?” 

“Not on accident.” Andy pointed out, aiming a knitting needle at her. 

Rosalie groaned. “That barely helps.” 

“But you still love me.” He grinned, his needles starting to click again. 

She shook her head. “Unfortunately.” 

“Love you too mom.” Andy’s eyes were soft around the sides as he shot her another wink. 

////

Rosalie barely noticed Carlisle, she just slammed into Emmett. She buried her face in his shoulder, as he hugged her as tight as he could, and she hugged him as tight as she could. “I missed you.” 

“I missed you too.” He murmured, his voice thick with emotion. 

She sighed, a week without her mate and been agony. Shifting she kissed him hotly, pieces of herself slotting back into place, her guard dropping, stress melting away. Leaning her forehead against his she just breathed him in as their mouths separated. 

Emmett chuckled. “How have you and the squirt been?” 

“You deserve to have to deal with him.” Rosalie pulled back so she could stare into his warm caramel eyes. “Our son is a handful.” 

He snorted, shifting so his arm was still wrapped around her, but so that they could interact with the others. Grinning he smiled at Andy. “What have you been putting my Rosie through Squirt?” 

“My terrible toddler years.” Andy grinned happily. 

Carlisle cleared his throat, a fond look on his face as he stepped forward. He held out his hand to Andy. “It’s a pleasure to me you Andrew, I’m Carlisle.” 

“Nice to meet you Grandpops.” Andy took the hand and shook it enthusiastically. “Heard a lot about you, and have to say I’m supes impressed.” 

Carlisle quirked a brow up as he smiled. “Supes?” He laughed softly. “I’ve heard a great deal about you as well young man. I’m told you’re very kind and have been taking to our way of life quite well.” 

Rosalie smiled fondly at her newborn. “He has remarkable self control, better than I did at his age.” 

“Then you must be really quite strong willed.” Carlisle’s face turned sad and compassionate. “I am truly sorry for your slip.” He looked meaningfully at Andy’s red eyes. “It must have been awful for you.” 

Andy blinked and then snorted. “Wasn’t a slip. Found some racists terrorists in the woods in sheets and figured I should do some cleaning up of the world if it felt like gift wrapping dinner for me.” 

“We’re not a human eating coven.” Carlisle said cautiously, his eyes flicking to her and Emmet. 

Andy rubbed at the back of his head. “I don’t mind hunting animals, and I promise not to go looking for humans to eat.” 

“Well, our family is looking forward to welcoming you.” Carlisle relaxed. “So, are we prepared to run? Or is there anything you have left to do?” 

Rosalie rested her head against Emmet. “We’re ready. Let’s go to Forks.” She paused. “Please say it has more buildings than it did last time?” 

“It’s Forks love.” Emmett laughed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've got a build up of finished chapters so guess I'm gonna just post a chapter a day for a while. I mean, why not?

Emmett loved Rosalie's kid. He knew the kid called him ‘pops’ sometimes. But he felt more like an older brother to the kid. When Andy was with Rosalie though, well Emmett felt his chest fill up with happiness. He wasn’t sure how it had turned out so well, but Andy treated his Rosie with affection and warmth. His Rosie had never been so content with their life. 

“So, mum says you designed a room for me?” Andy bounced next to him. 

He laughed and wrapped his arm around Andy’s shoulders. “That I did Squirt, you’re not going to get time to appreciate it for long. You’re joining us for mario kart. Have to see what we’re working with for competition in the house.” 

“I’m the king of mario kart.” Andy’s chest puffed up slightly. “Now come on and let’s see what crimes against design you committed.” 

“I did a great job I’ll have you know.” Emmett pouted as he hauled his sorta son to the newest room in the house. They’d added it on on the ground floor. He pushed the kid towards the new door. “Go on and open it up Squirt.” 

Andy’s hand twitched before he opened the door. There was a certain reverence to him as he opened the door, with painful gentleness. He made a small sound in the back of his throat. 

Emmett was proud of the work he’d done on the room. He’d painted it a soft sage green, put in a modern looking white couch facing the entertainment center. All the wood in the room was pine with whites and greens. There were bookshelves, a custom made wardrobe, and a carpet with plum accents in it's plush covering of the pine floor. The entertainment center was his favorite though. It was a giant thing, filled with the newest model of every gaming system and hundreds of games. The tv was a monster with the highest quality that money could buy. 

On top of the entertainment center he’d made a large pine desk. It wrapped around one corner of the room, a brand new desktop sitting proudly on one side. The rest open for being used however Andy chose to use it. He’d put some framed paintings up on the walls. They were all fairly classical pieces of art. Nothing personal, mainly meant to be placeholders till the kid could pick his own. “So, what do you think?” 

“This is mine?” Andy’s voice was low as he trailed his fingers reverently along a set of bookshelves. 

Emmett nodded, reaching out he ruffled the kid’s hair. “Of course. Check out your welcome home gift, Alice helped me find it for you.” 

Carefully approaching the basket resting on the couch, Andy picked it up. He pulled the plastic off with careful movements. As he saw the contents he burst out into a loud laugh. “You got me hair dye!” 

“It's the spray on temporary stuff. I know you were upset that you couldn’t use regular hair dye, and the cheap spray on stuff smells...really bad.” Emmett cringed at the memory of that experiment. It had been the worst. 

Andy turned and hugged him tightly. “Thank you.” 

“No problem Squirt.” Emmett shifted awkwardly. He still wasn’t used to the tactile nature of the kid. Clearing his throat he rocked back on his heels. “So, want to go get crushed at mario kart?” 

“I call Yoshi.” Andy zipped out of the room. “And you’re going down Pops.” 

Emmett jogged after the kid. This was excellent, nobody in the house had claimed Yoshi yet. They all took mario kart seriously, they’d been playing it since the first edition came out. He leapt over the back of the couch. “First round is boys only.” 

Jasper essentially materialized in an armchair by the tv, controller in hand. A reluctant Edward dropped on the floor in front of the tv, his controller in hand. Emmett grabbed his own controller and grinned. “Let’s go.” 

Edward picked his usual Luigi, while Jasper grabbed King Boo. Emmett grabbed his favorite Donkey Kong. He elbowed Andy. “You can pick the course we use. Might want to start out on Moo, Moo Meadows.” 

“We’re doing Rainbow Road unless you’re scared.” Andy dared as he held his controller ready to go. 

Jasper’s smile turned positively feral. Which, well it was his wife’s favorite course. He spent a lot of time practicing on it. Alice was a nightmare with Princess Peach and her stupid visions. Not quite as scary as Rosalie with Bowser, but still. He selected the course. “Guess we’ll see if you’re all talk or not.” 

////

Esme smiled fondly at her children as they got rowdy playing games. She had never gotten into video games as they were developed. But seeing Emmett holding their newest member in a headlock while the others laughed warmed her heart. It was good for them to have a new member. And hopefully a friend for Edward. He got lonely when they left with their mates. 

She leaned into Carlisle. “He’s good for them.” 

“You’ll have your hands full while the rest of us are out of the house.” He warned softly. 

“Oh we’ll be fine. He’s a doll and I haven’t seen Rosalie this at ease with herself before.” She sighed as his arm wrapped around her. “The family has needed someone new for a while.” 

Carlisle sighed. “You could help him with his room tomorrow?” 

“It’ll be nice. Find him some nice hobbies and pick out his classes.” Esme hummed in pleasure at the plans for her days to come. Life could get...monotonous sometimes. 

From the couch, Andrew popped his head up looking over at her. “We’ll have fun tomorrow Grams.” 

 

 

 

Esme waved as her kids drove out of driveway and set out for school. She walked over to Andrew’s room and knocked on the door. “Sweetie, do you want to work on getting your paperwork done? And then we can go shopping for decorations for your room.” 

“Sure Grams.” He skipped out, swinging the door shut behind him. “What are we doing first?” 

She smiled, hooking their arms together. “We’re going to go get your new identity all set up, and we’re going to find a nice online school for you. And we’ll need to go hunt before the kids get home from school.” 

“So legal paperwork so I can exist as a living person again?” He asked as they walked human slow towards the kitchen. 

Esme squeezed his arm. “Yup, we have some forms we send to a contact of Jasper’s and we’ll have a full set of legal paperwork by the end of the month.” 

“Super illegal, I like it.” He grinned at her, a playful look in his eye. 

She patted his cheek. Oh he was just adorable. “Well let’s start with what you want your name to be? You could take our name and be a Cullen. Or you could keep your human surname if you wish.” 

“My dad gave me the name Gonzalez. But it's not like I give a crap about him.” He shrugged as he hopped onto a stool at the kitchen island. “Could I….” Andrew ducked his head, biting his lower lip. 

“Could you what dear?” She pulled the paperwork over and smiled softly at him. Laying a hand on his forearm she waited. 

His eyes flicked to her and then to the papers. “Do you think Rosalie would let me take her name?” 

Esme felt a wave of affection for the boy. “She’d love for you to do that. But you can ask her when she gets home.” 

“Thanks Grams.” He perked up. “So what else do you need to know? And I’d like to do a degree in literature.” 

She pushed the sheet towards him along with the pencil. “Just fill that out sweetie. Why literature? I would have expected psychology with how you’d just started as a social worker before you were turned.” 

“I always liked books.” He smiled shyly. “But I wanted to help people like me more, so I got into social work.” 

She patted him gently. “And you can’t be in the same field for this lifetime now. I’m sorry dear, we’ll find a nice organization to volunteer with some days. Do you a preference?” 

“Maybe the YMCA? I saw they have one in Port Angeles.” He looked at her with giant puppy eyes. 

Esme hugged him. “You are precious. And of course we can volunteer at the YMCA.” 

////

Rosalie was furious by the time school was out. She’d had to watch Edward make moon eyes at a human. A human that was clearly just as interested in him. And the worst bit was that no one seemed to care how dangerous that was for all of them. 

“Love, you’re scaring the humans.” Emmett wrapped his arm over her shoulders. “The Squirt’s fine. Esme would have called if there was a problem.” 

She hissed under her breath. “I haven’t been away from him since I turned him.” 

“He’s a twenty one year old who’s adjusting to being a vampire remarkably well.” He always knew exactly what was really bothering her. 

Edward snarked from where he was leaning against his car. “If you call purposely murdering over a dozen humans adjusting well.” 

“Who went off to hunt humans with their god complex?” Rosalie snarled. 

Emmett held her back gently while glaring at Edward. “You’d killed far more humans on accident than he’s done on purpose. Not one slip yet. So just stuff it up your ass.” 

“Can you stop?” Jasper hissed out, his face tight and drawn in pain from the emotions clearly buffeting him. 

Alice curled her arm through Jaspers. “Andy has had a great day, and he’s going to want to talk to you about something important to him when we get home.” She winked at Rosalie. 

Edward snorted. “Really? Well that’s just perfect.” 

“Butt out Edward.” Rosalie snapped. Turning she opened up her own car. “I’m done. You can ride with Eddy boy or get in with Emmett and I.” 

She didn’t check to see who got into her car as she revved the engine. As she peeled out of the road she felt Emmett’s cool hand on her knee. It was easy to scent Jasper in the back of the car. Alice was noticeably absent. “Staying to babysit Edward?” 

“She was...displeased he tried to mock something she found sweet,” Jasper drawled. 

Rosalie just made a low sound of acknowledgement as she tore towards the house. The car was a hitting 120 when she hit the breaks and drifted into the driveway. Screeching to a halt she turned it off and was out of the car. Her feet had barely hit the ground and she spotted Andy waving from the front porch. 

Lunging she hugged him tightly. It was good to have him back. Pulling back she straightened his hair. Rosalie paused and brushed some leaves off his shoulder. “Did you have a good lunch?” 

“Esme took down a bear.” Andy looked impressed. 

She smiled, straightening the collar of his shirt. “Did you get all your paperwork ready for Jasper?” 

“About that, may I talk to you about something?” He looked down at his feet. 

Rosalie shot a quick look to Emmett. He gave her a warm nod, turning and clapping Jasper on the shoulder. She slipped her arm through Andy’s. “Well, let’s go see what my husband did for making you a room.” 

“It's really nice.” Andy grinned as he pulled her towards his room. “Esme and I ordered a lot of books online for the shelves.” 

Rosalie raised a brow, she was impressed as she saw the room. It was lovely, but it had plenty of room for Andy to personalize it. “This is surprisingly nice.” 

“I was honestly expecting a pink room.” He snickered as he carefully shut the door behind them. 

Rosalie sat down on the couch watching as her son shifted anxiously from foot to foot. “Whatever it is you can tell me. It can’t be worse than having to explain you ate a man because you heard him hit his wife.” Her lips curled. “Which I understand the temptation. But our coven has a lifestyle we’ve fought hard for.”

“I didn’t eat anyone.” His lips quirked up slightly.”Give me a month at least.” He dropped down besides her on the couch. 

She reached touching his shoulder. “What is it you want to ask me?” 

“I was hoping…” His foot started tapping anxiety wafting off of him. “If it would be alright with you if I...uh...could use the name Hale as my surname?” He looked up at her, his eyes wide and hopeful.

Rosalie swallowed. “You want to take my last name?” 

“Well, you are my mom. Kinda.” Andy ducked, looking away. “It's fine if you aren’t ok with it.” 

She squeezed his shoulder. “Are you sure you don’t want to stay a Gonzalez? You said you were proud of your Cuban heritage.” 

“Well yeah, but my dad was a sack of shit.” He ran a hand through his hair. “I don’t care about carrying on some ‘family legacy’. Sides, it's not like Gonzalez is a rare name.” 

Rosalie’s eyes burned, if she’d still been capable of human tears they would have been spilling from her eyes. “I would be honored for you to take my name. And you are more than just kind of my son. It may be odd and different, but you’re mine. You’re family.” 

He lunged, hugging her tightly. His shoulders shook with choking that would be sobs if he had been human. Andy held on. How long they stayed like that—just hugging—she didn’t know. He murmured into her shoulder. “You’re more a mother than anyone has been to me.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...guys being a waitress is way less stressful than my job at a hotel/resort front desk. I'm not sure what to think of that. Also I get paid better.

Andrew Hale whistled as he sketched while laying along a tree branch. He was really getting into this vampire thing. It was kinda fun. Breathing in his nose twitched. Frowning he sat up, eyes narrowing. What was Edward doing leaving the house? Hopping down he closed his sketch book and stuffed it into his messenger bag. 

Pausing he cocked his head to the side. Yup, the others were still otherwise occupied. Maybe Edward was going someplace interesting since the house was...uncomfortable. That and well, there were only so many hours one could spend sketching owls. Following his nose he made his way after his fellow vampire. 

As he followed the scent trail, Andy realized it was surprisingly strong. Actually, this was clearly a regular proper vampire trail. It took a couple of minutes before he came out of the woods in the backyard of a house. Andy ran a hand through his hair. It was a nice enough house he supposed. 

Surveying the land he tried to figure out what on earth Edward was doing in a human house. It was muddy and cold out. Winter had just meant so much more rain. He shook the drizzle out of his hair, the scent trail didn’t lead to the door. He climbed up a tree by the house that Edward had clearly been climbing. Peaking in the window he froze. 

Edward was inside a teenage girl’s room. She was sleeping, and he was just...watching her? Andy’s head was practically blaring with alarms going off. He jerked back. 

Edward’s head snapped towards him, baring his teeth. 

Andy let go of the tree and took off back to their house. He knew Edward was on his heels, and whatever lead he had would shrink quickly with Edward being the one chasing him. He made it about a mile from their house before he had to spin. 

Crouching he snarled, before it was cut off by Edward slamming into him. 

They went rolling across the floor in a tangle of limbs and snarls. Andy slammed his palm into Edward’s chin, forcing his gnashing teeth away from him causing cracks to spread across his neck. 

Andy grunted as he his arm was cracked from Edward’s fingers digging into his shoulder. He let out a roar of furry and slammed his knee up between Edward’s legs. The shock caused Edward to curl, a pained cry leaving his lips. 

Struggling he felt his arm rip, but he didn’t let a sound of pain out. No pain, never show your pain. Ignoring the pain he slammed his forehead into Edward’s face. There was a crack from both of their heads from the impact. Lancing pain shooting through him from the contact.

And then an arm was around his waist, another around his neck hauling him back. He snarled, his attention never leaving Edward who lunged after him as he was hauled off of him. 

Rosalie crashed into Edward sending him flying away. She hissed standing between them. Her eyes locked on Edward. 

Andy relaxed, he could easily tell that the one holding him was Emmett. He realized absently he must have noticed that the second his arms were around him; he hadn’t felt like the man was a threat. Letting his air out he slumped in Emmett’s arms. 

“Damn Squirt. You gonna keep going at it if I let you go?” Emmett’s voice came from behind his ear. 

He never took his eyes away from where Edward was still crouched. “No. I’m good.” As he was dropped back onto the ground he straightened his shirt. Reaching his left arm up he pulled his right arm closer to his body. 

Carlisle and Jasper came flying into the area. Alice and Esme just on their heels. Carlisle looked between them. “Edward, what’s going on?” 

Edward straightened himself. “He was out unattended in the town. I could practically taste his bloodlust.” 

“Towards you.” Andy spat. “What the fuck were you doing in that girl’s room?” 

The glare he got from Edward was positively poisonous. “You followed me.” 

“I thought you were bowling or something, not standing in some girl’s room while she slept.” He growled. “What are you stalking her or something?” 

Rosalie spoke, her voice sharp. “Am I correct you followed Edward to a house where he was in a human’s bedroom while the girl slept? How did the fight start?” Her eyes turned to him.

Andy straightened. “I climbed the tree to see what he was doing in the human house. When he saw me I knew he was going to attack me. This is as far as I made it.” 

“You attacked my son unprovoked?” Rosalie hissed as her head snapped around towards her brother. 

Carlisle cut in, his voice firm. “Edward, your side of the story.” 

“I was keeping my control with my singer. It requires constant exposure to keep my control.” He tipped his chin up. “A newborn who eats humans when he has the chance followed me. I heard his anger. I had no reason to believe he had any goal other than to kill Bella.” 

Carlisle relaxed. “Then this has been nothing but an unfortunate series of mistakes. Rosalie, take Andrew to get some hunting done. His arm will need the blood to heal properly. Edward we’ll continue this conversation in the house.” 

“What, Carlisle! He’s following the girl to her house at night now?” Rosalie waved towards Edward. “His courting of this human was already dangerous, but sneaking into windows in the police chief’s house?!” 

Edward snapped at Rosalie. “You don’t know what you’re talking about.” 

“Hey!” Emmett spoke up. “Don’t talk to her like that.” 

Andy snarled, stacking himself in support to Emmett. He agreed completely. 

“Enough! All of you.” Carlisle ordered, and it was clearly an order. “Rosalie, Emmett, go take care of Andrew. Edward, we will be talking about your behavior.” 

Andy’s eyes twitched, but he caught Rosalie’s eye and followed her as she took off further into the woods. Anger licked at him as they moved. He didn’t hesitate at the slightest scent of deer. He took it down in seconds. 

 

 

Looking up from his third deer carcass, Andy realized his arm didn’t hurt any longer. He eyed where Rosalie was licking blood off of her own lips. Wiping at his mouth with the back of his arm he straightened. “We’re not going to leave it like that right?” 

“No, but there’s not a great deal the Coven will agree to.” Emmett spat out. “Edward has been alone too long. He’s older than all but Jasper and Carlisle. They hope this girl is her mate.” He gave a guilty look towards Rosalie. “I hope she is. But he doesn’t know how to handle everything.” 

Andy frowned, he wiped his hands off on his pants. “Being old makes vampires unstable?” 

“It makes them obsessive when they have hope.” Rosalie said, she sounded exhausted. “We’re already obsessive besides.” 

He dropped down, sitting on his deer. “Does he know that she’s his mate?” 

“No, he doesn’t know for sure.” Emmett let out a huff crossing his arms. “But there’s signs, signs that could easily be confused since she’s his singer.” 

Andy tilted his head. “Singer?” 

“The one human in all the world who’s blood is most tempting.” Emmet’s face darkened. 

Rosalie cut in, laying her hand on Emmett. “He’s the first of our coven to resist after finding one.” 

“So...his creeper behavior is weird if she’s just his singer, but normal if she’s his mate?” He ran a hand through his hair, a couple of twigs falling free. “How can we find out which so we can either stage an intervention? Or stage a bigger intervention?” 

Emmett snorted, Rosalie smiled at him. “It takes time.” 

“Isn’t there anything we can do?” He looked between the other two. “I mean him sneaking into some girls room at night isn’t ok.” 

Rosalie smirked suddenly. “Emmett and I would get lectured if we intervened. But you’re a newborn, you do things without thinking.” 

“But you don’t want me to permanently ruin anything that might happen between them?” Andy checked carefully. 

Emmett snickered as he squatted down. “Well you have to be around us and not alone with humans.” 

“You want me to cockblock him.” He snorted into his hand. “So I just shadow him so he doesn’t stalk her after school.” 

Rosalie kissed Emmett’s cheek. “Just sing obnoxious songs in your head if he’s listening in.” 

“I like Smash Mouth.” Emmett punched his open palm. 

Andy hummed thoughtfully. “I can handle that.” Hopping up onto his feet he grinned. “Operation Cockblock is a go.” 

“If he hurts you again I’ll tear one of his arms off.” Rosalie stepped over brushed some leaves off of him. “Try not to get into a fight with him if you can help it.” 

Andy grinned. “I was made for this.” 

////

Carlisle stared at his son.”Your behavior is unacceptable, it has been since you met this girl.” 

“She’s...she’s important.” Edward was stiff as he sat nearly statue like in front of him. 

He clasped his hands on top of his desk. “Attacking your sister’s son, stalking a human, you stopped that van a week ago. It's a miracle that Bella hasn’t discovered what we are or told anyone what she saw. You cannot continue to make decisions like this.” 

“I can’t help myself. She’s like a loadstone Carlisle.” He protested. 

“You are not to go to her room at nights.” He held his son’s gaze. “Spend the time to regain control of yourself. If you cannot do so you need to spend time with the Denalis till you are in control again.” 

Edward’s shoulders pulled in. “Alright.” 

“Good. I hope we don’t have to talk about this again. If we do hopefully it is glad tidings.” He leaned back in his chair. “Go, take your mind off things till school starts.” 

Edward nodded before disappearing out of the office. 

Carlisle stood up and moved to the window. He felt Esme entering the room. “Am I doing the right thing? We’ve moved for far less.” 

“If it's his mate the risk is worth it.” Esme shifted so she was besides him. 

He touched the cool glass. “I hope so.” Turning he traced his eyes across his mate’s face. “What should we do about Andrew and Rosalie? They won’t drop this, and they have a point.” 

“Rosalie understands what’s at stake, and Andrew is kind. As long as Edward doesn’t cross a line like he did tonight Rosalie won’t do anything. Andrew will follow her example hopefully.” Esme reached up, curling her fingers along the side his face. 

Leaning into her touch he relaxed. “I hope this is what he thinks it might be.” 

“He’s smitten, you all are so worried about what else it could be. But it's exactly what we’ve all gone through when we met our mates. He’s just holding back and she’s unable to recognize the instinct as anything more than a crush.” Esme kissed his nose. “Our family will grow again.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My work schedule this week is a thing of horror...so like...updates are a thing...hopefully. I get one day off over the next twelve days so.

Edward was going to murder his nephew. “Stop thinking about gay porn!” He snapped, showing his teeth as he glared at Andrew. 

“If you weren’t in my head you wouldn’t need to know what a gay bang looked like.” Andy threw his head back catching a peanut in his mouth. He spat it out the open car window. “You should appreciate the research I had to go through to have this many options to torture you with.” 

Edward hit the radio and turned it on blindly to something, anything to drown out the horrific images he was being subjected to nightly. There were things he didn’t want to know! “I’ve gone over a hundred years without knowing about vore fetishes and I was happy not knowing.” 

“Just think of all the things I can teach you if you don’t learn to stay out of my head?” Andy opened up the glove box. “Can we even chew gum?” 

He opened his mouth, half ready to strangle him. Edward froze as he heard the awful thoughts coming from several men who’d just spotted his Bella. “They’re going to hurt her.” Slamming his foot down on the gas he tore towards her.

Andy’s mind suddenly cleared of a live reply of the most disgusting porn. “What are they going to do to her?” 

“What monsters do.” Edward was barely able to keep from running out of the car. He took the corner so hard the car drifted around. As they cleared it he saw the gang of drunk men surrounding Bella. He skidded his car to a halt inches from the men, who stumbled backwards at the sight of a car. Throwing his door open he marched towards the men. He snapped at Bella as he glared the men down. “GET IN THE CAR!” 

He barely registered the sound of the passenger door opening and Andrew following him out. He just tracked Bella moving away from the men. Everything inside of him demanded that he rip these men apart. 

And then Andrew was at his side. “Get her out of here. I’ll handle it.” There was a low growl in the newborns voice. 

Edward heard what the man was going to do to them. He turned and climbed into the car. Reversing out as fast as he could; he focused on getting Bella out of there. 

////

Andrew eyed the drunk men who were stumbling away from him. “You’re unfortunate that you planned on hurting that girl. You see if you’d just been a mildly abhorrent human beings I’d have considered not doing what’s about to happen.” 

“Dude, we were just playing around.” The leader held his hands up. 

He curled his lips up. “You’re going to be sorry I promised not to kill anyone today.” 

 

 

 

Andy finished draining a grizzly. He patted the dead animal. “Sorry buddy, had to not eat lots of people who deserved it.” He groaned looking up at the sky. “And now I have to go tell mom I kinda fucked up.” 

He took off at a jog and then broke into a full run towards home. Closing his eyes he enjoyed the wind brushing past him as he ran. Snapping his eyes open he swerved around a tree. It was surreal how quickly he could travel this way. Speed, so much speed. A world of blurring green and….admittedly more green. 

 

 

Slowing he jogged up and opened the front door. He cleared his throat as he realized the whole family was watching a movie. “Hi.” 

Alice stood up, pulling Jasper with her. “Good luck.” 

“Are you alright? I thought you were with Edward?” Rosalie zipped to him, her hands fluttering around his sides. 

He swallowed looking at the floor. Bracing himself, Andy looked up. “To start with I didn’t technically kill anyone.” 

“What happened son?” Carlisle walked over, his face concerned. 

Andy’s jaw ticked. “We were ensuring Bella wasn’t hurt while shopping in Port Angeles. Staying a respectable distance so that we wouldn’t be infringing on her privacy too much.” Which was still ridiculous. “But then Edward realized there was a gang of men who’d cornered Bella. He got Bella out of there and I handled the men.” 

“Good.” Rosalie’s eyes flashed. 

“Rosalie!” Carlisle shifted his attention back to him. “Do we need to clean up something?” 

“I didn’t kill them.” Andy grumbled. “I broke their dicks, or more crushed them. Popped one guy’s eyes. Snapped some legs. At least one of them will not be walking again.” He shuffled. “Lodged a beer bottle up the leader’s ass and then broke it.” 

Carlisle’s mouth opened and then closed. “If they tell someone?” 

“They won’t. Ripped one of their tongues out. They know what would happen if they said anything.” He stuffed his hands in his pockets. “Trust me.” 

Emmett snorted. “Damn Squirt, where did you learn that shit?” 

“I grew up in New York.” He shifted. “Someone should probably go make sure Edward is alright?” 

Carlisle’s brow pulled together. “How did you not eat them? You had to have smelt their blood, given into your rage.” 

“I ate a bear on the way home.” Andy shrugged. “I mean we went hungry a lot as kids. I have practice.” 

Rosalie touched his arm lightly. “Come on, you should get cleaned up. Emmett can help. Alice will check on Edward.”

////

Emmett clapped Andrew on the shoulder. “Come on, let’s go have a talk and get you cleaned up.” 

“Alright.” Andy slumped slightly. But followed him out of the house

He led the two of them out into the woods a ways so that their conversation would be private. As they stopped he turned and faced the kid. “You know that what you did tonight wasn’t ok?” 

“Yeah.” Andy’s shoulders slumped. 

Nodding, he crossed his arms. “We live this way for a reason. And it's not just because we want to have a permanent residence. We believe in kindness, that we can overcome our natures to be good no matter what. If you do what you did tonight again there will be real consequences.” 

“I’m sorry.” The kid practically shrunk. He swallowed thickly. “I was so angry and I just…” 

“You lost control.” Emmett stepped forward and ruffled the kid’s hair. “You’re a good egg. I know we won’t have to have this talk again. What you did wasn’t who you are as a person. You should never have been in that position.” He held Andy’s gaze. “But you know what you’re capable of now. Never let it happen again now that you can recognize that in yourself.” 

“I won’t.” Andy’s eyes hardened. “I swear.” 

He nodded. “Good. And Squirt, you’re going to apologize to Carlisle and Esme for your behavior after they welcomed you into our coven.” He slapped the kid on the back. “But first let’s go dunk you in a pond.” 

////

Rosalie found Andy on the roof. It was drizzling, miserable weather. But there he was, hunched over, knees held to his chest. She perched besides him carefully. It was difficult not to just demand that he tell her what was wrong. Despite that she sat there, quietly and waited. They sat completely and inhumanly still.

“I can’t do that again.” He whispered into the night. 

She rested her hands on the roof, staring at the endless clouds blocking out their view of the night sky. “You did the right thing, those men will never be capable of hurting another woman again.”

“I know that.” He rested his chin on his knees. “But I hurt them. It was cruel and their screams just made me feel powerful.” His throat bobbed. “It was wrong.” 

She frowned ever so slightly. “You feel guilt.” Rosalie shifted to stare at her son. “Why this time?”

“I never hurt those humans I ate. I snapped their necks before I bit, I didn’t make them suffer. It was clean. This was...it was cruel.” His arms tightened around his legs. “I understand why you were worried when I killed now.” Andy shifted and looked straight at her. “But I don’t feel this when I put down monsters. But I do after what I did tonight.” 

Rosalie touched him gently. “Do you regret what you did?” 

“That’s the worst part.” His voice cracked. “I don’t.” 

She looked back up to the clouds. “I never told you about how I was turned. It was similar to tonight. I had my whole life planned out. I wanted to be married, to have lots of babies and a husband to kiss me before he left for work and when he came home.” Rosalie leaned against him, it kept her there and not in the past. 

“I had stayed late at a friend’s. As I walked home my fiance Royce was out drinking with some of his friends. He waylaid me.” She shuddered slightly. “I’m sure you can imagine what happened after that. Carlisle found me, I was next to death. He turned me.” She scoffed. “I didn’t want to be a vegetarian. I killed them all, saved Royce for last so he’d know I was coming for him.” Her lips curled up at the reminder of that kill. “After that I came back to Carlisle. I’ve been a vegetarian ever since.” 

Andy moved slowly, but he wrapped an arm around her. “I’m sorry that happened to you. It's fucked up.” 

She snorted. “That’s one way to put it.” Shaking her head she focused back on what she meant. “If you choose to feed off humans like the ones from tonight I’ll support you.” 

“I don’t want to be dependent on humans like that.” He shook his head. “I don’t want my life to revolve around killing humans. To want to find people like that.” Andy growled lowly. “No, I prefer this lifestyle. But I will kill humans like the ones tonight if I come across them.”

Rosalie leaned into his half hug. “Well, alright. I can live with that.” She breathed in his scent. “I am glad that you are the type of person that you are.” 

They sat there in silence for a long while. Minutes or hours she didn’t know. Finally Andy spoke. “You wanted children, is that why you turned me?” 

“It's why Emmett brought you from the car wreck to me.” She let her head rest on his shoulder. “My Emmett is the kindest man.” 

“Are you glad he did?” He asked softly. 

Rosalie pinched his leg. “Of course I am.” She smiled. “I’m so happy to have you with us.” 

Andy smiled, his chest puffing up. His head cocked to one side. “If you always wanted lots of babies why aren’t you a teacher?” 

“I’m a monster.” She disagreed. 

He pulled away so that he could look at her. “No you’re not. I’ve met monsters. And if you’d been my teacher when I was a kid I’d have been lucky.” His face was painfully kind. “You should think about it. I think you’d be good at it.”

Rosalie meant to say no. But...well maybe? She had excellent control. If she could do something right like turning someone successfully...well… She didn’t dismiss it out of hand. In fact it stayed in her head, even later as she lay curled with Emmett. What if?

////

Alice danced into the lunch room. She delicately sat at their table. “Everything is changing today.” 

“Where’s Edward?” Rosalie straightened from where she’d been lounging against Emmett. 

She flipped her hair lightly. “Bella’s put it together. They’ll be an item by the time the school day is over.” 

“It’s real then.” Rosalie tightened. “She’s human.” 

Alice winked at her sister. “For now.” 

“We can’t turn her.” Rosalie snapped. 

Emmett wrapped his arms around Rose. “We’ll see what happens.” He chuckled. “But hey at least our boy is getting it.” 

“She’s going to be my best friend.” Alice beamed happily while shredding a bag of chips with her fingers. “It’ll all work out.” 

Rose’s teeth audible ground ground together. “Fine”

“You’ll be outvoted if you force a family meeting.” Alice warned. “Our coven is large and powerful. We can survive the danger this brings to us.” 

“And if the Volturi find out?” She hissed under her breath. 

Alice’s eyes glazed as she searched for the future, she didn’t see the evidence of the wrath of the Volturi. But she didn’t see everything. “We let Aro touch me. He’ll allow this if he knows Bella is destined to be one of us someday.” 

“So that’s it. We’re just going to start turning people who have full lives ahead of them.” Rosalie’s fingers dug into the table itself. “Why not just go back to our natural diet while we’re at it.” 

Emmett curled an arm protectively around Rose’s stomach. “Babe, look at how well Andy is adjusting to life with us. Maybe this will be like that.” His arms tightened.

“Time will show the safest path.” Jasper said tightly, he always was ridged at the school.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Christmas music is the best music. I'm so pleased to get to listen to it all the time this time of year.

Andy looked up from his english 101 essay. It was painfully boring, he’d just graduated less than a year ago damn it. He perked up as he saw Esme packing...food. “What’s up Grams?” 

“Carlisle has a surgery. I need to bring him a fake dinner.” She bit at her lip looking at him. “Will you be alright on your own?” 

He sat up fully. “I can go bug the others at the high school. They can make sure I don’t go crazy.” Grinning he winked at his Grams. “I promise not to bite.” 

“Rosalie will watch you.” She paused. “Please don’t do anything reckless dear.” 

He bounced onto his feet. “I promise to be good.” Andy didn’t point out that after Edward had gone and told a human, he wasn’t the reckless one in the family. It was nice to not be the one everyone worried about. Being a newborn sucked sometimes. 

“Alright.” Esme pinned him with a mom look. “You go straight to the school young man.” 

“Yes Ma’am.” He gave a silly salute.

She patted his cheek. “I expect you back with the others after school.” 

He grinned. As soon as he heard her car pulling out a few seconds later he took off for the school. He raced through the woods. Grinning he paused just at the brush break at the edge of the woods around the school. Eyeing the building he laughed as he spotted Edward with his arm around Bella’s shoulders. Andy could go and hang with his fam, or...he could go fuck with Edward just for the fun of it. 

Andy cocked his head to the side considering it. Or, he could go through a third path. The long play at irritating Eddy boy. He sniffed thoughtfully. Striding out of the bushes he made a beeline for a human who faintly smelled of Bella. Joining the friend group of the human would be excellent. “Hi!” 

The girl who’d been listening to some music while scribbling in a notebook, enjoying the lack of rain outside. She blinked up at him through her glasses. “Hello?” 

“My name’s Andrew, what’s yours?” He beamed, dropping down on the table, leaving a respectful space between them. 

She lowered her notebook. “Angela.” Holding out her hand she smiled cautiously. “Are you new? I hadn’t heard we had a new transfer.” 

“Nice to meet you Angela.” He chuckled shaking her hand. “And I’m not a transfer, just came to bother my foster siblings. I take classes online and it's a bit boring sometimes.” 

Her posture loosened. “Who are your siblings?” 

“The Cullens and Hales.” Andy laughed outright at her surprised expression. Lowering his voice he leaned in conspiratorially. “And I have to know, are they the weird loners? Cause I’m pretty sure they’re the weird loners in the high school hierarchy.” 

She let out a sound of amusement. “They aren’t particularly social.” 

“So hot loners then.” He grinned at her. “Have you noticed Edward’s resting face looks like he has to poop?” 

At that she lost it throwing her head back and laughing. “You’re terrible.” 

“Well, he did beat me at mario kart the other day and I’m still holding a bit of a grudge.” He pouted. “Want to help me get some payback?” 

She raised a brow in amusement. “For losing at mario kart?” 

“He cheated, blue shelled me on rainbow road on the final lap.” Andy slipped closer and elbowed her. “It’ll be fun.” 

Angela shook her head. “Not today, he and Bella just started dating. It’d be mean to do anything now. They’d think it meant we didn’t approve.” 

“You’re a good person.” He gave a sharp nod. Grabbing his cellphone he pulled it out of his pocket and passed it to her. “Now I know we have to be friends. And in a week we’re setting up an axe body spray bomb in his locker.” 

She stared at his phone questioningly. “You know a bomb at a school is bad right?” 

“Not a real bomb.” He laughed. “Set it up with a wire so when he opens the door it sprays him in the face.” 

Angela covered her mouth with her hand. “You’re awful.” Her eyes twinkled. “And are you asking for my number?” 

“Only if you want to give it.” He smiled. “But I think we’ll be good friends.” 

She entered her cell phone number in. “You’re not very like the rest of your family?” 

“Well I’m a new addition.” He shrugged it off. “But they’re good people. Just don’t get out much. Do you know how sparsely inhabited Alaska is? I mean their old town makes Forks look like a sprawling metropolis.” 

“Forks?” She stared at him in sheer disbelief. 

He popped his phone back into his pocket. The back of his throat burned from the scent of human so close to him. Grabbing two pieces of gum out of his pocket he stuffed it into his mouth. The awful flavor coating his throat and distracting from the hunger. “Forks is tiny, but you’re not far from other towns.” 

“I guess.” She paused as the bell rang. “I’ve got to get to class. But it was good to meet you Andrew.” 

“Andy please.” He frowned slightly as he considered how just being outside of the building and talking with a human was difficult. “Think you could grab Rosalie for me? I don’t really know my way around in there? Also not so sure I’m allowed in.” 

Angela smiled. “Of course, it was good to meet you Andy.” As she stepped back she pushed her glasses up further on her nose. “I expect a text from you mister.” 

“I’ll have one on your phone by the time Rosalie gets here.” He winked. 

She laughed and waved before disappearing into the building. 

As she disappeared, he relaxed. It helped to not have a human that close. Andy stopped breathing all the same. Best not to tempt himself for nothing. He relaxed fully as Rosalie came out of the building. He raised a hand in greeting. 

“Andy, what are you doing here?” Her eyes flicked across the area clearly scouting for any people. 

He just rocked back on his heels. “Just making friends Mum.” His face tightened slightly. “Probably should get out of here though. Think you could make sure you get me to a good place with some deer?” 

“Of course.” Her eyes widened as she clearly noticed how his eyes were dark with hunger. “Let’s go. Emmett will let them know I’m leaving early.”

////

Angela made her way into the cafeteria. She smirked as she spotted Edward Cullen perched awkwardly besides Bella at their table. Sitting down with her bagged lunch she smiled. “Cullens just everywhere today.” 

“You met Andy?” Edward looked at her in surprise. 

Jessica seemed to come out of her trance of just staring at Edward. “Who’s Andy?” 

“Our new foster brother.” Edward stiffened. “He’s seventeen and already graduated from high school. So he’s taking some online college classes.” 

Angela nodded, that fit with what she’d seen. “He’s nice, asked me to get Rosalie for him. Which, is it normal for how concerned she was about him being here?” 

“Rose’s taken him under her wing.” Edward’s arm around Bella tightened ever so visibly. 

Bella’s brows pulled together. “Was he the one with you in Port Angeles?” 

“Yes.” His reply was short. 

Angela wondered since when she’d known this much about Cullen dynamics? Shaking her head she took a bite of her sandwich. “Are we doing anything after school?” 

“I’ve got to stop by the school paper for weekly assignments.” Eric glanced morously towards Bella. 

Mike perked up. “We could go back up to La Push, it hasn’t been raining today.” 

“I’m introducing Edward to Charlie,” Bella shyly added in. 

Angela and Jessica shared a look. “Meeting the dad already?” 

“It's the proper thing to do.” Edward’s chin tilted up slightly. 

Angela shared another look with Jessica before changing the topic, she didn’t feel like being a third wheel for Mike and Jessica no matter how much she liked her friends. “So what type of music do you listen to Edward?” 

 

 

Angela hooked her arm through Jessica’s. “Think Lauren will be over the flu by tomorrow?” 

“Maybe, she didn’t sound good over text.” Jessica’s eyes flicked to where Edward was helping Bella into his volvo. “He’s so gallant.” 

“He is very old fashioned.” She allowed. It was odd, he was everything they’d always guessed he would be. But at the same time he seemed...just slightly off. “Do you want to work on that book report together?” 

Jessica sighed as she looked away from her longtime crush. “Sure, I hate this book. It's so boring.” 

“I like to read and even I have to say the Scarlet Letter is awful.” She shook her head in acceptance of their fate. “We can check Sparknotes.” 

Jessica groaned. “Fine.” She grinned mischievously. “So you met the new Cullen, was he as hot as the rest of them?” 

Angela considered the question. “He’s different than the rest. I think he’s hispanic?” She shrugged, it was hard to tell sometimes. “His eyes weren’t the carmel that the rest of the Cullens have. His were almost red? Less inhumanly pale obviously. I mean he was good looking but.” It was hard to try and describe the guy she’d met so briefly. “He was outgoing, friendly and had a pink streak in his hair. Very tight jeans and a t-shirt.” 

“Why are all the hot guys Cullens?” Jessica groaned. 

She elbowed her friend. “You have Mike, he asked you to prom.” 

“We’re not even dating really.” She pouted. “Why can’t he be all romantic like Edward? Would it kill him to show interest at all?” 

Angela considered that, Mike was a bit dim sometimes. “Just tell him that you’re dating and he should act like it.” 

“But what if he doesn’t like forward girls?” She protested. 

“Then you can do better.” She gave a sharp nod. “Besides, who marries their high school boyfriend?” 

Jessica let out a long sigh. “I bet Bella will. It’ll be like some kind of fairy tale.” 

“Maybe.” She smirked. “He did seem really smitten with her.” 

“He did, I can’t believe she tagged along to meet up with him and didn’t even answer her phone though.” Jessica rolled her eyes. 

Angela snickered. “Like you’d pay attention to your phone if you had his full attention.” 

“True…” She looked wistful. “Maybe we’ll meet better guys in college.” 

She groaned. “We have to finish this book report for that.” Angela paused. “You know, I have Andy’s phone number and he is in college. He might be able to help?” 

“Oh my god call him!” Jessica spun to face her excitedly.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was up peeps!

Jasper looked up from his history book as he heard a knock on their room. He shared a look with Alice who was on the laptop handling the family stock options. He flicked his eyes back to the door. “Come in Andrew.” 

“Hey guys.” Andy poked his head in before stepping in all the way. He focused on Jasper. “I was wondering if I could ask you some questions?” 

He closed his book, he could feel the anxious anticipation coming from the newborn. “Of course. What would you like to know?” 

“Well if there are any tricks to not wanting to bite humans?” Andy scratched at the back of his head. “I mean chewing bubble gum helps. It's tastes so bad it helps cover up the taste of them in the air. And it's something to do with my mouth. But do you know any ways to help block the scent?” 

Jasper blinked. “Bubble gum cuts down on the taste?” 

“Well yeah. A wad won’t last longer than an hour cause of the venom though.” His head tilted to the side. “Do you not do that?” 

He swallowed. “I had never thought of that. We didn’t have it when I was alive.” 

“Oh, there’s all sorts of stuff.” Andy bounced over and dropped down on a chair across from him. “I was thinking maybe a menthol rub? Those were super strong smelling when I was a human and now they’d be overwhelming. If I can’t smell the humans, well I don’t want to eat the humans.” 

Jasper stared, he’d never even considered that. Years of agony. “You think it might help?”

“It’ll help.” Alice zipped from the computer to his side. Her hand sliding along his shoulders. She looked at him with a bright and hopeful expression. “It will help you a great deal love.” 

Andy grinned. “That means it will work for me too?” He looked to Alice hopefully. 

“You won’t eat anyone at the study group you just decided to go to.” She winked at the kid. “And you’re coming shopping with me on Saturday. We’re going to Seattle and are going to get you a whole new wardrobe. I was worried about taking you into a city. But this would make it safe enough to take you!” 

Jasper smiled fondly at his mate. “Well that’s lovely darling, it's been driving you batty not being able to get him a new wardrobe.” 

“But...Rosalie got me clothes?” Andy looked between the two of them, apprehension and confusion wafting off of him. 

Alice clapped her hands excitedly. “Oh we’ll get so many lovely things for you. Of course Rose will come as well. And your wardrobe is barely acceptable for newborn wear and tear. But you’re learning control so fast that we can get you proper clothing now.” 

“Newborn wear and tear?” There was actual fear creeping over the kid.

Alice eyed Andy suspiciously. “From hunting and adjusting to your strength.” Her eyes narrowed. “You’re not going to resist are you?” 

“No?” Andy looked at him panicked, his emotions were practically crying out for help. 

Jasper just smiled, it made his Alice happy. He wasn’t going to save the kid, well not unless Alice got the scarves out to start matching colors to him. Standing he left Andy to his wife’s ministrations. Pulling up a new tab on the computer he went straight to amazon. He was going to order so much gum, and every type of menthol rub known to man. 

////

Angela looked up from her book as her phone vibrated a few inches from her. Picking it up she laughed at the amount of emojis. Hitting the call button she leaned against the headboard of her bed. 

-“Angela! So study group still on?”- He chirped into the phone. 

She smiled, pulling her knees up. “If you can help us with making a book report on the Scarlet Letter interesting we’d be happy to have you.” 

-”Well not sure I can make it a good book. But I can help you guys get through it.”- There was a laugh in his voice. -”Hated the book myself when I read it.”-

She considered what a study night with Jessica, Lauren, and Bella would be like. “Sure you’ll be alright with all girls? We’re making it a slumber party for us girls after finishing our reports. Not going to go running at the sight of girly stuff?” Angela didn’t feel like a repeat of the Mike incident from middle school. 

-”I’ll help paint nails if you want. I’ve been told I’m very good at doing patterns.”- Andy retorted easily. 

Angela’s brows raised. “Your manliness can survive nail painting?” 

-“My manliness isn’t dependent on anything silly like that. In fact just for that how about you paint my nails pink after study group?”- His voice held the challenge in it. It wasn’t just a joke. 

She considered that. “Do you have fuzzy socks?” 

-”I’m not a monster.”- He laughed outright. -”How about I pick up some sour gummy worms as well?”-

Angela grinned. “If you can get Bella to agree to come over and stop waffling you have a deal.” 

-”I can do that, or well try.”- He chuckled. -”Ed is kinda attached to her, like a limpet.”- 

She smiled. “It's sweet.” 

////

Rosalie stared at her guidance counselor. She took in the wrinkled sweater, frizzy hair, and general well meaning if exhausted woman. Usually in these meetings, and she’d been stuck in a lot of them, she would suffer through in obstinate silence. 

“Your grades are excellent.” Mrs Roberts flipped through her file. She look up. “I’m going to be honest, you have so much potential but you seem rather directionless. What do you want to be in the future? Any ideas? Things you love?” 

She twitched. “Children.”

“You like children?” The woman looked at her in surprise. “Are you interested in working with children in the future?” 

Rosalie felt venom pooling in her mouth. She swallowed. “I would like that very much.” Her voice was soft, it was deeply uncomfortable.

“Well I have some pamphlets on careers in childcare. There’s always teaching, social work, of course as I’m sure you're aware of careers in pediatrics.” Mrs Roberts opened a drawers of files and began to thumb through pulling out pamphlets as she went. “You might want to consider volunteering at a local churches nursery or sunday school classes. Maybe as a camp counselor for a summer camp. I’ll have a list of places looking for teens to help out before school lets out.” 

Her fingers dug into her leg. “Do you think it's something I could do?” 

“Oh sweetie, you can do anything you set your mind to.” The woman smiled at her kindly. “I have no doubt you’re a very determined young woman.” 

Rosalie’s lips thinned slightly. “But do you think I would be good at it?” 

“I think if you wanted to be you wouldn’t let anything stand in your way of being the very best. That stubbornness would serve you well working with kids. It's a rewarding if exhausting profession.” Mrs Roberts pushed the pile of brochures towards her. “Why don’t you take a look at those and next week we can talk about any of them that stand out to you.” 

Her fingers shook as took the brochures. “Thank you.” 

“Of course hun. Now go on and get back to class.” She chuckled. “I know you young folks don’t want to sit in my office and talk about jobs all that long. Unless you want to talk about what’s going on in your life?” Roberts smiled encouraging, leaning forward. 

She shook her head, rising from the chair carefully. “I’d prefer for our next meeting to be during third period.” 

“Want to get out of gym?” Mrs Roberts chuckled. “I think I can do that.” 

Rosalie tipped her chin to the woman before leaving her office. She raised a brow as she spotted Emmett waiting for her. “What are you doing out of class?” 

“Was listening in on your conversation.” He pulled her into a hug, his arms wrapping around her, holding her safe and securely against him. Moving he blurred them into a janitorial closet. “I’m so proud of you.” 

She buried her face into his shoulder. “I should have told you.” 

“I knew something was eating up at you, and I knew you’d come to me with it when you were ready.” He just held continued to hold her, pressing a kiss to the side of her head. 

Rosalie relaxed, the tension bleeding out of her. “My silly monkey man, how did I ever get lucky enough to find you?”

“Well I’m pretty sure it was a bear trying to make me lunch.” He snickered. 

She growled and pinched his side lightly. “Don’t even talk about that. If I hadn’t of made it to Carlisle in time, if you hadn’t of held on…..” 

“Sorry.” His arms tightened. “I won’t joke about my mortal death.” 

“Thank you.” Rosalie relaxed against him again. The fear of something to her mate was primal and unthinkable. It was one of the rare times she understood Edwards ridiculous behavior around the girl he thought might be his mate. 

Emmett held her. “So, you want to work with kids then?” 

“I do.” She whispered against him.

He snickered. “Those poor kids, they won’t be able to get away with anything with you.” His arms tightened. “But they’ll be so lucky to have my Rosie. You’re going to be great.” 

“You really think so?” She hated that she doubted herself like this. 

Emmett kissed the side of her head again. “I know it.” 

////

Andy zipped into the Swan backyard. He popped a bubble of gum before continuing to chew. Rolling his shoulders he leaned down and picked up a few pinecones. Grinning he eyed Bella’s window and then lightly chucked a pinecone at her window. 

He heard the human’s heart rate pick up. Lobbing a second pinecone he grinned as he heard her moving to her window and leveraging it open. “Hey!” He waved up at the shocked looking human. 

Bella’s eyes widened. “You’re not Edward.” She took a startled step backwards. 

Andy winced, what on earth had that idiot told her about him? He eyed the tree outside of her window. Jumping up he caught the branches. Hanging level with her window he tried to look as unthreatening as possible. “Is it cool if I come in? Or are you more comfortable with me out here?” 

“You...you can come in.” She stepped away from the window. 

He beamed and then easily hopped from the tree into her room. “We haven’t met properly and thought I should come introduce myself.” Holding out his hand he just smiled. “My name is Andrew Hale.” 

Bella hesitantly took his hand and shook it. “Bella Swan.” She released his hand quickly.

Andy scratched at the back of his neck. “Don’t worry, I won’t hurt you. I just thought with the study group tomorrow night I should come make sure you knew you wouldn’t be in danger.” 

“Your eyes are red?” She eyed him, but her shoulders had relaxed slightly. 

He nodded. “Yup, I didn’t eat those guys the other night by the way.” Andy winced slightly, he still felt an awful turning in his gut when he thought about what he’d done. “But I did eat some clan members at a rally in the woods back in Montana. Hasn’t been long enough for my eyes to go carmel though.” 

“So you’re a vegetarian?” She asked.

Andy tilted his head slightly. “Sorta? I mean I eat animals. But if I run into a proper monster I’m not going to just leave them. So animals with a side of the occasional human monster?” 

“Oh.” Bella relaxed. 

He spotted her wheely chair and zipped over. “Oh this is so cool! Esme apparently banned chairs with wheels a few years ago after Emmett and Jasper used them to joust.” 

Her lips quirked up. “So you...ah... just came to introduce yourself?” She dropped down on the edge of her bed watching him curiously. 

“Yup!” Andy blew a giant gum bubble. “Well, that and to make sure you’re coming to study group.” 

Bella’s brow furrowed. “I was going to spend the day with Edward.” 

“Ah.” He spun around so that he was facing her properly. “That’s not a good idea.” 

She leaned back slightly. “I love him?” 

“You love him?” Andy blew out a long breath. “Right, so not touching that. But talk to your school counselor please.” He shook his head. “But you need to understand we’re vampires and you’re not.” 

Bella’s shoulders tightened, her posture closing off. “I won’t break up with him.” Her chin ducked down. “I don’t care if you threaten me.” 

“That’s not what’s happening.” He ran a hand through his hair. “Vampires are behaviorally, and instinctively different than humans when it comes to relationships.” Andy huffed. “Honestly I mainly am working off what I’ve seen and what I’ve been told. But I do recognize the...inclination within myself. But I’m here to help you in this relationship, not break you up.” 

“Oh...sorry.” Her cheeks blushed, eyes darting away. 

He winked at her. “It’s fine.” Clasping his hands he leaned forward. “Vampires are obsessive. I mean we all seem to have something we just...do a lot. And when vampires pair off they don’t… separate.” 

“You mean break up?” Her face was bright and curious. 

Andy shook his head. “I mean as couples. They just don’t...leave. Rosalie stayed with me for a week by herself while Emmett was here and she was panicking from being seperated for that long. And protecting mates is...instinctively overwhelming. With you being human it's going to be worse for him.” He chuckled. “If you were a vampire the two of you would be attached at the hip for a few decades, obsessive and protective of each other. But you’re human and that’s not… it's not healthy if he’s like that with you while you behave and feel like a human.” 

“Why?” She bit at her lip. 

He stared at her for a moment, no she was serious. “It's abusive and he won’t mean to be, but he’ll fall into that behavior. You need to have boundaries and keep your relationships outside of the two of you. Which starts with going to a study night and gossiping with other girls about your cute new boyfriend. You can go on a date with him the next day.” 

“If it hurts him I won’t do it.” Her jaw set stubbornly. 

“Sweetie, no. He’ll be fine, he’s a big boy.” Andy chewed thoughtfully on how to put it. “You need to take care of yourself first. Which is why you need to not spend every waking minute with him. It’ll stress him, but he can hunt a bit more and we’ll keep him busy.” 

Her eyes narrowed. “He doesn’t know you’re here.” It wasn’t a question.

“Nope!” He blew out a bubble till it popped. He frowned, that one wasn’t very big… oh well. “The rest of the family does though. We’re trying to help both of you. At least consider it?” 

She seemed to consider it for a long minute. “Alright.” 

“Excellent, I look forward to hearing from you.” He whipped out a piece of paper with his cell number already written on it. “Just text me some time.” Hopping up he blurred to the window. “See ya soon.” 

 

 

Four hours later he grinned at triumph at a text saying she’d be at the study party. “Told ya I was the best choice for the intervention.” 

“Fine.” Emmett grumbled. You’re a cheat, but fine you get the next single player game to yourself first.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My love of christmas music is slightly concerning....

Esme paused as she saw three of her children in a circle, heads pressed together. “What are you three up to?” She eyed the caught red handed looks on Edward, Jasper and Andrew’s faces. It was the oddest threesome she could think of between the kids. 

“Andrew had an idea.” Jasper started. “So we’re going to try it out and see if it helps us with our separate issues.” 

Andy nodded enthusiastically. “Menthol rubs under the nose. It’ll block out our sense of smell.” 

“Oh that’s lovely.” She walked over. “What types did you get?” 

Edward spoke up showing the box. “Tiger balm, VapRub lemon scented, lavender scented, a baby one that’s honey and lavender scented, and a throat numbing spray that’s cherry flavored.” He frowned. “Why would you order that one?” 

“We should try everything. If these don’t work there's hundreds of more options” Jasper nodded to himself. “This avenue is one we should not forget.” 

Andy grabbed the honey and lavender one. “Well this one is mine today. I’m off to help with a study session.” 

Edward’s hand shot out and caught Andy’s arm. His eyes were had as he looked at the newborn. “Protect her.” 

“Of course, even if it's from myself.” Andy nodded sharply before disappearing upstairs. 

Esme looked at Edward. “I’m so glad, surprised, but glad you’ve come around on our newest family member.” 

“He’s annoying.” Edward’s jaw ticked. “But he would never hurt anyone, especially a girl unless he completely lost control.” He shuddered slightly. “I don’t like him. But he’ll support my decision to be with Bella.” 

Esme stepped forward and flicked her son’s nose lightly. “Be nice, he’s a lovely boy and he’s helping you.” She looked pointedly at the box that could very well help him spend time with Bella with less problems. 

“Yes, well.” Edward grabbed the tiger balm. He glanced at Jasper. “I’ll let you know how well it works.” 

////

Angela held Andrew’s foot in one hand while she painted his nails a bright pink. “At least we get to do Romeo and Juliet now that we’re done with the Scarlet Letter.” 

“God, don’t bring up class!” Jessica whined from where she was eating a bowl of ice cream while Bella and Lauren painted her toes. 

Bella looked up, a small smile on her face. “I love Romeo and Juliet, it's so beautiful.” 

“What about it appeals to you?” Andy perked up, he’d been pouting since they’d voted his nails were going to be pink and not the green he’d wanted. 

Bella smiled as she continued to paint Jessica’s left foot. “It’s just so romantic.” 

“Really?” Andy cocked his head. “I always found it tragic, and not just in that they die.” His eyes were alight with thoughts. “They were so painfully young. Juliet was just thirteen. I mean think of some eighth grader with her first boyfriend who’s a freshman. They’re just kids.” 

Angela frowned. “They are really young.”

“Wasn’t that like normal for the time period or something?” Lauren complained while bottling up her bottle of polish. She smiled at Jessica. “You’re right foot is done. Think you can get those flowers on my fingers now?” 

“Sure.” Jess grabbed the pack of different colors of paint pens. 

Andy spoke up. “It wasn’t, it was starkly not normal back then. People may have gotten married younger but they weren't normal. It was like a weird royalty and nobility thing and even for them that was young. I mean how mature are eighth graders?” 

“He’s right.” Angela added in. “I’m not great on history but I do know that.” 

Bella leaned back clearly done with the Jessica’s left foot. “I’m done, Andy when Angela is done with you think you could do some stars on mine? The frogs you put on Angela’s were really nice.” 

“How are you so good at this?” Lauren pouted as she sent a look towards Andy. 

He grinned at her. “Foster care, I’ve had a lot of sisters and doing nails is kinda fun. Why should you girls get all the fun?” 

“You’re invited to all of our sleepovers from now on.” Jessica declared. 

Bella smiled. “Are you staying all night Andy?” 

“Nope.” He shot a wink at Angela. “I don’t think Angela here’s parents want a teenage boy at their daughters slumber party.” 

Angela snorted, there was no chance of that being allowed. “Yeah no.” She twisted the cap back on the bottle of pink. “Your nails are all done. Once those dry we can put on some hearts.” 

“So mean.” He pouted at her. 

Jessica snickered before perking up. “Titanic time?” 

“YES!!!” Lauren jumped up and running for the tv and movies in the corner of Angela’s room. 

Angela took a considering evaluation of their two newest members. “Titanic is to be watched at all slumber parties.” 

“Leonardo Dicaprio is so dreamy.” Jessica sighed. 

Bella’s cheeks flushed. “Not as dreamy as Edward.” 

“Oh shut it you lucky bitch.” Lauren tossed a rolled up sock at her. 

Angela giggled at the gobsmacked look on Bella’s face. “You have to let the rest of us dream, even if you got the local dream guy.” 

“Hey!” Andy leaned forward, his oddly red eyes wide. “Aren’t I as dashingly handsome and dream worthy as Edward?” 

“No.” Jessica just shook her head. She tipped her head up imperiously. “You are good looking, but you’re not…”

Lauren cut in. “You’re not mysterious or brooding.” 

“Well that’s just not fair.” He picked up the box of pens and looked over at Bella. “Come on, let's put stars on your fingers. Dickward will have to eat his heart out at not being here.” 

Angela lost it giggling hysterically at that. “Dick...ward…” She bent in half, tears coming to her eyes. Jessica and Lauren joining in, their giggles filling the room. 

The door opened and her mom looked in. “Are you all ok in here girls?” Her lips twitched at the indignant looking Andy painting Bella’s nails while the other three girls giggled uncontrollably. “Well looks like you’re all having fun. I’ll go make some popcorn for you girls.” 

“Thanks mom.” Angela wiped at her tears. 

“Of course honey.” Her mom looked at Andy again. “Are you staying the night too young man?” 

He spluttered. “No?” 

“There’s a couch downstairs you can you use hun. Go call your mom and let her know she doesn’t have to pick you up. I’ll make up the couch while that popcorn is in the microwave.” She smiled before leaving. 

Andy blinked, he looked like he’d been hit over the head. “Did that just happen?” 

“Welcome to the group Andy!” Angela threw an arm over his shoulder and hugged. She pretended not to notice how touched he looked. “Hit play on that movie already Lauren!” 

////

Rosalie paused as she came in from her hunt with Emmett. “Why isn’t Andy home already?” 

“Oh don’t worry honey, Edward, Alice and Jasper are taking turns making sure he’s ok.” Esme set down her duster. “And Mrs Webber called, he’s going to spend the night at their slumber party.” 

“Oh damn, Squirt’s got game.” Emmett crowed in amusement. 

She glared at her husband. “He does not!” 

“He kind of does sweetie.” Esme laughed quietly. “But you know he wouldn’t risk that with a human.” 

Rosalie balked. “What? No. He’s just a kid.” 

“Babe.” Emmett dropped his arm over her shoulders. “He’s gonna have vampire babes lining up for a chance with him once they meet him. I mean I’m pretty sure our cousins up north will take a shot at him.” 

“They’re older than Carlisle!?” She felt panic racing through her. “I’ll kill anyone who tries.” A growl worked its way into her throat. 

He pulled back slightly. “Babe, he’ll find a mate eventually. And a young single vamp like him is gonna have the opportunity to have some fun.” 

“No. What if one of them lies and hurts him?” She glared at husband. “It happens, lying and convincing someone they’re your mate only for them not to be. That scars people like us!” 

“And we’ll be here for him when they notice him.” Emmett softened. “But babe, he’s a not a kid.” 

Rosalie’s hands clenched. No. Andy was hers, her son. 

“Oh darling.” Esme walked over and patted her cheek. “That’s how Carisle and I feel every time one of you finds a mate. But you’ve all stayed with us and our family has only grown and filled with more love than before.” 

Her eyes narrowed. “If some teenage human catches his attention I’ll rip Edward’s arm off and hit him with it.” 

“You think Andrew, ‘I’m a social worker’ is going to get involved with a teenager?” Emmett snorted. “Please, he’s way too protective of women to ever do anything he’d see as taking advantage of one. You know that. Besides, Mrs Weber thinks he’s as queer as a two dollar bill.” 

Rosalie relaxed slightly. “It’ll be a few decades. And we’ll vet any nomads that show interest.” 

“Of course love.” Emmett agreed easily, he looked far too amused. 

She sniffed, before her nose turned up. “What is that smell?” 

“Menthol rub. Jasper has been trying several different types...the last one was...pungent.” Esme’s nose crinkled in disgust. “I made him go throw it out in town.”

Rosalie raised a brow. “Who’s idea was this?” 

“Your son’s.” Esme’s smile turned impish. 

////

Bella stopped as she padded out of the kitchen with a glass of water. She startled as she found a pair of red eyes staring at her. Her free hand pressed over her heart. “Andy, you scared me.” 

“Sorry.” He sat up from where he’d been laying on the couch. “You sleeping ok?”

She smiled softly. “Yes, I haven’t done something like this in years. It’s been fun.” 

“Good.” He smiled softly at her. “You should always have friends.” 

She considered him before walking over and sitting down besides him. “Are you having trouble sleeping?” 

“We don't’ sleep.” He chuckled softly. “But don’t worry, I’m reading Moby Dick for my advanced literature class. It's very long-winded.” 

Bella stared at him in surprise. “You don’t sleep?” 

“Not at all. None of us do.” He cocked his head to the side. “Might be why we’re all so obsessive about things actually, they’re something to do.” his face turned thoughtful. “Huh...hadn’t thought of it like that before.” 

She stifled a giggle into her hand. “You’re a good person.” 

“Thanks, so are you.” He eyed her speculatively. “Since you like Romeo and Juliet would you want to read some of my favorite plays of Shakespeare's?” 

Bella smiled. “Alright.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who has a sprained foot? I do! And it sucks....

Andy bit his lip to keep from laughing as he spotted how completely unsure Rosalie and Carlisle were about how to use the kitchen. He just happily chewed on his gum. It was gross, but he was starting to enjoy the bitter taste and fun of trying to get bigger and bigger bubbles. 

“If you get gum in your hair before Bella arrives I’ll take the gum away.” Rosalie sniped from where she was attempting to make a salad. 

He grinned, popping his latest bubble. “Try not to completely shred the spinach mum.” 

“I’m more than capable of making a salad.” She shot a glare at him. 

Andy just laughed as Emmett shot him a wink. “Mum, you’re a highly capable lady. Did you even make salads when you were a human?” 

“That’s not the point!” She huffed. 

Carlisle and Esme exchanged amused glances. He spoke up. “Well, I think it will turn out lovely.” 

“They’re here!” Andy called out as Emmett dropped sliced chicken into the salad. 

Emmett chuckled rubbing his hands against each other. 

Rosalie breathed in. “Get a whiff of that.” 

“Here comes the human.” Esme absolutely beamed as she half sung it, her shoulders rising in excitement. She clicked away over to where Edward and Bella were just entering the kitchen. “Bella! We’re making Italiano for you.” 

“Oh.” Bella looked slightly awkward, but clearly already realizing how truly kind Esme was. 

“Bella, this is Esme. My mother for all intents and purposes.” Edward began introductions. 

Andy rocked forward and waved, while Emmett raised the knife in his hand in a salute. 

Bella smiled, tilting her shoulders tightly. “Bonjourno.” 

“You know Italian?” Andy cut in before Esme could reply. He winked. “Badass Swan.” 

She flushed. “Just a few words.” 

“Well, even small knowledge broadens our horizons.” Carlisle said warmly as he turned from the sink. He smiled. “You’ve given us a chance to the use the kitchen for the first time.” 

Esme easily picked up the conversation. “I hope you’re hungry.” 

“Yeah, absolutely.” Bella’s hands slid down towards the back of her hips. She was clearly relaxing at the warm welcome. 

Edward bobbed slightly. “She already ate.” His tone implied that this was obvious knowledge. 

Andy winced as Rosalie shattered the glass bowl in her hands into pieces. He spoke up. “Dude, learn to send a text with relevant information.” Hopping off the counter he zipped to his mom’s side. “We can box it up for the food bank volunteers tomorrow.” 

She softened slightly as Emmett joined him, the two of them carefully bracketing her. “That’s a good idea.” 

“See, and we can smack Edward for being a dick later.” Andy winced as he spotted the expression on his mom’s face. 

Rosalie’s face hardened again. “No, she should know what her being here means.” 

“Just ignore her.” Edward paused as he clearly registered the very violent things Andrew was thinking towards him. 

Emmet cleared his throat, leaning against the wall, just barely touching Rosalie. “It’s just, you went public.” 

“You’ve implicated us all.” Rosalie glared at the poor human. 

Andy slid in throwing an arm around Rosalie and Emmet’s shoulders separating them slightly. “Be nice mom.” He laughed at the confused look on Bella’s face. 

Bella crossed her arms in front of herself, seeming to shake off the ‘mom’ comment. “Implicated like...if I become the meal?” 

As the others laughed at that, Andy winked at Bella. He could feel his mother softening against him ever so slightly. Emmetts shoulder shook with his chuckles. 

“I would never tell anyone.” Bella was clearly uneasy and awkward, but her clear belief in her words came through. 

Andy grinned. “See, told you she was cool.” 

Edward shot him a confused, but grateful look. 

Fortunately for Bella, Andy heard Alice coming down to meet her new best friend. Andy relaxed, his mom was scared of something. He frowned slightly. Once the human was gone he was going to find out what was causing her to be so nervous.

////

Rosalie knew what was coming as soon as their family hunting trip came to a halt. She looked over her shoulder at where Andy had stopped running. “I thought you wanted to hunt?” It was never too late to hope. 

“Why are you so scared of Bella knowing? She’s already showing signs that she and Edward are mates. I mean what human girl actually is as invested in her boyfriend as she is? It's not normal.” He frowned crossing his arms. 

She shared a look with Emmett. Sighing in defeat she walked back towards where he son was. “Do you remember when I told you of the Volturi?” 

“Of course, they’re the rulers of our world. If laws are broken they kill the vampires involved.” His brow crinkled as he seemed to consider everything. “What does it matter if we keep the situation controlled?” 

“The most outspoken of the three kings, Aro has a gift like Edward.” She felt stiff with terror. “One touch and he knows everything you have ever been through.” 

Andy’s eyes widened. “There’s no way to keep anything from him?” 

“None.” Her voice was tight. “I don’t know when, but a day will come when he will touch one of us. And he will know we flouted the law.” 

Emmett shifted closer to her. “Our whole coven could be killed for this if they decide to make an example.” 

“Then we need to turn her.” Andy said hoarsely. 

“And steal her human life? Her future?” Rose’s hand snapped to the side. “No, she’s a healthy, normal human. It's cruel. We don’t turn perfectly alive humans.” 

Emmett curled partially around her. “Love, we may not have a choice.” His voice was so painfully soft and understanding. 

Andy frowned before zipping to her other side, bracketing her between her two boys. “We’ll protect our family.” He bit his lip. “But I’d wager she asks to be turned to one of us before the end of the year. If she does, well we can wait till she’s eighteen. But if it's a choice, it's her life mom. She deserves to make her own decisions, just like you deserved your decisions that were taken from you.” 

“You…” Rosalie frowned deeply at that. Was that what she was doing? Stealing another person’s choice? Choosing for them? How many times had she wished Carlisle had left her to die in that alley all those years ago? 

Emmett pulled her into his chest. “We’re a family. If Edward is too stupid to care, and the others too optimistic we will take care of it. Jasper will help if need be.” 

“You’re right.” Rosalie smiled softly as she looked at her two boys. “What would I do without you two?” 

Andy grinned taking a step back. “Catch the biggest animal and not lose to your kid?” 

“Take that back.” Her eyes narrowed as she took off after him as he sprinted off. 

Behind them Emmett hollard after them. “I took the largest deer last time and you both know it!” 

////

Alice smiled fondly as she watched Jasper and Andy try and see who could make the largest bubble with their gum. They were laser focused on each other as they carefully blew. It was remarkably easy for a vampire to blow too hard after all. Shaking her head at their antics she continued to scroll through her internet shopping. She considered the hats. “I’m ordering you some ascot hats Andrew. They’ll look good with those pants we got the other day.” 

“Don’t really wear hats.” His eyes didn’t flick away from where Jasper was carefully getting a bubble the size of a softball. 

She rolled her eyes, boys. “If you let me dress you for a year I’ll ensure you never walk in on your parents in bed.” 

“Deal!” His head snapped around, eyes wide. “I’m already scarred. Save me sweet auntie.” 

“Excellent, I’ll add some suspenders to your look and loafers.” Her eyes twinkled as she looked at the computer. 

Andy made a surprised noise. “Are you turning me into a 1920’s mobster?!” 

“On occasion.” She bit at her thumb. “Vests, lots of vests.” This was going to be fun, and watches. She was going to have so much fun. “We’re going to into Port Angeles next weekend and we’re going to pick up some accent pieces.” It was easy to ignore Jasper cursing as his bubble popped.

He sounded slightly strangled. “I’ve made a terrible mistake haven’t I?”

Jasper just chuckled, that deep rumbling one of his she loved so much. “Just accept your fate.” 

“I’m going to crush you.” Andy challenged Jasper. 

She snickered as she spotted Andy beginning to blow a gum bubble, his cheeks puffed out. It was adorable. Alice hummed as she added some more slacks to her basket. The kid had been so stubborn about jeans when they’d gone shopping. A few minutes later there was a loud pop. 

“Gosh darnit!” Jasper exclaimed in defeat. 

Andy jumped to his feet, fist in the air. “Ha! Take that.” He paused….

Alice turned and looked at him and bit her lip to keep from laughing. There was pink gum sticking to his face, some of it even in his hair. “You might want to go clean up before Rosalie sees.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There be wolves ahead!

Seth Clearwater rolled his eyes as his mom went into the next shop. He groaned and slumped against the wall outside the shop. He wasn’t going into another store. Looking around the mall he decided to accept his fate of people watching. His lips quirked as he spotted a guy who looked as miserable as him. The stranger was standing by a bench, he was holding twenty bags easily, chewing on gum, a dead to the world look in his eye. 

He had spotted a kindred spirit. Seth shuffled over to the bench and dropped down on the bench by the guy. “Hey, long day?” 

“You have no idea.” The guy dropped down on the bench, shoulders slumped. “Who’s dragged you out here?” 

“My mom.” Seth grumbled. “Usually my sister comes with her but...well guess it's my turn.” He shook his head slightly and held out his hand. “I’m Seth, you are?” 

“Andrew, but just call me Andy.” Andy accepted his hand and shook it, though his hand was oddly cold.

Seth’s nose wrinkled as he got a whiff of the guy, best not to mention he smelled like one of those lotion or soap stores. “Nice to meet you. Who’re you here with?” 

“My au..sister.” He groaned. “I agreed to let her dress me for a year in exchange for some help. Think I made a mistake.” Andy shuddered. 

“Oh dude, you’re fucked.” Seth slapped the poor idiot on the back. His brow pinched slightly at how hard the guy’s back was. What was he, fucking ripped?

Andy nodded. “I really am.” He elbowed him lightly. “So what’s got you so glum besides waiting for your mom?” 

“I…” Seth frowned looking at the dirty floor. “My sister’s boyfriend dumped her for our cousin.” He shifted awkwardly. “And Sam is just...he’s the worst.” His chest vibrated in helpless anger. 

The other guy’s face fell more serious. He shifted, his posture open. “What to talk about it?” 

Seth bit his lip. “I shouldn’t…” 

“Who better to talk to than a stranger in a mall?” Andy shrugged. “Besides, you’ll be doing me a favor really. I’m bored out of my mind.” 

His shoulders slumped. “Sam started dating my sister in high school. They went to all the dances together, were renting this cute little house together with a picket fence for a couple months. It was just… they were perfect together. And my sister, she was just so happy. Sam used to help me with my homework, drop by and help with things around the house dad can’t do anymore. They’d just moved into their new house, it was supposed to be perfect you know?” 

Andy nodded. “Sounds like a fairytale romance.” 

“And then Sam changed.” Seth’s lip curled. “He started building muscle, walking around without his shirt on. And he’d get so angry, cut his hair really short. Then he just stopped coming round, stopped interacting with anyone. My sister was out of her mind worrying about what was going on with him. And then he just dumped her. Drove her and her things to the house. I yelled at him, I was just so angry. My sister was crying and he was just...stone faced.” 

Andy just sat there, his oddly red eyes watching. 

Seth shuddered, his face hot with shame. “My parents were just watching, not saying anything like it wasn’t awful. So I just...I tried to punch him.” His lips pulled back showing his teeth. “Sam shoved me off him. Leah just lost it and started screaming at him, dad held her back.” 

“That sounds really rough.” Andy quietly commented. His voice was soft and painfully understanding. 

He jerked, wiping angrily at his eyes. “Anyways, a few weeks later Sam was living with our cousin Emily in that same house. The worst bit is no one cares. They just think she should get over it.” 

“You know there’s nothing you could have done?” Andy laid a hand on his shoulder. 

Seth gave a sharp nod. “I want to make it better for my sister. But then I get caught up feeling bad for myself. He was like a...brother or something.” He snorted, his throat tight. “We were going to go to a Mariners game next month. He was a big fan, wanted me to go with him and dad got me the tickets for christmas.” 

“That’s hard.” Andy looked away at the people passing by. “When I was eight my dad finally had a court mandated visit. I was so excited, I’d thought I’d never see him again. I sat there waiting and he never came. Watched the clock, every second. I refused to leave the room, didn’t matter if they offered to take me to a playground and for ice cream. I just knew he’d be there. But he wasn’t.” His gaze returned to Seth, rooting him in place. “Don’t wait for someone who’s never going to come. Ask a girl to the game with you, or sell the tickets to get something you really want. Maybe take your sister with you.” 

He swallowed. “It won’t make it better.” 

“No, but it will let you enjoy the ice cream and not pass it by sitting in an empty room.” Andy leaned back. “And it gives you time to plot petty revenge. Just because you can’t beat him in a fight, or really ought to, doesn’t mean you can’t make him miserable.” 

Seth perked up. “How?” 

“Well, I don’t know about you. But tagging Sam in some photos of you and your sister decked out and at that Mariners game might hit him where it hurts.” Andy gave a conspiratorial wink. 

He considered that. “It would really bug him. Leah never liked baseball when they were together.” 

“I’m sure you could come up with a few pranks. His car has to be left unattended while he’s at work.” Andy continued. “Saran wrapping that sucker is always good. The stench of spilled milk in a car left to sit will stay for months if not years.” 

Seth grinned. “You’re an evil genius.” 

“Well, I have been told I’m rather monstrous.” Andy smiled happily. “I’m happy to donate the saran wrap for the cause.” 

“Really?” Seth blinked staring at the guy. He did a quick sweep of his designer jeans, classy red belt, collared shirt and styled hair, even if it did have a large pink streak in it. How had he missed how ridiculously wealthy this guy had to be? He didn’t talk to people who screamed wealth like this. It made him uncomfortable. 

Andy just nodded. “I’m always down to help with a good cause.” He glanced at his own clothing, following Seth’s gaze. “And my new foster family has given me an allowance that is so large I don’t know what do with it.” 

“Lucky.” He huffed at the idea of being that wealthy. Who was so rich they didn’t even know what do with their money? 

The guy just chuckled. “I am, but I also remember going to school with shoes that were more duct tape then shoe and nights when there just wasn’t enough food to go around.” He smiled at Seth. “I make it a policy to help kids like me when I meet them. And what’s a few boxes of saran wrap and probably a victory pizza? If you need it I also make an excellent get away driver and my mom has a badass car I could borrow.”

Seth hesitated at turning him down. It didn’t feel like charity. It was more...like at a potluck how you just brought what you could and nobody said anything if you ate more than you brought. And he really did want to get back at Sam. “I could use the extra hand.” 

“Cool, I assume you know his work schedule?” Andy grinned, a slightly viscous glint to his red eyes. 

Seth didn’t mention the eyes, after all people couldn’t help genetics. He just leaned in. “He’s working here in Port Angeles next tuesday. His construction job is building a house not to far from here.” 

“I can do that, I’ll have to leave around six for family baseball night.” He dug out his cellphone and handed it over. “Just put your number in and let me know your plan. I’ll bring the saran wrap.” 

Seth whistled as he saw the phone, it was the newest model. The thing was insane. Still he flipped it on and tapped in his number. He looked up at his new...friend? “So besides assist complete strangers in revenge plots what do you do?” His brow furrowed as he looked at the way the guy was dressed. Technically Andy could be in highschool, but he was dressed way too well for that. But he said foster siblings...so he couldn’t be an adult. 

Andy laughed. “I’m taking online college classes since I’m too young to be at a university. Just first year stuff at the moment, but I plan on getting a degree in literature. Maybe a teaching certificate for high school classes so I can teach. Law would be cool too if I don’t end up liking literature as much as I think I will. What about you?” 

“High school freshmen.” Seth plucked up his courage to mention his goals, what was there to hold back? He’d already been spilling his guts. “I want to be a forest ranger. Being outside, in the woods just feels better somehow. And I could help keep our lands how they’re meant to be.” 

“That’s a really cool profession. Thinking of getting a degree in forestry?” Andy asked. 

Seth felt something warm as this complete stranger just accepted and believed he could do it. That of course he could get into college. “Yeah, I’ll have to get my first two years through the community college. But if I get some loans or scholarships I could do my second two years and start applying for jobs.” 

“You could apply for running start.” Andy eagerly leaned in. “The state will pay for your AA if you take the classes while you’re in high school. You’d have to be able to pass an entrance exam at the end of your sophmore year. But that’d save you a some money, and make you look really good for scholarships. I could text you some information on it if you want?” 

He ran a hand through his hair. “Yeah, that would be good. Really good.” Seth reached out and caught the guy’s hand shaking it. “I’m glad I met you Andy. You don’t know how much I needed this.” 

“Well you’ve helped me too.” Andy’s hand was firm and slightly cool. “To be honest this whole college classes from home thing is kinda lonely. That and being new to town I only know a few people who aren’t my new family.” 

Seth pulled back his hand and grinned. “Well, you have a friend here now.” 

“I look forward to getting to know you better.” Andy stood up, his eyes glancing a few stores down. “It appears my a..sister is ready to get her things into the car.” His shoulders slumped. “Or more likely my future accessories she’s going to force on me.” He gathered up the mound of bags. “See you for the car attack Seth.” 

Seth glanced and spotted the girl waiting for Andy and froze, he recognized her immediately. “You’re a Cullen?” 

“Uh...technically?” Andy’s head cocked to the side. “Is that a problem?” His voice hardened for the first time since they’d started talking. 

Seth shook his head. “No, it’s fine. Just didn’t know you were from Forks. Figured you were from here in Port Angeles.” 

“Oh, yeah apparently the shops in Forks don’t count as shopping?” Andy’s face scrunched in some confusion. He shrugged. “Anyways, see ya.” 

“Yeah, see ya.” Seth raised a hand waving. 

 

 

Later that night as Seth focused on his dinner to avoid the oppressive air around the table as they all silently ate, he considered his new friend. How wild was it that the new Cullen had red eyes and was cool to the touch like the legends. He froze… he was very hard when he’d slapped his shoulder. The red eyes, cold hands...no way. “Dad?” He looked up breaking the air. 

Harry Clearwater looked up startled, clearly surprised by one of his children speaking to him for the first time in weeks. “Yes?” 

“Those old legends about us being wolves and the cold ones and everything are just legends right? I mean I know we avoid the Cullens, but that’s just cause they’re related to a family that did something bad right? The whole cold one thing is just how we told the story.” Seth winced slightly as his sister glared at him for breaking their silent pact to not speak to their father for defending Sam. 

His dad’s eyes widened, he cleared his throat. “Of course, legends of our people. Why do you ask?” 

Seth’s shook off the weirdness of how he said that. His dad was just weird. “It’s just I met the new kid the Cullens took in at the mall today. I just thought it was funny.” 

“What was funny dear?” His mom cut in, sharing a concerned look with his dad. 

By now Leah was paying full attention to the conversation, even if she was remaining obstinately silent. 

Seth’s fingers played absently along his silverware. “Well...he had reddish eyes and his hands were kinda cold.” He suddenly felt like downplaying this and pretending this conversation had happened. “He was really cool. We talked for a while about school and stuff.” 

“You will not speak to or go near him again.” Harry leveled a commanding look at him, his voice hard. He abruptly stood up. “Do I make myself clear?” 

He glared down at his plate. “Yes.” 

Harry left, grabbing the house phone as he went. Seth caught Leah’s eye out of the corner of his eye and jerked his chin towards the door.

He pushed his plate away. “Thanks for dinner.” Seth left the house and jogged over to the old shed he and Leah had turned into a sort of fort as kids. He sat down on the little plastic chair and waited. Sure enough Leah came out a few minutes later. She picked up her little pink plastic chair and sat down as well. 

They sat there for a while before Leah spoke. “So what do you need me for?” 

“Well I’m obviously ignoring dad. Andy was really nice and he’s gonna help me with a project and some stuff.” Seth didn’t mention the trashing of Sam’s truck, he wanted it to be a surprise for his sister. Also for her to have an alibi so no one would say anything about her being a harpy for not letting go. 

Leah nodded. “Need me to drop you off in town for a playdate then?” Her voice held less teasing, and more mocking now. But it was still their familier bantering. 

He nodded. “That and well…” Seth glanced at his sister. “Andy gave me an idea and I think it would be fun for us, and piss of Sam.” 

“I’m listening?” Leah’s dark eyes glinted in interest, more than she’d shown for a while actually. 

Seth leaned forward slightly. “You know those tickets dad got me for the Mariners game? For Sam and I to go. Well obviously I’m not taking Sam. And he used to complain that you never liked sports. So why don’t we both go, have a good time, take a ton of photos, maybe get a ball signed or something and show him what he’s missing?” 

“That’s…” She paused seeming to think it over. “I think that sounds like an excellent idea.” 

“Fuck yeah it is!” Seth pumped his hand in victory. “It’ll be great, he can eat his heart out and we can go do something and get out of here for a day.” 

Leah reached out punching him in the shoulder. “Thanks for being here.” 

“Always.” He nodded sharply while rubbing his shoulder. “You’re my sister.”


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo! Also I'm working on the Supercorp vampire fic. Like two more chapters. Should probably have it done by the end of the week.

Rosalie was conflicted, she didn’t like interacting with humans most of the time. It made her hungry, the men objectified her and most girls didn’t want someone who looked like her around them. But...Andrew liked Angela, and Edward was dating Bella. Breathing out she braced herself and walked towards the table full of humans and a painfully stiff Edward. She sat down, setting her tray down. 

“Hi?” Angela shared a glance with the one who was always drooling after Edward...Jessica. “Um are you sitting with us?” 

“Obviously.” She replied. “Unless you have a problem with that?” 

Angela seemed surprised by her attention. “No?” 

Rosalie nodded and shot a quick glare at Edward. He cleared his throat and spoke up. “Rosalie, what are you doing over here?” 

“Well Andy likes them.” She eyed the kids. It physically pained her not to rip Mike’s eyes out when she saw where his eyes were looking. 

Edward quickly spoke. “Jessica, I hear you and Mike are going to prom?” 

“Yes.” The girl sent a look towards Mike who was still staring at Rosalie. Her brow pinched, her eyes narrowed. 

Rosalie felt pity for the girl. “Well, I’ve never been a fan of prom.” 

“You didn’t go last year did you?” Lauren cut in. 

She eyed Mike. “No.” 

“I did, it was lovely. I went with Luke, he graduated though.” She sighed. 

Angela looked at Rosalie. “Is Andy alright? He hasn’t texted me back today.” 

“He has plans this afternoon and is cramming his schoolwork this morning.” Rosalie fought not to smirk, she’d had to inform her son that Sam Uley was a wolf. And fucking with wolves was always worth doing.

Angela sighed. “Oh that’s too bad. I was hoping he’d come get smoothies with us.” 

“I told you he wouldn’t want to. He has food allergies.” Bella spoke quickly, her eyes darting to Rosalie quickly. 

Lauren sighed. “It's so sad he wasn’t able to eat much with us the other night. He was so sweet.” 

Edward suddenly looked like he was choking on something. “He uh...really is something.” He shot a look at Rosalie that was pure glee. 

“Do you think he’ll want to come to our next study party?” Lauren zeroed in on Edward. 

He covered his mouth slightly. “I’m sure he’ll be happy to.” 

Rosalie eyed the girl suspiciously. Her ears caught Edward subshispering. ‘She thinks he’s gay and wants a fabulous gay friend. Thinks Angela is going to get the gay best friend to help her with fashion and is jealous.’ 

She paused and then started laughing. Who cared if the mortals stared, this was the best thing she’d heard in decades. Rosalie pressed her hand to her stomach as laughter peeled out of her. There was no way Andy would ever let himself just be someone else’s token friend, even if he was gay; which she doubted. He was so much more than a sidekick. The concept Lauren thought she could control a vampire like that was ridiculous. 

////

Andy waved as he spotted Seth jogging towards him. He frowned slightly. “Did you grow just since this weekend?!” 

“Growth spurt.” Seth grimaced. “Everything has been aching.”

He frowned and hopped off the hood of the car. “If you’re sure you’re ok.” 

“Fine.” The kid paused at the sight of the car. “Is that a ferrari?” 

Andy laughed and hooked his thumbs in his suspenders. “Yup, my mum has a thing for nice cars. This is her, and I’m quoting, ‘trash car’.”

“Dude...how rich are the Cullens? I mean I know your dad’s a doctor but...fuck.” Seth touched the vehicle reverently. 

He opened the drivers door. “Stock market and inherited money. It's rare that people like that are as generous as they are.” Andy smiled. “Come on, let’s go fuck up Sam’s car.” 

“This is gonna be good.” Seth clapped his hands and slid into the car. 

Andy let the engine pur before revving. He grinned over at Seth and winked. Then he hit the gas they took off as fast as the car would let him push it. He laughed as Seth whooped at the speed and the trees flew by. 

 

 

Andy popped the trunk space open. He grinned. “So, before we saran wrap this puppy how do you feel about the spilt milk smell idea? Cause I have a bottle of milk.” 

“I think you’re my hero dude.” Seth grabbed an armload of saran wrap. “And sure, but Sam always locks his truck.” 

Andy raised a brow. “Oh you have much to learn.” He pulled out a coat hanger. “I grew up in foster care in new york. I can get us into the car.” 

“I’ll get the first roll started while you do that.” Seth bounced over with a roll of the plastic wrap in one hand. 

Shaking his head Andy moved to the car window and expertly bent the hanger and popped open the door. The lack of people around the mostly deserted parking lot was helpful. Not to mention the pile of saran wrap made what they were doing fairly self explanatory. He took the 8oz bottle of milk and screwed the cap off. With a light toss he threw it into the passenger side floor. 

“What if you put some gum on the headrest?” Seth poked his head up from the other side of the truck. 

Andy pulled his wad of gum and smeared it into the fabric. “Good idea.” Clapping his hands he shut the truck door and grabbed his own roll of saran wrap. “Let’s get this baby wrapped up.” 

“Fuck yeah.” Seth cheered. 

 

 

Andy threw an arm over Seth’s shoulders as they basked in their work. “I think we did a pretty good job.” 

“This is sick.” Seth pulled his cellphone out. “Selfie for my sister?” 

He grinned. “Totally, let’s do it.” Andy loped over to the truck. The two of them posed in front of the vehicle and took a couple of pictures. He smiled as he watched Seth excitedly texting his sister. Chewing on his current piece of gum he cocked his head as he heard something. 

Andy frowned and began to walk towards the soft whimpers and heavy breathing. It didn’t sound like anything good. He started to jog, making his way into an alley. His eyes narrowed and a growl built in his throat. There was a man trying to rifle through a woman’s pockets, he had her pinned, a knife aimed at her stomach. 

Furry burned through him, the uncontrollable furry that he was learning his vampirism festered. He forgot that Seth was behind him, he forgot the sound of his human friend’s breathing. All he could see was the terrified woman and the mugger. He could smell dried blood on the knife, the sweat of the humans.

Andy snarled striding forward. Which is when he smelled it. It was thick and cloyingly around the man, arousal. With that he snapped. How dare he. Andrew moved fast. One minute he was at the end of the alley, the next he was besides the two humans. He grabbed mugger and gripped him by the back of the neck dragging him off of the woman. His eyes met the woman’s. “Run.” 

She didn’t think twice, she took off out of the alley at full human speed. 

Turning he snarled at the man. His entire being focused on every beat of the man’s heart. Andy felt his venom pooling in his mouth. His eyes tracked down to the unbuttoned jeans. “You weren’t going to just rob her if you could get away with it.” 

The mugger just struggled. He opened his mouth to scream for help. Andrew didn’t let him. 

He lunged, his teeth slicing through neck skin like butter. Hot blood slipping into his mouth. With one hand he covered the human’s mouth to muffle the screams. His other held the food in place as he drained him till he was a husk. It was orgasmic as the blood poured down his throat, the hot flavor washing away everything but his desire for more of it. 

////

Seth had been curious what Andy had heard. So he’d of course followed him. Finding some scumbag hurting a woman he’d been ready to throw down with Andy. They’d take the guy down, fuck pieces of shit who did things like that, they made his gut burn. That wasn’t what had happened though. He’d watched, too slow to react as Andy moved. The second the woman was around the corner the color drained from Seth’s face. 

Andy’s voice was monstrous, more snarling monster than man as he spoke. “You weren’t going to just rob her if you could get away with it.” And then he lunged. 

Seth watched, frozen as his friend drank the blood from the mugger. He realized in that moment that the legends were true. The Cullens were cold ones. Vampires were real. The news stories about animal attack. He was going to die. 

Finally the muggers body went slack. Andy dropped the body like so much garbage. There was blood smeared around his mouth. His oddly red eyes were a bright, inhuman red now. And then his eyes landed on him. 

Scrambling back, Seth tripped falling onto his back. Moving like a crab he scuttled back, his eyes wide and horrified. “You fucking killed him.” 

“Seth.” Andy looked alarmed. He rubbed at his mouth with the back of his hand. Wincing he held up his hands. “I’m not going to hurt you.” His voice was tight. 

Seth shook his head. “You killed him, you’re a vampire.” 

“I’m uh…” Andy glanced down at the body then back to Seth. His face hardened. “Seth, we need to get out of here. I promise I won’t hurt you. You’re my friend. But I need you to go get into the car. Please.” 

He swallowed, he didn’t have a choice did he? When a vampire with supernatural abilities tells you to do something you do it. It's not like he could fight. Seth shook as he climbed to his feet. He took off for the car. Sliding into the passenger seat he stared down at his hands. They were shaking violently. “Fuck.” 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck….” Seth curled onto himself. He let out a sob as he felt a thump, the car lowering as if a body had just been put in the trunk. 

The car door opened and Andy slid into the car. He looked neat and unruffled as if nothing had happened. This time when he gunned the engine it wasn’t exciting. The car was eerily quiet as they drove at dizzying speeds. 

Seth didn’t look up as they screeched to a halt. He just stayed curled up. The car jostled again. Sitting there he just cried. He hated all of this. Why hadn’t he listened to his dad? Why hadn’t his dad told him why!? God he was going to die. He didn’t want to die. Sniffing he rubbed at his eyes. 

It was unfair, it made him so angry and there was nothing he could do about it. Frowning he glanced up, why was it taking so long? Did Andy just not want to get blood on the car. He glanced around, he recognized where he was. Fumbling he opened the car door and stumbled out. “You brought me to the rez?” 

“The border actually.” Andy spoke up from where he was sitting on a stump a fair distance away from him and the car. “I can’t cross the border, thought it’d make you feel...safer.” 

“Safer?” Seth’s voice cracked. 

Andy pointed to a small pile on the ground between them. It was a bag of take out and a blanket. “I think you’re in shock? Those might help, but I don’t think I should come any closer.” 

“You...got me food?” Seth glanced from the food to the other guy. 

He nodded. “If you don’t want it it's fine. But I think we need to talk.” 

“Talk?” He croaked. His nose twitched. Seth hesitated, but shuffled to the pile. He reached out snagging the food and blanket. Moving back to the car he kept his eyes on Andy. Carefully he pulled the blanket over his shoulders. Seth dropped down, sitting against the car. 

Andy seemed to wait till he was eating before he spoke again. “I’d never hurt you, I’m not going to kill you. I don’t…” He grunted and ran a hand through his hair nervously. 

Seth eyed him over the burger before pausing. “You’re serious?” 

“Yeah, god help me I am.” Andy chuckled humorously. “It’s against our laws...or maybe not?” He leaned forward looking at him intently. “Your people turn into wolves.” 

“According to legend?” Seth felt rather hysterical. “Why aren’t you going to kill me? All those animal attacks were you and…” 

Andy frowned. “What? No. I’m mostly vegetarian.” He slumped. “We eat animals not people. It's why the Cullens all have carmelish eyes and mine are well…” He pointed at his ruby red eyes. 

“So they don’t kill people you do?” He didn’t understand what was going on. 

“Not really?” Andy groaned. “Look, I feed off animals. But when I run into people like that. People who are more monster than human I...well.” He stared at the ground. “That mugger wreaked of arousal, there was dried blood on his knife. He was excited by the violence. That wasn’t a desperate man doing the only thing he knew how to do.” 

Seth’s brow furrowed. “So...eating bad people vampire?” 

“Yeah, not often. Only human I’ve attacked since I got to Forks. Before that a date rapist and some KKK members. I am a monster, but I’m not the type of monster you think I am.” Andy looked up at him. “I’m young, I wasn’t thinking clearly when I attacked that man. We kinda get...tunnel vision when we’re angry. I forgot you were there completely.” 

Seth shook his head as he took in what the guy was telling him. “Why should I believe you?” 

“Because you’re alive.” Andy said bluntly. 

Seth choked, well that was honest. “So you’re supposed to kill me now that I know aren’t you?” 

“Yeah, kinda called my family and told them our thing with the car ran late and I wouldn’t make it to baseball.” Andy rubbed at the back of his head again. “If you could help me come up with a reason why I should have broken vampire law that would be good.” 

He stared before laughing, dear god. Seth stuffed the burger into his mouth. Three burgers later he tossed the last of the paper back into the take out bag. “Well I technically knew before? I just didn’t believe it?” 

“Right the treaty…” Andy nodded. “I could work with that. If I wait till you’ve passed from old age when I tell the vampire royalty that could help.” 

“There’s vampire royalty?” Seth stared at him in disbelief, that wasn’t in the stories. 

Andy smiled. “Yeah, three kings. Not that I’ve met them.” His smile turned fairly self deprecating. “I’ve only been a vampire for like seven months now.” 

“What were you before you were changed?” He pushed the blanket off of his shoulders, he felt hot, his skin itching.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys christmas music is the best!

Andrew adjusted the radio so they had some good music going on the car radio, while he turned his phone off. This was probably best not interrupted. “But yeah, you guys totally have at least three wolves. We don’t go near the border but we have heard three distinct howls, and I’m pretty positive Sam is one of them.” 

“Sam? He’s such a douche though!” Seth protested from where he was making them a fire to roast marshmallows on. 

He nodded. “Yeah, his truck smelled like wet dog. It was awful.” Andy frowned considering Seth. “Actually you do as well, not as badly but you’ve got a similar scent. It's more pleasant, more like dog and forrest.” 

“You think I could be a wolf?” Seth laughed outright. “Yeah, I’m just me.” 

He shrugged. “Maybe, but you’ve probably got the gene for it you know? Kinda like you don’t have to have blue eyes to have a blue eyed kid.” 

“Huh…” Seth tossed a log onto the small crackling flames. “So if you didn’t kill those people was it really an animal?” 

Andy winced. “No, it's a vampire. Not one of us. We’re hoping they realize this territory is claimed and leave. If not the family has been talking about taking care of it. There’s only two covens that don’t hunt humans, us and the Denali's. Carlisle calls them our cousins. Haven’t met them yet myself but they sound cool.” 

“Why not just go and hunt down the human eating vampires though?” Seth popped one of the marshmallows into his mouth. It seemed he was too hungry to wait for the fire to build up enough to start roasting them. 

He shook his head. “It's understood to not be allowed. There was a vampire war during the civil war. The amount of death was...large enough that anyone who begins to start aggressively attacking other vampires unprovoked risks being exterminated.” 

“Exterminated?” Seth gaped. 

Andy nodded. “It's what they do when you threaten our kind with exposure.” 

“Do they know about the tribe?” Seth straightened. 

He held up a hand in peace. “Yeah, but don’t worry. They care about threats to secrecy. The tribe’s supernatural.” 

“Do you think…” Seth curled on himself slightly. “Being a wolf is why Sam broke up with Leah?” 

Andy frowned. “Probably, it doesn’t excuse what he did though.” 

“No it doesn’t.” Seth shook again. 

“Hey are you sure you’re ok? You’ve been shaking a lot, and you’re sweating.” He sat down criss cross next to his friend. 

Seth stabbed a marshmallow on a stick and held it over the fire. “Yeah, think I’m just coming down with something.” He looked at him challengingly. “Scared even as a scary vampire you’ll catch a the flu?” 

“No, just worried you’re gonna get sick.” He jostled the kid slightly. Andy fell slightly more serious. “Are you sure you’re not scared still? ‘

“Dude you’re terrifying.” Seth turned to look at him. “But I get it. I mean I have a hard time with my temper, and I knew what that guy was going to do and I didn’t have vamp senses to tell me that.” 

Andy took in the kid. “You know if you change your mind I won’t be mad?” 

“No, you’ll be sad, which is almost worse by the way.” Seth turned his attention back to his marshmallow, stuffing an untoasted one into his mouth. “I don’t know you well, but you’re not evil.” 

He looked into the fire. “Don’t make a decision on me right now. You’re going through a lot. Take time, and know you’ll be safe on tribal land.” 

“Why’s it so important I don’t just accept you’re my friend right now?” Seth asked, voice thick with confusion. 

He clasped his hands. “You’re barely fifteen, I’m twenty one. It would be a disservice to you if I did anything else.” Andy frowned. “Tell your sister. You both would be carriers of the wolf gene. She definitely will know the same legends you know. If I let you make a decision while isolated with a person you know can be dangerous it would be...wrong.” 

“Aren’t you going to get in trouble?” Seth popped his roasted marshmallow into his mouth. 

Andy winced. “Technically I’m not in the wrong. But if what I’ve been told about the Volturi is true I’ll probably get tortured for a while and forced into working for them for a few years when they find out. Still, legal technicalities. You telling your sister isn’t going to make that worse.” 

“I’m sorry.” Seth patted his shoulder awkwardly. 

He plastered on a smile. “Well, it was my fault for hyper focusing when I should have known better.” 

They sat in companionable silence, Seth demolishing the entire bag of marshmallows. Seth finally spoke up. “So you uh...gonna get in trouble for the blood in the car trunk?” 

“Oh my mom’s going make me scrub it out.” Andy was not looking forward to the families reactions to his actions. He was so dead. 

The kid’s face looked conflicted. “I…” 

“Come on, let’s get you home.” Andy hopped up and held out his hand to help Seth up. 

Seth looked up at him before taking his hand. “Alright.” 

Andy smiled as he pulled Seth up to his feet. “Thank you.” 

 

 

 

As he parked the car by the house he frowned, something was wrong. Andrew got out and took in a deep breath, his senses focusing on the house. There was another vampire in the house, Bella’s heart beat was terrified. He moved as fast as he was capable. Forget subtle. He went straight through the window. 

Andy hit the strange vampire from behind. His arm wrapped around the strangers neck, and then he twisted. There was a shrieking, grating noise and then the head came off. It hit the floor rolling away as the body hit the ground. Snarling he looked around ensuring his family was safe.

////

Rosalie grabbed her son and hugged him tightly. “Oh thank god you’re ok.” 

“Mom.” He wrapped his arms around her. “What’s going on?” 

Edward snarled from where he was standing protectively in front of Bella. “We don’t have time for his. Bella isn’t safe, we need to get her out of here now!” 

“Three nomads came upon our baseball game.” Carlisle said quickly. “One is a tracker named James and he’s decided to hunt Bella. His mate Victoria will be with him.” He glanced at the headless vampire. “That was Laurent. He was warning us about James.” 

Rosalie growled as she held tighter onto Andy. “He was a threat.” 

“We need to go now!” Edward looked desperate, he was practically falling to pieces. 

Carlisle nodded. “You’re right. Alice go get the car ready for Bella.” 

Rosalie pulled Andy with her as they moved for the garage. “Stay with Esme. Edward, Emmett and I will be leading the tracker away.” 

“I’ll burn Laurent.” Jasper vanished back into the entryway. 

She tightened her grip on her son. This was what she was afraid of. Rosalie glared at Bella, but damn if Edward’s behavior didn’t clear up the singer or mate question. She relaxed as she felt Emmett’s hand on the small of her back. 

Emmett pressed a quick kiss to the side of her head. “We’ve got this babe.” 

“This is ridiculous.” She hissed. “I told you we shouldn’t have brought the human into our family.” 

Carlisle spoke firmly, his tone rebuking. “She’s Edward’s, she’s a part of this family. And we protect our family.” 

“Put this on.” Edward tossed a jacket at her. 

Rosalie hissed at him, but put it on. She turned facing Andy. Blinking she took in his eyes, they were bright red. He’d fed on a human. Swallowing she pushed it aside, they could handle that later. “Stay with Esme, the tracker could go for Charlie to lure out Bella. You need to make sure that doesn’t happen so we can take care of this threat. Do you understand?” 

“I promise, I won’t let anything happen to him.” His grin turned vicious. “One down, two to go right?” 

Emmett’s laugh boomed in the garage. “That’s the spirit kid. Next time don’t go killing a guest. If we had the time we’d be putting him back together instead of burning him. And you’d have to explain to him why you ripped his head off.” 

Rosalie shot a glare to where Edward was saying goodbye to his human mate. This was all such a mess. They should have just turned the human. The thought brought her to a stop. Turn her? Was that what she thought was the best option? This curse? 

“Now’s not the time Rosalie.” Edward barked as he ran to the garage door. 

She took Emmett’s hand. “Let’s go.” 

He nodded, and they took off after Edward to plant the false trail. 

////

Esme watched Charlie pass out after drinking a six pack. It was tragic to see the pain Bella’s excuse to run had been. She wished it could be different. Speaking of different, she looked over to the bright red eyes of Andrew. “Do you want to tell me about it?” 

“It’s a long story I should probably give to the whole family.” He shifted, ducking his head. “But short story was a mugger who reaked of arousal.” 

She sighed, she’d expected something like that. There wasn’t anything to say to that. So she left it, just watching and feeling the area. The usual sounds of the forest were around them as they waited. She nearly jumped when her phone rang. Answering she barely checked that it was Emmett. “What’s happening? Are you all ok?” Out of the corner of her eye she saw Andy straighten. 

-”No one’s hurt, James figured us out. We’re headed to meet up with Alice and Jasper.”- Emmett’s voice was uncharacteristically serious. 

Esme knew that if her heart still beat it be thumping out of control. “Protect each other. Nothing has changed here.” 

-”We can handle it. Edward says you two need to stay there in case they double back.”- Emmett’s voice was tight. -”Stay safe.”-

“We will. Tell everyone I love them.” The phone creaked slightly under her fingers. 

He let out a sound of frustration. -”I’ll tell them. I have to go. We’ll call when we arrive.”- The phone clicked off. 

Esme felt a warm hand on her back. She looked into her grandson’s eyes. “I’m scared.” 

“The waiting is the worst part.” Andy stepped closer, his arms loosely holding her in the lightest of hugs. 

She hugged him back.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna post as I write chapters. So no real schedule...knowing me I'll either disappear for a month or bust thing out in a month.

Victoria was breaking and shrieking in agony inside, all the way to her very bones. She wanted to scream, roar, rip those animal drinking fools into thousands of pieces and dance on their ashes. Instead she ran, ran like her immortal body had never been forced to run before. She was fast, her instincts took her through every opportunity to lose them, mislead them, slow them. Something told her if she made it to Canada she would be safe. She hadn’t lived this long by not listening to that voice. 

Despite being over a hundred years old her lungs still tried to draw air to help despite the fact she had not needed it since she was human. Last she’d felt an alarming sense of her enemies being close had been northern Nevada. She was going to make it. And then….well then she would plot her revenge. Her hair streamed behind her in a red banner as she leapt over a creek only to duck violently as she felt alarm race through her. 

She felt the wind whistling where her head had just been. Snarling she spun to face her new attackers. It was the soft looking female and one she hadn’t seen before. It was a male, red eyes glinting at her in the early morning light. “Didn’t think you held with human drinkers.” 

The male didn’t reply, he just lunged for her. Victoria spun around his attack and ran. She could tell he was hot on her heels, the female trailing them only slightly. Victoria felt it as she ran, she was in danger, real danger. She followed her instincts, weaving through the woods. A cruel smirk pulled across her face as she went. 

Behind her she could hear the male crashing through the woods with the mindless pursuit of a newborn, one unused to woods at that. Then she smelled it, wet dog. Leaping she cleared the line of scent and paused. The threat was gone. She watched the newborn come to a skidding halt. 

He hissed at her, the soft female landing next to him. 

Victoria winked at them before running further into the woods, though at a slower pace. Her nose twitched as she scented a human. Hunger. She hadn’t eaten in days, her throat burned. It wasn’t safe, but she needed to feed. The threat wasn’t pressing. She dropped into a small park, she breathed deeply, three hearts beating, three morsels before she continued to flee. She had time. 

Walking forward she took in the three humans, a woman, with claw like scars on her face with a child. It would be delicious. “Hello.” She purred. 

The woman’s eyes went from her eyes to her skin and widened in understanding. “Get behind me!” She spread her arms out blocking the view of them. “You’re not welcome here monster.” 

“You know what I am?” Victoria prowled closer. “Well, that won’t matter for long.” She let herself fall to her monster, focusing on the warm blood about to be pouring down her throat. She missed the feeling of danger as she lost herself to bloodlust. 

She moved faster than the human could see coming upon her, venom pooling in her mouth. The small girl in pink overalls screamed, high and uselessly. Victoria snarled and changed her first target from the woman to the child. 

////

Emily Young had never been so terrified in her entire life. Not even when Sam had turned into a wolf, the sudden agony of her face. No, even then she hadn’t felt this helpless. There was a second where she realized the cold one was going to attack Claire and not her. She cried out, “NO!!!!” 

But the cold one lunged, her teeth glittering as she moved for the toddler. Emily couldn’t stop it, her niece was going to die and she could barely process it. And then the cold one’s teeth closed on an outstretched arm lunging between the two instead of Claire’s neck. 

Emily’s breath caught in her throat as a great scream of pain rent the air. Her heart thundered as she saw the new person there. It was a young man, with red eyes, face twisted in pain. And then he punched the first cold one in the face. There was a blur and crash a few yards from them. 

She stumbled to try and grab Claire. Her fingers just touched the girl’s chubby cheek before she was yanked back, her hair being ripped at her scalp. Tears built at her eyes as she saw her poor niece. “RUN!” 

Then she went flying through the air. She ragdolled through the air before slamming into the ground. Crying she pushed herself up, her leg bent at a wrong angle. Emily tried to see if Clair could run. Just a few minutes for Sam to come save them. But out of reach, even if she could have done more than weakly push herself up Claire didn’t have time. 

The toddler was in the arms of the second cold one. She could see that this one was a man, with darker skin and black hair. His clothing was torn, one arm hanging uselessly, cracks spreading up his neck and onto his face. A horrible snarl was coming from him as he stood there, the red headed cold one broken in half at his feet. 

He let out a sound of pure rage and slammed his foot down on the female cold one’s throat. The creature’s neck cracked, the woman howling in rage and pain. And then her head snapped from her body. The victorious cold one kicked the head away from the other parts. He stood there, Claire still held possessively to his chest with his good arm. 

Emily dragged herself towards them. She didn’t care as long as she saved her niece. There had to be a way to get the girl away from the cold one. “Please, take me. Don’t hurt her!” 

He turned to look at her. It took several seconds for him to seem to reboot. “Are you bleeding?” His voice was tight, his chest not moving. Claire whimpered, her little fingers clutching at his shirt. 

“I…” She shook, pushing herself up into a sitting position. “No? I can make myself bleed if you just let the girl go.”

The cold one’s eyes widened. “Don’t! My control isn’t that great.” He blurred, coming to a stop kneeling at her side. His arm catching her arm. “Come on, let’s get you to safety.” 

“Please, just let her go.” Emily shook as she felt his cold hand touching her arm. 

“Hey, no I’m not going to hurt you.” He winced as he used his clearly damaged arm to hold Clair securely. “But we need to go. It isn’t safe here.” 

Emily shook as she felt herself be pulled up to her feet, though only one of them could take any weight. “Is this some game?” 

“I’d like not to die.” He pulled her arm over his shoulders, his useless arm dropping back to his side. Using his good arm he held Claire who was still whimpering. “Oh shush sweet heart. You’re safe now.” 

She didn’t understand what was happening. Staring down at his limp arm she realized, or more processed something. He’d put his arm between the woman cold one and Claire. This cold one had gotten hurt to prevent Claire from being attacked. Emily eyed how he was holding the toddler, the way his face softened, his arm was firm but not painful. “Where will we be safe?” 

“Public. I need to destroy Victoria before she can put herself back together.” He shot a concerned look at the still body. 

Emily swallowed, she didn’t have a choice. But her best chance was to go with this. He just might, just might actually be helping them. “Why?” Her voice was a croak. 

His red eyes flicked to her. “Because I couldn’t let her kill you and do nothing.” 

Emily heard the loud howls. She looked away from the vampire and felt hope as three wolves came crashing into the park. 

Sam’s black wolf form landed just yards from them, his teeth bared. His eyes met hers and she saw as he realized he couldn’t get to her in time. He snarled uselessly, his paws dragging at the dirt uselessly. 

“Don’t attack!” The cold one’s shoulders straightened. He seemed to wait before looking at her. “Go, they won’t let me close to you. I know it hurts, but I need you to limp to them. It's just a few yards. Can you do it?” 

Emily eyed Claire. “I won’t leave without her.” 

“She’ll go to you.” He pointed out gently and she saw his plan. 

So she carefully took a limping step forward. With her leg broken she couldn’t carry her niece. Claire wouldn’t walk to dangerous wolves. Why would she? But she would go to her. So she limped, teeth clenched. She managed eight horrible, agonizing steps before collapsing against Sam. Her fingers clutched at his fur. She breathed in his familiar scent, sucking in relieved breaths.

Emily finally turned and locked her eyes on Claire. “Alright, pass my niece please.” 

The cold one shifted, his mouth turning up as he carefully teased Claire’s little face up from where it had been pressed against his chest. “Hey there little one. You ready to go back to your auntie now?” His voice was kind and warm as he spoke. 

Claire let out a cry, her fingers tightening in his fingers. “No!” 

“Alright, alright.” His face softened, bouncing her slightly making a soft shushing noise. “Who do you want little one? Do you need a favorite toy maybe?” 

Emily realized it in this moment. This cold one had saved them, he was going to let them go. And he had to know he’d be killed as soon as Claire was out of his arms. She glanced to where Paul and Embry were snarling, hackles raised. “Sam, he saved us.” She said quietly. 

The cold one looked at her, his smile was lopsided. “It’s alright. I knew what would happen if I followed her onto your territory.” He turned back to Claire. 

“NO!” Claire started bawling, hitting her little fists against him. 

He looked more sad than anything at her outbreak. “Oh sweetie.” Carefully he lowered down onto his knees, hugging the little girl to himself. It was impressive how he detached her with practice hands. “You need to go to your auntie.” 

She sniffled, seeming to have realized he wasn’t going to change his mind or give in. “No go.” Her lower lip trembled. 

Emily felt Sam’s fur change under her hands. And then he was a man and not a wolf. He stood tall and unashamed of his nakedness. He carefully lifted her and carried her to Embry, setting her down on the back of the other wolf. Looking up he held her eyes. Turning he walked over to the cold one. 

The cold one looked up at his approach and shuddered before looking back at Claire. “The nice man is going to take you home now sweetie.” 

Same lowered, his large hands lifting Claire. He hugged the little girl, his voice as a rumble. “You’re safe.” 

Standing stiffly the cold one held his gaze. “Don’t hurt the Cullens because of this. They told me not to. I’m the one who broke the treaty.” His lips pulled up slightly, his face pained looking. “I’m the one without the control or will to keep to their diet.” He sucked in a deep breath. “Don’t let the girl watch.” And then he tilted his chin up, the only other movement the twitching of his damaged arm. 

Sam stood there before speaking. “Paul, go get a lighter. We need to dispose of the leech that’s in pieces.” He seemed to consider the standing cold one. “What is your name leech?” 

“Andrew Hale.” He stood there, position loose and unmoving. 

Sam’s face remained hard. “Will you submit to a trial by the elders of the tribe?” 

“You’re not going to just eat me?” Andrew tilted his head, confusion on his face. He shook himself slightly. “Of course, I’m at your mercy.”

Sam’s jaw tightened. “If you try to flee or attack I’ll have you ripped to shreds.”


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas!

Billy Black looked up from his breakfast as his door opened. “Sam, what are you doing here this early?” 

“Two vampires crossed the border this morning.” Sam’s voice was a rumble. “A female and a male. The female attacked Emily and Claire while they were at the park.” 

His attention snapped to Sam’s face. “Are they alright?” 

“Emily is in the hospital. She has a broken leg. They were still helping her. I couldn’t...I couldn’t be there while they set it.” His voice was thick with pain and guilt. 

He set his set his silverware down, and rolled his wheelchair out. “Is the vampire dead.” 

“Yes, but not because we killed it.” Sam’s neck pulsed. “We arrived to find the female vampire torn to pieces. A second vampire, with red eyes, crossed the border and tore her to pieces. He saved Emily and Claire. Knowing we would kill him he passed them to us without any attempt at fighting. His name is Andrew Hale.” 

“Is?” Billy frowned, this was completely outside of his expertise. His father was the man who’d understood this world, not him. 

Sam’s hands clenched. “He saved my imprint, he treated Claire with kindness and sacrificed his life to save two members of our tribe for no gain. I couldn’t kill him, it didn’t...it wasn’t right. I left him with Embry and Paul. He’s agreed to stand for a trial before our elders.” 

“I’ll call the others, we’ll meet here. We can’t risk having the vampire any closer to the center of our territory. Have the boys bring him in here now.” Billy wheeled for the phone. He was going to have to find a way to keep Jacob away from the house.

 

 

Billy sat besides Harry Clearwater, and Old Quil as they sat around the kitchen table. It wasn’t exactly a traditional place for trials. Standing in front of them were Paul and Embry who were gripping the shoulders of the vampire who was sitting on a spindly wooden chair staring at the ground. Sam standing stiffly before them. 

He cleared his throat. “Andrew Hale, you’re charged with violating the treaty formed between my grandfather Ephraim Black and leader of your coven Carlisle Cullen. We are here to decide if the treaty still holds and your fate.” 

Andrew’s head snapped up. “What?! No! It was just me. The others would never. I acted alone. Please don’t hurt them.” His eyes were wide as he looked around, his red eyes damning him. 

Harry spoke up. “You are a member of his coven are you not?” 

“Yes…” The vampire flinched. 

Harry continued. “Then he is responsible for your behavior. If one of our wolves killed a member of your coven would you not attack?” 

“I would.” The vampire swallowed thickly. 

Billy stared at the vampire who’d been willing to risk his life for their people. “You’re a member of the Cullen clan yet you don’t follow their diet.” 

“I mostly do.” He shifted awkwardly, though he didn’t fight against the hold of the wolves. “But I can’t see evil and stand by. I kill people, but only people who don’t deserve to be called that.” 

Harry scoffed. “And who are you to judge?” 

“It’s not…” The vampire looked up. “Would you allow me to call a witness? I am a monster. But I’m not the type of monster you think I am.” 

Bill eyed the creature. “You think we’ll allow a second vampire on our land?” 

“Not a vampire.” His eyes tracked to Harry. “Seth Clearwater. He knows what I am.” 

Harry stood up. “YOU! You’re the red eye who spoke to my son in Port Angeles. How dare you interact with my family.” 

Old Quil spoke up. “Jared, go fetch Harry’s boy.” He eyed the vampire. “Tell us, how old are you?” 

“Seven months as a vampire.” Andrew met their eyes. “I was twenty two when I was in a fatal car accident. I’m still considered a newborn and I’m not...I’m not good at controlling my impulses, obviously.” 

Sam spoke up. “Why would you save our tribe members?” He was frowning, arms crossed. 

Billy spoke up. “Don’t forget that your coven’s fate rests on your testimony.” 

“I…” Andrew swallowed, he rubbed his hands on his pants. “I grew up in foster care in New York. It was...there were people who were amazing. But they were the exception. I was moved between homes for getting in fights a lot. I never was able to walk away when I saw things that were wrong.” He shuddered. “I got good grades, threw myself into school to stay off the streets.” His lips quirked. “Only reason I didn’t get expelled was cause we all believed that people who snitched after a fight were dead. Accumulated a lot of debt, but got through school. I was in my first year as a social worker when I died.” 

Billy’s hands clasped his his lap. “You went from social worker to murderer?” 

“No.” He shook his head. “I’ve taken it further since I turned.” His face furrowed. “And I’ve done things I’m ashamed of. But I was never the type of person who could walk away.” 

Quil’s thin voice cut through the silence at that statement. “You have no intention of eating only animal as the rest of your coven does then?” 

Andrew licked his lips. “No.” 

“We cannot allow a human drinker so close to our borders.” Harry spoke. “A single act of kindness does not change he’s a murderer.” 

Billy nodded. “I agree, but that does not change he saved two of our people at risk of his own life. That is a debt, but one done by violating a law.” 

“Use that.” Andrew looked up, his face slightly panicked. “Let the treaty stand and kill me. If there is any debt let my family not be punished for my mistakes.” He leaned forward, pressing against the hand holding him in place. “Please, anything. Don’t hurt my family.” 

Billy stared at the vampire, he looked young and desperate. He found himself thinking of his daughters, both of whom were older than this cold one. “You are young, but you are an adult.” 

Jared opened the door escorting Seth into the crowded kitchen. 

Seth took in the room, his eyes hardening at Sam. But as soon as he spotted Andrew he jolted forward. “Andy!” He looked around. “You can’t hurt him, he’s a good person.” 

“Calm down.” Harry ordered. He glared at the vampire. “Sit on that stool and answer questions when they are posed to you.” 

Seth practically shook as he dropped down on the stool, his glare was vicious as he looked around. 

Andrew spoke up. “Sorry about dragging you into this.” He winced. 

“Seth Clearwater.” Billy took control of the room. “How did you come to be aware of Andrew Hale’s nature as a cold one?” 

Seth’s jaw ticked, he shot a glare at Sam. “We saran wrapped Sam’s truck in Port Angeles.” 

“That was you?” Sam’s face looked thunderous as he looked at Seth. 

Seth just tipped his chin up. “What about it?” 

“Seth, how did you find out he was a cold one from a juvenile prank?” Billy cut off the fight that was on the brink of breaking out. 

The kid shot a last glare at Sam before turning back to them. “There was a rapist. Andy heard him. I thought we were just gonna force him off the girl. I was down to square up, guy had a knife and everything. But then well…” 

“You witnessed a cold one kill a human and you’re fine with that?” Harry stared at his son like he’d never seen him before. 

Seth met his father’s stare. “He’s a good person. I needed help and he listened, offered to help just because he wanted to. He talked to me, made sure I was alright. Didn’t threaten me or anything.” 

Jared spoke up. “This is ridiculous.” He rolled his shoulders. “Can’t we just give him community service or something? It's not like we can kill him. He saved Sam’s imprint. And so what if he eats the occasional rapist? Does anyone actually care?” 

“We kill leeches, it's what we do.” Paul snapped. 

Old Quil spoke up. “That could work.” His thin voice silenced everyone in the room. “We only have three wolves.” His old hands laid on the table. “It is not a matter of will we dissolve the treaty or won’t we. Our people cannot stand against a coven of eight. Our wolves are inexperienced, unable to protect our borders.” 

Billy bowed his head at the truth of it. “We all have let our tempers and instincts rule us.” He sighed looking at the vampire, young and clearly impulsive but possibly helpful. “Harry?” 

“You’re both right.” Harry said after a moment of hesitation. 

Billy sighed, they had reached a decision then. “Then your sentence Andrew Hale is this; you will aid our wolves in the protection of our borders and in learning to fight your kind for a time of two years. You will not harm a member of our tribe for the entirety of your existence. Do you accept these terms?” 

“Yes.” Andrew nodded quickly. 

Billy looked to Sam. “He is to be escorted at all times that he is on our land to fulfill his obligations. For now return him to his coven.” 

////

Sam kept an iron grip on the shoulder of the cold one as he lead him to border. “If you lied I’ll rip you to shreds.” 

“I didn’t lie.” Andrew eyed him, before his shoulders squared. “When will you expect me?” 

He considered the vamp. “Tomorrow night. You will be useful for standing watch during the night.” 

“I assume if my scent is anywhere it shouldn’t be I’ll be ripped to shreds?” Andrew raised a brow, his posture relaxing slightly. 

“Exactly.” Sam stopped them as they reached the border. “We may only have three wolves. But I would die to bring down any threat to my tribe. If your coven is a threat I will take as many down with me as I can.” 

Andrew straightened. “That won’t happen.” 

“See to it that it doesn’t. Now leave.” He shoved the cold one across the border. 

The cold one looked over his shoulder at him and then vanished at a speed that would be hard to match. 

Sam waited before turning and bursting into his wolf. His paws tore at the ground as he ran as fast as he could for Emily. It killed him to have left her side while she was in pain. She needed him and he hadn’t been there. 

He didn’t feel settled until he was standing in their home, seeing her sleeping on the couch, leg elevated and iced. A great shuddering gust came from him before he went and picked up a blanket. With care he tucked her in, before sitting on the floor. Tonight he would stand watch over his heart.


	14. Grounded

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I'm not dead! Just so busy....like damn holiday season is busy.

Andy kept his mouth shut as his mom fussed over him. He knew he’d barely avoided death, Rosalie had every right to be worried. “I’m alright. Two grizzly bears and I’m all healed up.” 

“You nearly died.” She ran her thumb along where his neck had cracked from him nearly having his head ripped off. “If she hadn’t of been in a feeding frenzy you would have.” 

He allowed the touch, leaning into it slightly. “I only did what you would have done.” 

“I wouldn’t have been so stupid as to jump a border with our natural enemies.” Rosalie slapped him upside the head. “You nearly died! You are going to have a scar from her bite for the rest of your life. Do you not understand how reckless you’ve been this last week? You killed in front of a baby wolf, attacked a vampire in our home without knowing the situation, crossed the border and you think you can just say ‘sorry’?!” 

Andy shrunk in on himself. “I didn’t mean to...I just...didn’t think.” 

“Because you don’t!” Rosalie caught his face between her hands. “You have all these ideals and beliefs. Then you just act without thinking, just acting on principle without the slightest minute to think about the consequences of your actions. You’re grounded.” 

He didn’t bother to protest, he deserved it. “Yes mum.” 

“You will not be unsupervised with a human till you’ve proved you can handle the responsibility.” Rosalie’s eyes were sharped and pained. “I don’t want to hear a single complaint.” 

Cringing he nodded. “I’m sorry.” 

“I can’t lose you.” She yanked him into a painfully tight hug. 

Andy hugged her back, burying his face in her shoulder. He just...he forgot people cared what happened to him. It was so easy to forget that he really mattered to these people. “I’ll do better.” 

“Good.” Rosalie pulled back, straightening his collar and hair. “Now go call your human friends and cancel your plans with them. No sleep overs.” 

He winced slightly but nodded. “Alright.” 

“And work on your homework. You’ve been slacking and I know you can do better.” She flicked the end of his nose. 

Emmett dropped his arm around his shoulders. “Come on, we’re going to have a quiet, boring family night.” He caught Rosalie’s hand, bringing it up and kissing the back of her hand. “Some chess against someone who isn’t Edward will settle things.” 

Andy’s eye twitched. “Who’d play a strategy game against him?” 

“We get bored.” Emmett shrugged. 

He leaned against Emmett. Something untwisted as Emmett pulled their little family to a chess set. He sighed, it was going to be alright.

////

Rosalie heard someone sitting down on the hood of one of the cars. She looked up from where she was elbow deep in the volvo’s engine. “Emmett.” 

“So our kid has an impulse control problem.” He chuckled. “I mean damn, I have a feeling him growing out of his impulsiveness after his newborn years are over is a pipe dream.” 

She disconnected the coolant. “I don’t know what to do.” She hissed under her breath. “It's like he has amazing control and then he goes and does things like this!”

“Oh babe, no.” Emmett sounded sympathetic. “He’s got as much control as a usual newborn has. The difference is that he’s not like us, or like a usual vampire in how he’s dealing with it. He woke from being a guy with a desperate need to help to being a monster. So he’s focused all of that rage and hunger towards people he sees as the ‘real’ monsters.” 

Rosalie paused, that actually made a lot of sense. “That’s why he seems so settled, he’s just not letting his aggression spill out all over the place. But he’s not able to keep to our diet because he does lose control whenever he identifies a ‘monster’.” 

“Exactly. He’s taken the usual rage and hunger and just general pain from being changed and focused it onto a single target.” Emmett sighed, rocking back so that he was laying along the hood of the car.

“Is it a bad thing?” Rosalie huffed as she straightened out of the engine she’d been...honestly just disassembling. “Those people he kills deserve it. They are monsters.”

Emmett let out a huff. “They do, but he loses control and that’s dangerous. Give him time and he’ll get that control. But we’ve been lax since he’s so safe to be around most people. At least he’s using his newborn issues constructively.” 

“I miss when all we worried about was getting lost in each other.” She brushed her few fly away hairs back. 

He hummed. “That was nice, but you don’t. You just got a kid with some troubles.” 

“Being a parent is hard.” Rosalie felt herself unclenching from the stress. “I always pictured it all as cute babies and prams when I thought about it.” 

Emmett chuckled fondly. “But it's better like this right?” 

“It is.” She smiled softly. Walking over to her husband, trailing her fingers along the hood of her car he was on. “As much as I dislike our son being with those mongrels, and that I was vetoed on keeping an eye out on him, we have an unexpected opportunity. Jasper and Alice are watching Andy, Edward is still in Phoenix .” She purred. “Are you thinking what I’m thinking?” 

He grinned. “That privacy is the best thing to have happened this week” He wiggled his eyebrows. 

“Exactly.” Rosalie hopped up onto the car hood, straddling her husband. “Well, it seems like we’re wasting time then.” 

Emmett’s hands curled around her hips. “We should see to that.” 

She reached up, pulling her hair out of it's high bun. Shaking her hair out she looked down at Emmett. She felt a rush of power and satisfaction at the look in his eyes. Her Emmett. “Yes, let’s.” 

////

Billy passed a beer to Harry. “You need to talk to your son Harry.” 

“I have, he just doesn’t listen.” Harry shook his head. “And Leah just...I don’t know what do about that girl.” 

He sipped at his own beer. “Leah is hurt, and her brother is defending her. It's a good thing. The price our tribe’s secrets requires are hardest on those close to the pack but not close enough to understand.” 

“I can’t make it better.” Harry stared down into his beer. “Why can’t they let it go?”

Billy had learned a lot of things having two daughters. “You can’t just expect them to understand what they don’t know. Besides, Leah will move past her heart break with time.” 

“My daughter is heartbroken, my son abandoned and instead of mourning and moving on they are so angry.” Harry took his hat off and pinched the bridge of his nose. “I can’t make her pain go away.” 

Billy tapped his finger against his bottle. “We can’t fix everything.”

“Wish we could.” Harry grunted. “So, why are you and Old Quill so easily open to the idea of using that newborn? It’s a dangerous risk.” 

He took another sip of beer, he was going to need it. “How are our wolves born?” 

“By vampires being...oh.” Harry raised his bottle in a salute. “A solution to our lack of wolves.” 

“Exactly.” He nodded. “Besides, as the female cold one showed us, we cannot wait for our pack to grow naturally.” 

Billy clinked their bottles together. “Our people will protect ourselves, we just need time.” 

“Patience in everything.” Harry laughed, his voice rasping. “Who’d have thought we’d be here?”

////

Jared leapt, his jaws bared. 

Andrew ducked, catching him around the neck. 

“Dead.” Sam’s voice boomed. 

Jared shook off Andrew, his nose wrinkled from having to be so close to the sickly sweet scent. It was truly disgusting. He trotted over to the side. 

Andrew brushed fur off of himself. “Not sure how great this is for practicing? I mean I’m not that strong? Most of the family could take me down.” 

“You’re what we have.” Sam replied sharply. “Paul attack, no permanent injuries.” 

Jared watched as Paul tore towards Andrew. He hit the ground just to the side of the vampire before springboarding into Andrew. 

Andrew spun with the hit, his elbow driving Paul downwards. He went up and over Paul’s head, using his muzzle to move. Andrew landed lightly behind him, hands held up and eyes narrowed as he watched Paul. 

“Jared, coordinate with Paul.” Sam barked in command. 

He charged forward, Jared knew that Paul was going to go straight for the attack again. So he moved to behind Andrew. Sure enough, as Andrew focused on Paul he took a step backwards. 

Jared went low, Paul was leaping up. He grabbed Andrew with his teeth. It was hard not to just instinctively snap down. Instead he just held, growling lowly in warning not to struggle. 

“Dead.” Sam clapped his heads. “Enough for today.” 

Jared fazed back to human. “Oh god.” He spat out onto the ground. Wiping at his tongue with the back of his hand. “You’re disgusting.” 

“You slobbered on me.” Andrew’s face scrunched up as he wiped at the slobber on his shirt. “Did you have to slobber on me? At least I don’t slobber on you guys.” 

Paul grunted as he pulled on a pair of shorts. “Befriending the leech? Really?” 

“I have a name you know.” Andrew grumbled pulling his shirt off. “I can never wear this again. Do you know what Alice is going to do when she realizes she has an excuse for buying me workout clothing?” 

Jared frown. “What?” 

“Vampires are obsessive. She likes to shop.” The bloodsucker shivered. “So many clothes.” 

“Enough.” Sam cut in walking forward. “You have the night look out shift Hale.” 

Andrew rubbed at his face with his damp shirt. “And every night for the foreseeable future.” He rolled his eyes. “I’m gonna go get a clean shirt before that. I don’t feel like imitating your lack of shirts. Which, what is that?” 

Jared snorted. “You are not what i was expecting from a cold one. Even if you’re as disgusting smelling and tasting as I was. Do you guys really sparkle?” 

“I sparkle.” Andrew rubbed at the back of his head. “I mean you guys look pretty cool even if you smell like wet dog.” 

He snickered. “Big bad cold ones. More like sparkly fairies made of bleach and candy syrup.” 

“Stop it both of you.” Sam ordered. “We’re done for the day. Jared, Paul your families will be missing you.” 

Jared waved at the vampire before jogging after Sam and Paul. “You just want to get home to Emily.” 

////

Andrew relaxed in the upper branches of the tree. He hummed as he listened to Angela on the phone. “Really Eric hasn’t done anything since you asked him to prom?” 

-”No, and it's just… I like him. He’s funny, kind, we’ve known each other since forever.”- Angela sounded tired. 

“And he’s reasonably cute?” His lips quirked up in amusement. “He’ll be a fun date for prom. Maybe ask about what he wants to wear? He sounded pretty into the theme from what you were saying.” 

Angela’s breath sounded over the phone. -“But I want him to like me.”-

“Do you like him and want him to feel the same way as you do? Or do you just want someone to like you and he’s someone you’re comfortable with?” Andy enjoyed that he didn’t have to chew gum since he was in the middle of the woods. 

-“I...the last one.”- Angela mumbled. -”Does that make me a terrible person?”-

He shifted so that he was sitting on the branch instead of laying on it. “No, it makes you a teenager. There’s nothing wrong with that.” 

-”You’re saying it's fine?”- She sounded full of disbelief. 

He looked up through the branches at the stars. “I’m saying it's just what it is. I messed up the other day.” 

-”Hence the grounding?”- Angela asked 

“Hence the grounding.” He bit at his lip. “I did something really stupid. I’m not good at keeping my temper. I lost it, got into a fight with some guys I couldn’t beat. It was so stupid.”

-”Why’d you get into a fight? I can’t really see you throwing a punch.”- Her voice was soft.

His hand clenched against the tree branch, digging into the wood. “A...dangerous person was attacking a woman and a kid. I thought I was defending them. But I just got the attention of some dangerous people.” 

-”What like a gang?”- She asked, disbelief and amusement in her tone. 

He didn’t say anything, staring at the ground. 

-”Wait, really?”- Angela gasped in disbelief. -”Are you alright? Holy shit are you in trouble?”-

“I’m alright.” Andy smiled wryly. “But the point is we all do stupid stuff. And yours didn’t get anyone hurt.” 

Angela paused before replying. -”First, don’t think you’re out of explaining the entire fight and gang thing. Because you're not. Second, does this mean I have to unask Eric from prom?”-

“No, it means you go and have a good time. But you don’t have to worry about it being romantic. Just have fun.” He chuckled. “And...let’s see how to put this. I was um...near what I knew was gang territory and---”


	15. Changing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still writing this!

Seth spotted Sam coming out his house. The asshole was in his stupid shorts without a shirt and just looked like he ought to be there. His whole body began to shake, rage boiling over inside of him. A growl rumbled through his chest, and then he lunged for him. There was a blur of fur and then he was crashing into the garage in a tumble of limbs. 

He snarled, his teeth trying to tear into the black furred throat of the massive wolf half stuck in his dad’s truck. Seth felt a cacophony of thoughts and noise in his head that were not his own. There were images and memories that were not his own. When an image of Leah from Sam’s perspective hit, he realized whose mind he was in. Snarling he grabbed onto the image and tore into the asshole’s mind for answers. 

Sam growled tackling him out of the garage, but he couldn’t stop the stream of information. 

Seth yelped as Sam’s teeth caught around his throat. He whined as he felt an order coming crashing into his very mind. ‘STOP!’ 

 

 

 

Seth ran, the wind in his fur for where he knew his friend was. His one friend who would understand what was going on. Eyes burning from the wind rushing past him. Images and truths blurred across his mind. He felt sick, his stomach rolling. The curdled scent of sweetness hit his nose. Scrunching up his nose he followed the smell. It was essentially the same scent as a soap or perfume store with the door closed. Just...overpowering combination of probably individually ok scents. Still, it was outside so it wasn’t too awful….

He came to a skidding stop at the base of a large pine tree. Looking up he spotted a sparkling figure sitting up in the highest branches of the tree. Seth wished he had bothered to wait to learn how to go back to being human. So he just let his head fall back and howled.

Andy laughed as he dropped down from the top of the tree and landed on the ground. “Do you guys need me for something?” He cocked his head to the side. His brows pulled together. “You’re new. I’m allowed to be here, just ask Sam. I’m supposed to be here.” 

Seth lowered his head and shoved his nose into Andy’s face. He was upset and irritated not to mention he couldn’t talk to his friend. Letting a series of whining sounds of he just shoved at his friend. 

“Woah!” Andy’s arms flailed as he was pushed back a step. He looked at Seth, seemingly bemused. It took a second and then he took a pointed sniff, his eyes widened. “Seth!?” 

Seth nodded. He whined and leaned against his friend. 

Andy reached out and scratched behind Seth’s ears. “Dude, you got all wolfy!” He laughed as he grinned at him. “Congratulations man.”

He shivered and then he found himself sitting naked on the ground. Seth blinked as he realized his fur was gone. “Uh…” A jacket thumped on top of his head.

Andy turned so he wasn’t facing him. “Nothing wrong with nudity, but you might want to cover up till you’re used to it.” 

Seth grabbed the jacket wrapping it around his waist. He stood up slowly, it almost felt weird to be on two feet. “Thanks.” He stared at the ground.

“Hey, you don’t seem ok. What’s going on?” His voice sounded concerned. 

He crossed his arms. “I saw in Sam’s head and I just…” 

“Ah.” Andy leaned against the tree. “What’d you see?” 

“He didn’t want to just ditch me. Or just...tell Leah nothing. But the Elders, my own dad, insisted on it. They made him think it was the best way! He wanted to tell her, to explain. But no, can’t tell anyone the wolf secret.” Seth snapped out. “He was just a gimp and let the them tell him what to do. But he cared! It just…” 

His friend raised a brow. “Sounds like they put him in a hard place. Do you think that makes his decisions not to break those rules any better?” 

Seth dug his toes into the ground. He grumbled. “It just makes him sad.” His brow furrowed. “I can live with him just being...a doormat to the elders. He just did what he was told. But that’s not… who I thought he was.” 

“So not mad, just disappointed?” Andy asked, his face creased in concern. 

He shrugged. “Pretty much.” Seth ran a hand through his hair. “I just...feel sorry for him, and really frustrated with him.” 

“Fair.” Andy punched his shoulder. “You’re allowed to feel however you do. Honestly I’d still want to break his nose if I was you.” He shrugged. 

“Thanks.” Seth’s lips pulled up at that. “I just had to get out of there.” His eyes narrowed. “Especially before my dad got there. I can’t...I can’t go home and face my dad. He refused to let Sam be in contact with me, or tell Leah. I’m so angry!” His teeth sharpened, gums aching as he felt his skin tightening as if his wolf was trying to burst out of him. 

“Hey, you’re ok. You don’t have to go home.” Andy laid a hand on his shoulder. “I have a room with a super comfy couch you can crash on for a night or two? I mean you’d have to be alright with sleeping in the middle of a coven of vampires. But my house is your house right?” 

Seth stared at the vampire and just slumped. “Thank you.” 

“I mean my mom’s totally gonna kill me for bringing you home.” His face turned mischievous. “But well, I always wanted a pet dog.” 

He tackled his friend. “You take that back!” 

 

 

 

Seth raised his hand in greeting, his smile plastered on as the door to the Cullen home opened. Andy’s arm around his shoulders felt rather like a choke hold. Several pairs of surprised looking faces peered out. 

Andy’s annoyingly perky voice chirped from besides him. “I brought home a puppy!” 

////

Leah didn’t bother to check her cell phone as she picked it up. “Hello?” 

-”Hey sis.”- A deeply guilty sounding Seth greeted. 

She lowered the computer board she’d been working on. “What did you do?” 

-”I kinda changed into a wolf?”- His voice squeaked. 

Leah twitched. “So what, running off in the woods and chasing your tail with Sam?” 

-”No, bit him.”- Seth indignantly protested. -”But I uh saw in his head and he’s just… he’s weak Lee. I don’t...I don’t know how to explain it. But the elders told him to do what he did to us. Even dad pushed for us being kept in the dark.”- There was a growl to his voice. -”I can’t be around dad without trying to bite him for a while, so I’m kinda crashing at the Cullen’s house?”- 

She sucked in a sharp breath through her teeth. “You’re safe there?” 

-”Well the most dangerous member of their coven is Andy and he dyed all of his hair purple this week.”- Seth snickered. -”I’ll be fine. Apparently they settle their pecking order with Mario Kart so I’m playing with them later? And Alice got really excited that my clothing got ripped from changing. Her closet is….terrifying.”- 

Leah’s rigid posture eased somewhat. “If they hurt you I’ll make a flamethrower and come burn them all to a crisp.” 

-”They can totally hear you.”- Seth groaned. -”Emmett and Andy just declared that they like you and if you need help torching someone else count them in.”- There was a loud crack sound. -”And Rosalie just slapped them both over the head.”-

Her lips quirked up slightly. Well, sounded like her brother would be fine. “So we’re not talking to dad again?” 

-”We’re not talking to him till he explains to you unprompted why your douche of an ex dumped you. Or why he had to help you move out as soon as he dumped you. Cause Sam is a spineless ass and just did what they told him to do….I’m gonna bite him again next time I see him. It will make me feel better.”- Seth replied. 

Leah’s eyes narrowed at the familiar pain. After Seth had found out and told her it had..helped. It made sense for why Sam had suddenly changed. She hadn’t done anything wrong. But it still hurt she hadn’t been worth the truth. Or for him to take a month out of his life before pursuing his stupid perfect imprint. So it was just plain anger now. No doubts or questions of what she’d done to cause it. “Does mom know?” 

-“Sorta?”- Seth hesitated. -”She knows about the wolves, knows Sam is a wolf. But she had nothing to do with the decisions, and from what Sam knows doesn’t know alot about what the council ordered him to do.”-

Her teeth ground, her gums aching with furry. “Would they have even told you that you might turn once you started showing signs if you hadn’t of already known?” 

-”No.”- Seth’s voice was soft. -”I got your back, but once Sam takes a look in my head they’re all gonna know you know. Which...fuck.”-

“What else can they do? It's not like they can kick me out of the tribe for having secret tribe knowledge.” She scoffed. 

There was a pause, and several muffled sounds of voices. Seth’s voice was slow as he spoke. -“So uh...the Cullens say that if the tribe even thinks of doing that to you you’re welcome to come stay with them. Also that they’d be happy to make and distribute axe body spray bombs along the border in retribution to the...furry mongols.”- 

Leah outright snorted at that. “Well, tell them thank you. I’m going to have to meet these blood suckers of yours. They don’t sound half bad.” 

-”Right? And Esme went and bought pizza rolls and made me four steaks with mashed potatoes for dinner! Also a whole bowl of salad. She’s super nice and keeps giving me snacks! Like the nice ones.”- He sounded chuffed at that. 

She paused before remembering the vampires were stupid rich. “All the more food for me tonight.” Which actually...she cackled. Fighting her brother over food was a daily battle. “No fish sticks for you leech lover!” 

-”You bitch!”- Seth exclaimed. There was a cracking sound. -”I mean enjoy the fish sticks, of course you should have my share. Because you’re my wonderful and perfect older sister who I’d never call names.”-

Leah snorted. “Rosalie hit you didn’t she?”

-”......maybe.”-


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!

Rosalie raised a brow as she came down into the kitchen and found Seth stuffing his mouth with pancakes. “Didn’t you go home...a week ago?” 

“Mfph.” He swallowed, thumping himself on the chest. “Esme said I could come over for food anytime.” He grinned.

Esme zipped into the kitchen. She ruffled the wolf’s hair. “Of course you should dear. It’s been lovely to have a chance to use the kitchen.” With a smooth motion she set a large platter of sausage on the table. 

Seth practically glowed before he started stuffing whole sausage links into his mouth. His cheeks puffing out like a squirrel. 

“Really?” Rosalie’s nose scrunched up in disgust. Lifetimes of high school and she still was perpetually horrified by the eating habits of the teenage male. 

“Seth!” Andy came zipping in, face split wide in a bright smile. He laughed, pausing to kiss Rosalie's cheek before zipping to Seth’s side. “I wasn’t expecting you here this morning.” 

Swallowing again Seth grinned. “Thought I could stop by before school. And thought I could break you out of here for a movie in Port Angeles?” 

Rosalie crossed her arms. “Not unsupervised.” She felt herself weakening as Seth and Andy shot her puppy eyes. “Fine, but I’m driving you two idiots and having date night with Emmett while you too watch your movie.” 

“Yes!” Seth fist pumped before high fiving Andy. 

Andy shot her a wide smile before turning his attention to his friend. “So what movie are you thinking?” 

Rosalie shook her head before walking over to Esme. “You had to invite the dog over.” 

“He’s lovely.” Esme’s face was soft and warm. 

She raised a brow. “He stinks the whole house up.” 

“Hey! I heard that!” Seth yelped from where he and Andy had been looking at Andy’s phone. 

Esme just shooed her from the kitchen. “Would you like some more pancakes dear?” 

Rosalie rolled her eyes before leaving Esme to her kitchen. She huffed as she spotted Emmett’s smug look. “Oh shut up.” 

“Didn’t say anything love.” Emmett folded his hands behind his head. “Just think, he’s made a friend who isn’t human.” 

Rosalie’s face pinched. “But a werewolf?” 

“Come on, the kid’s harmless.” He chuckled dropping his arm around her shoulders. 

She took a second before softening under his touch. “So, what are we doing for our date?” 

“I’m sure I can think of something.” He gave her a cocky grin. 

Rosalie smiled despite herself. “I’m sure you will.” She sighed. “At least he’s not a bad influence.” 

“And he’s not half bad at Mario Kart.” Emmet nudged her. 

She smirked, hitting the wolf off the sides of the courses had been fun. “Well, as long as we don’t start having the whole pack over.” 

////

Bella limped into lunch with her friends. “Thanks for helping with my tray.” 

“Can’t have you starving while your boyfriend is on a camping trip.” Angela teased kindly as they made their way to claim their table, Lauren and Jess rushing for the food line. 

She blushed at the mention of Edward. “We’re not that attached at the hip.” 

“If he could be a barnacle on your side he would.” Angela pushed her glasses up her nose. “Own how whipped your boyfriend is.” 

Bella’s cheeks turned a bright red. “He’s not whipped.” She muttered under her breath. 

“Uh, huh. That’s why he looked like he wanted to help you to the bathroom yesterday and has been carrying your books everywhere for you.” Angela raised both brows as she dropped their bags at their table. 

She just dropped into her seat like a sack of flour. Resting her crutches against the table she wished her face didn’t turn so red. “I didn’t ask him to do any of that.” 

“That doesn’t help.” Angela gave her an amused if kind smile. “Now, text your boyfriend back while I go get us some lunch.” 

Bella’s cheeks felt like they were on fire as she pulled out her phone. Surprisingly she didn’t have any texts from Edward. She did have several from Andy who was narrating Edward pouting around the house. Biting her lip she laughed at the photo of Edward sprawled over one of the couches. It probably didn’t help Emmett was sitting on him. She found herself texting back. -Why is Emmett sitting on him?-

The text came back almost immediately. -He wanted to come hide in the tree line and listen to high schooler thoughts to keep an eye on you.- 

-I wouldn’t mind.- She worried about Edward. It didn’t hurt him for them to be seperated did it? 

The phone vibrated. -Stalking is bad!- 

Bella looked up as Jess and Lauren dropped down across from her with their trays. “Is that yesterday’s lasagna?” 

“Last weeks.” Jess replied in disgust. “I think I’m gonna start bringing a packed lunch if they keep this up. It's gross.” 

She stared at the greasy mush pretending to be food. “I think you have the right idea.” 

“I wish I could cook….” Lauren whined. “I’d just end up with disgusting sandwiches everyday. 

Bella looked at the crime against taste that was their lunch today. “I could teach you how to cook a couple things.” 

“Really? Oh my god please!” Lauren leaned forward a desperate look in her eye. 

She leaned back slightly. “Sure? Next study sleepover?” 

“What! You ladies doing another no boys allowed sleepover?” Mike dropped down next to Jess, his tray thunking on the peeling table. 

Jess straightened, pushing her arms forward to best show off her assets. “Of course.” 

“No boys except Andy.” Lauren looked over at where Angela and Eric were coming back with their trays and Bella’s. 

Mike’s face fell. “What does the new Cullen have that we don’t?” 

“Fabulous hair, smells great, in college so smart, is great at painting nails, is full of great ideas on what to do to any boys who break up with us in the future.” Jess pecked Mike’s cheek. “Did you know that the crappy lockers in the gym, you know the ones that can be opened if you just punch them hard enough, hold all of your clothing while you’re in your gym clothes?” 

Mike’s face scrunched up, he looked over at Eric who’d arrived just in time to hear Jess’s statement. Both boys looked highly confused. He looked back at Jess. “Yes?” 

“Well since you guys have to wear jock straps after the dick slip of ‘06 it leaves your underwear vulnerable.” Lauren cut in, her smile turned vicious. “And Andy pointed out that chili pepper in your boxers was a perfectly valid response to being cheated on.” She flipped some hair over her shoulder. 

Bella covered her mouth to hide her snickers as Mike and Erik both paled considerably and focused on their trays. She smiled more genuinely as she looked around her group of friends. It was funny, but recently they’d been feeling more like friends than just people she sat with. It was….nice. Picking up her fork she took an experimental stab at her ‘lasagna’. It oozed. “So cooking lessons so we can all bring packed lunches?” 

////

Leah dropped her keys off on the side table. “Seth, I’m home!” She didn’t wait to see if he was doing wolfy things or not. Trudging up the stairs she ignored the sound of her father in the kitchen. It burned that he was complicit in the wreck that had become her life. Her lips curled as she smelled the dirty laundry in Seth’s room. 

Scoffing she shut his door. With a groan of relief she made it to her room and face planted on the bed. She didn’t feel good. Hadn’t been for a few days now. Probably coming down with something honestly. Not to mention she just felt tired. A nap before fighting the newly turned werewolf over portions at dinner was just what she needed. She was out before her eyes even slid shut. 

 

 

 

Leah whimpered as she drug herself out of a haze of sleep. Her shirt was sticking to her with sweat, she ached deep down into her bones like the worst growing pains of her life. Rolling out of bed she hit the floor with a grunt. The world was spinning, inside her mouth her tongue felt thick and heavy. 

Down below she heard her dad calling up at her. “Keep it down!” 

A deep seated rage built inside of her chest. It bubbled up, it felt as if her skin shivered with the pure rage not fitting within her. Gnashing her teeth a snarl ripped its way out of her throat, through clenched teeth. Her fingers dug into the floor. And then she was exploding, no longer human at all. 

Leah stood there on all fours. She looked down at her paws…. Looking back up she caught sight of herself in the mirror on her dresser. A very confused, very large looking wolf looked back at her. She whined as her back legs fell out from under her leaving her sitting in her room. Well, this was unexpected.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What up! Who's still alive!

Andy waved from where he was sitting on the hood of his mom’s car. The drizzle had let them all out of the house for the first time all day. “Hey Angela!” 

“I thought you were grounded?” She asked as she changed to walk towards him. 

He laughed. “I am, under the supervision of siblings.” He pointed with his thumb to where Jasper was flipping through a history book and trying out a new sour flavor of gum. 

“Ah, so no go to our next sleepover? We’re learning how to cook. I think the food here is developing sentience.” Angela leaned against the car next to him. 

Andy cringed. “I do not miss school food. I got a moldy pizza once when I was a kid.” 

“Oh I’ve heard stories about that, but never had it happen to myself.” She patted his shoulder. 

He sighed. “Yeah...school food is a crime against food.” Andy clapped his hands together and bowed his head, a moment of silence for the crime against nature that was school lunches. 

“Hey!” A teenage boy jogged over. “Who’s this Angela?” 

Andy hopped off the hood of Rosalie’s car. He eyed the kid, he seemed fairly stereotypical of a happy, white, high school boy. 

Angela raised a brow at the boy. “This is Andrew.” She turned to face Andy again. “Andy this is Mike, Jess’s boyfriend.” 

“Nice to meet you.” Andy held out his hand. “I’ve heard a lot about you.” So a fairly harmless teenager. 

Mike accepted the hand, his grip as strong as the poor boy could make it. “Right, I’ve heard about you too.” His eyes tracked up to Andy’s hair, and then down his outfit. Mike’s whole posture relaxed. “So you’ve been helping the girls with their homework and stuff?” 

“Yeah…” Andy glanced down at himself. What was that? He was expecting some petty posturing and threats to stay away from his girlfriend. Huh… 

Angela snorted. “Did you need something Mike?” 

“What? No uh...just wanted to say hi and uh… check on you?” Mike shifted, rolling his shoulders. “So we doing anything this afternoon?” 

Angela shared an amused look with Andy, before looking back at Mike. “Mike.” She raised her brow again. 

Andrew turned towards Angela while Mike shuffled off in shame. “That was mean. I approve.” 

“You’re welcome.” She pushed her glasses up. “So if you’re out on parole any chance of joining us at the dinner?” 

He considered asking for it...but faking having to eat...or worse having to eat something and then throw it up later. “Maybe next time, I have an essay I need to work on.” Reaching into the car he pulled out the cds he’d burned the night before. “But I brought the music I was telling you about last night. Couldn’t leave you without appreciation of my favorite russian bands.” 

“Your stories about the russian foster parents are crazy.” Angela shook her head while accepting the cds. 

Andy shrugged. “I don’t know, they were pretty cool. Definitely one of the better families.” 

“I need to hear about the car mechanic family tonight when you call.” She shook her head. “But I’m starving and am going to ditch you for the dinner. Sure I can’t get you to come along?” 

He laughed, shoving his hands into his pockets. “Sorry.” Andy grinned expecting her to walk back to where the others were piling into a van. 

Angela rolled her eyes before stepping forward and hugged him tightly. “Talk to you tonight.” 

Andy wrapped his arms around her carefully. His throat felt dry at the show of affection from a human being. It struck him that this was the closest he’d been to a living person he wasn’t eating since his turning. “I look forward to our phone call.” 

She pulled back and smiled. “See ya Hale.” 

He waved as she walked to their group of friends. 

“She truly cares for you, and has been worried for you.” Jasper said as he stepped up to his side. “I can feel her affection.” 

Andy felt a sudden tendril of fear. “She doesn’t have a crush right?” He liked his new friend, but he wasn’t romantically interested in her. Especially considering his control was not as good as Edward’s and look at how hard it was for Edward? 

Jasper chuckled. “Naw, she feels rather protective of you though. Think given time she’ll see you as a bit of a brother figure.” 

“Oh thank god.” Andy slumped in relief. He turned towards his uncle. “So what are we doing now? You were oddly quiet about it.” 

Jasper’s lips quirked up slightly on one side. “We’re getting Rosalie a mother’s day card and gift.” 

Andy froze. “It’s mother’s day?” 

“Next weekend.” Jasper slid into the passenger seat. “Alice and I figured you’d want to be reminded.” 

He moved as fast as humanly possible into the driver's seat. “Thank you!” 

////

Seth ran through the woods, the wind ruffling his fur, feet pounding against the ground, his sister right no his tail. Running like this made his soul sing! The quiet playfulness he could feel in his sister helped. Also knowing she thought he was amusing and cute made him smug. 

Behind him Leah growled and pounced, both of them rolling across the forest floor. He whined as they came to a stop, his sister’s jaws gripping his ruff around the neck. As soon as he thought his surrender to her she was jumping off of him. Her tail and ears perked up, satisfaction radiating out from her. 

He rolled onto his stomach and panted. -This is great right?-

-It’s not the worst.- Leah thought back at him as she sat down. She looked up at the moon through the branches above them. 

Seth smiled his stupid wolfy smile, tongue lolling out of his mouth. He could see the view she saw, could feel the way the weight that seemed to weigh her down were lessened when it was just the two of them like this. 

Leah side eyed him. -Don’t go all mushy on me.-

He just smiled back at her unrepentantly. Having a the whole wolf thing in common was great! -Can I introduce you to Andy now? He should be on guard duty at the southern corner of our territory tonight.- Seth put his wolfy eyes into full effect and whined slightly. 

His sister didn’t so much as budge. -I know how awful he smells from all of your memories. Why would I want to meet your sickly sweet smelling friend?- 

-Because he’s awesome and Esme makes the best food. It's totes worth adjusting to the smell for.- Seth concentrated on his memories of food and the honestly mouth watering smell of an entire bowl of bacon. -I need a bacon buddy and Jared is the only one who’s even considered it.- 

Leah managed to look completely condescending even as a wolf. -I don't want to hang out with your little friends.-

-Name one thing that would bother Sam more than for both of us to be friends with vampires and his guilt complex keeping him from saying anything about it? Well that and dragging Jared in with us.- Seth felt a thrill of victory as he felt his sister picturing Sam’s reaction. 

Which to be fair Sam had been rather down trodden ever since Leah fazed. Having the heartbreak and pain being forced onto you was awful. Seth found it awful enough and he wasn’t the one she was angry at. The way she’d weaponized her heart ache was frankly impressive. 

-Thanks.- Leah glared at him, clearly having followed along with his train of thought. -Let’s go get the leech meet and greet over with.-

Seth barked in excitement, his tail wagging and hopped up to his feet and took off for where he knew Andy was going to be. 

////

Leah huffed as she followed her brother along one of the hundreds of animal trails towards the edge of the rez. She sniffed picking up a new scent. It was...well it smelled like cinnamon rolls and hot chocolate and everything good in the world. But definitely iced cinnamon rolls fresh from the oven. What was that? 

-It’s Andy.- Seth glanced at her from where he was running along besides her. -How does he not smell disgusting to you?- 

She nipped at her brother. -You are all just nose dead.- 

Seth seemed to accept it and continued to lead them to where the scent was stronger 

Leah could tell this was a place this Andrew spent a lot of time in. His scent was thick and amazing. God she was craving cinnamon rolls now. As they came to the edge of the clearing they both shifted back into their human forms. She pulled on the shorts and tank top she’d tied around her ankle with quick movements. The whole naked thing was miserable. Really, their tribal magic wolf shifting couldn’t come with a change of clothes? Did they know how awful wearing Goodwill clothing was when you could smell the former owners on them? 

Running a hand through her hair she regretting chopping it off in a fit of rage. Rolling her shoulders back, she followed her brother into the clearing. Leah crossed her arms and watched as a who had to be the infamous Andy, tackled her brother. 

“Seth! I didn’t know you were coming out here tonight!” The leech bounced slightly, his ridiculously expensive clothing making him stand out in the woods painfully. 

Seth laughed, thumping the guy on the back. “I wanted to introduce you to my sister.” 

“Ah, the infamous sister.” Andy chuckled, turning to face her with a warm smile on his face. He held out his hand. “Hi, I’m Andrew Hale, it's a pleasure to meet you.” 

Leah went completely rigged as she locked eyes with the red eyed vampire. It was as if every string in her life snapped leaving her floating in the void before locking onto the man in front of her. Then all of those loose strings latched on together linking her to him tighter than she’d ever been linked to another person before. Her eyes widened as she realized he was it. 

Andy’s head cocked to the side slightly. “Are you ok?” 

She blinked slowly, and then shook herself out of the trance. Carefully she took his hand and shook it firmly. “Leah Clearwater, nice to meet you.” Leah swallowed. “Thanks for taking care of my brother.” 

“Of course, he’s a fun kid.” Andy’s face was full of kindness and just a hint of mischief. 

Leah felt the first real smile she’d had in months, her imprint was friendly. “So this invitation for breakfast, is that open to all of us wolves or just to my baby brother?” 

“All of you, Esme has found her calling in cooking.” Andy grinned, stuffing his hands into his back pockets. “Nobody told me you’d changed though, congrats? It is a good thing right?” 

Seth nodded eagerly cutting in, clearly not aware that Leah’s world had just been turned upside down. “Yeah, but it sucks sharing a mind with Sam.” 

“You all have some sort of psychic link right?” He glanced between the two of them. 

Leah stepped forward, elbowing her brother in the ribs. “When we’re connected all of our thoughts are shared. Privacy is mostly impossible.” 

“That sucks.” He gave her a look of sympathy. “Dickward is a telepath, we all have to find creative ways to keep him out of our heads.” 

She felt a thrum of pride, her imprint was amazing. “You can block a telepath?” 

“Nope, but if I picture enough kinky porn in my head he stops looking into my head. And honestly Dickward is from the 1910’s...what he considers kinky is anything that’s not missionary between married couples.” Andy’s grin turned smug. “It's my brotherly duty to broaden his horizons. We’re stuck together a lot anyways.” 

Leah considered what he was saying. “If you don’t get along with him why spend time with him?” 

“Ah, because we’re the lone bachelors of our coven.” He shook his head. “Everyone else is all mated up and it's best to give them privacy at night.” His face scrunched up in disgust. “I have heard things I did not want to hear between my parents.” 

She bit her lip to keep from snorting. Also the pleased hum from realizing he wasn’t mated. “So your suggestion is that I picture porn to a bunch of horney teen werewolves to keep them out of my head?” She raised a brow. 

Andy shook his head. Leaning in he spoke as if sharing some important secret. “Gay porn.” He winked. “And if you have any gay wolves just picture their parents boning. It should do the trick. Also, have you ever googled how to castrate a cow?” 

“Dude, you’re evil.” Seth whined, his legs shifting closed. 

He waved off her brother. “Please, her ex was a self involved dipshit and deserves it. ‘Sides, think of the privacy?” 

“Smart, I’ll have to do some research when we get home.” Leah took as subtle of a whiff of him while they were this close. He smelled amazing, she felt like she was going to drool. 

Andy considered her for a second. “Not that I’m defending him, but it seems to me Sam was just a douchy teen without a clue. Have you considered broadening the revenge horizon?” 

Leah eyed her imprint, there wasn’t any pity in his expression. “Not particularly?” 

“Well from what I can tell the gossip train in La Push needs some things to consider. And as much as I’m grateful that the elders didn’t have me killed they could use a little perspective?” He wiggled his eyebrows. 

A growl caught in her throat, eyes widening in panic as she realized how close her imprint had come to being torn to shreds. Catching herself she forced it back. Her nails bit into the palms of her hands. She needed to not lose it on her imprint. “Plotting over breakfast tomorrow?” 

“I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship.” Andy beamed.


	18. Chapter 18

Seth eyed his sister cautiously as he pulled on his sneakers. She’d been weird since she’d met Andy the night before. It was just...she was cheerful? Also had brushed her hair and was wearing nice clothing. Had insisted they run to the Cullens for breakfast as humans. “Sure you don’t want to wolf out?” 

“We don’t want to track dirt into their home Seth.” Leah pulled on her ‘cute’ jacket and fluffed her hair. 

His rose eyebrows to his hairline. “Are you ok? You’re being weird….like really weird….weirder than normal.” He stood up cautiously, eyes darting around looking for an easy escape that didn’t involve going through the wall. 

She looked at him like he was two inches tall. But then her face cracked slightly. A soft smile taking over her voice before she shook herself, smile vanishing. “Come on, let’s go.” 

Seth frowned, it was just... and she’d been nice to Andy! Hadn’t called him a leech even once to his face or after meeting him. It was surreal. Eying her cautiously he followed her out of the house. To run...as humans….to breakfast. Food would make the weirdness better.

 

 

 

Seth waved as he bounced in through the backdoor. “Hi Esme!” He happily hugged the woman, he knew it made her happy even if she smelled like bleach. 

“Hello dear.” She accepted the hug, rubbing a circle on his back, everything screaming ‘mom’. Esme looked over his shoulder as she released him. “And who are you sweetie?” 

Leah blushed! Her fingers twitching. “Leah Clearwater. Is it alright I came?” 

“Oh of course dear!” Esme clapped her hands looking delighted. “I’ll go make some more pancake batter!” She turned and rushed and disappeared towards the kitchen. 

“Thanks.” Leah shuffled in behind him. 

Seth looked at her, she was seriously acting weird. It was only because he was watching her that he saw how her face lit up as Andy zipped out of his room. 

She was practically glowing as she walked towards him, raising her hand. “What’s up?” 

“Hey!” Andy slid across the floor on socked feet. 

Leah stepped practically into his side. “So I hear we’re both taking online college classes?” 

“Really? Cool.” He bumped his fist against Seth’s shoulder as he passed him. “What are you majoring in?” 

Leah puffed up. “I’m working at the diner while I take classes in criminal justice.” 

“You want to be a police officer?” Andy cocked his head to the side while grabbing the orange juice and pouring two glasses of it. 

Seth stared...holy shit. SHE IMPRINTED! He wanted to squeal, only his inborn sense of fear of his sister’s wrath kept his lips sealed. Bouncing he landed on a kitchen stool and stuffed a sausage link into his mouth. 

////

Andy leaned against the counter as Leah and Seth devoured Esme’s cooking. Behind him Esme was humming while making more pancakes. “So the pack wants you guys to just what...live paycheck to paycheck in shit jobs on the reservation so you can always be there to protect the tribe?” 

“Basically.” Leah stabbed a slice of tomato with her fork. “If I take online courses though I can get through a degree. Then I just have to get them to accept me being gone for training and I can get a job with the rez police or in Forks.” 

He nodded. “They should have to pay you if they’re going to put limits on you like that.” 

“You think the rez has the money to pay us?” Leah stared at him in disbelief. 

Seth spoke up, his cheeks puffed out like a chipmunk. “We don’t really have industry out here dude.” 

“Couldn’t they help undercut your food bills? Or at least help you with getting careers in things that help the tribe? It's not like you don’t have friendly vampire neighbors for the next ten or so years.” He frowned, that was just not fair. 

Leah nodded in agreement. “But what if one of us decided to stay gone while we were out there in the world? Or somehow humans found out about us.” She glared down at her plate. “But at the same time there’s the problem of physicals and stuff.” 

Andy’s frown deepened. “What about Carlisle? He’s a doctor. He could provide doctor evaluations? Maybe? Surely there has to be a way to figure something out.” 

“Why do that when they can just make Sam order us to do whatever they want and we can’t fight against it?” Leah took a bite of pancake, her shoulders slumped. 

He looked over at Seth. “It's not right and I’ll help figure something out if you are willing to let me help. Seth should get to be a forest ranger, and you should get to be a cop. Your futures shouldn’t just be what you are. Just scraping by at local minimum wage jobs.” 

“You’d be willing to help us with that?” Leah blinked while looking at him oddly. 

Andy nodded sharply. “Of course, and I can guarantee my mom will want to help as well. She doesn’t take people being controlled all that well and can be creatively vicious.” 

Leah looked towards Esme and then back at him questioningly. “Esme?” 

“Naw, my grams is super sweet all the time.” He shifted his attention to Esme. “Grams have you ever lost your temper?” 

Esme glanced over his shoulder. “That’s for me to know young man.” 

He pouted briefly. “Anyways, naw my mom is Rosalie.” 

“Oh, sorry.” Leah blushed slightly while looking down at her breakfast. 

Seth cleared his throat. “So thoughts on getting the elders to let us have lives?” 

“Organize the positives it will bring.” Andy ran his hand through his hair. “I may enjoy pranks and revenge but in this case being prepared and mature about it is probably best. But you’ll need options to handle their reasoning.” 

Leah cocked her head. “What do you mean?” 

“Well you want to convince them not attack them, even if they deserve it.” He shrugged. “So make them realize it's in their best interests to help you all become happy and fulfilled adults.” 

Seth lowered his fork. “Dude...I forget you were a social worker and then you say stuff super grown up like that I remember.” 

Andy snorted. “Dying freed me from student loans, rent, grocery shopping, car payments, insurance, the depressing reality of being poor. It's amazing how that helps make one less stressed.” 

“Fuck man.” Seth gaped at him. “You never really talked about that before.” 

He winced. “I named the water spot on my ceiling Roger.” 

“Not being upset about the vampire thing makes more sense now.” Seth said solemnly. 

Leah’s hand twitched towards him. “You were a social worker?” 

“I always cared and it was just… I wanted to be the type of person I wish I’d had in my life when I was in the system.” Andy shifted awkwardly.

She clearly read that he was uncomfortable and brought the conversation away from the topic. “If I dropped by your tree while you’re on guard duty would you be willing to work on that proposal for the elders?” 

“That would be great!” He beamed, vibrating in excitement. “There is awful cell coverage out there. It's mostly why I sit up so high and there’s only so much candy crush a guy can play.” 

Leah stared at him before speaking, her voice tight. “You, our historical enemy, sit up in a tree playing candy crush in designer clothes?” A snicker made its way out before she broke down into laughter. 

Andy grinned. “Well, I am a fearsome monster of the night.” 

“You sparkle.” Seth snorted. 

He reached over and messed up Seth’s hair. “Have you chased your tail yet?” 

Seth’s whole face turned bright red. “Fuck you.” 

“He has, several times.” Leah reached out flicking her brother’s ear. “He hasn’t caught it yet.” 

Seth’s head snapped round. “Traitor!” He growled before tackling Leah from her stool. 

Andy jumped back to avoid flying wolves, laughing at his friend’s certain doom. He wasn’t surprised to watch Seth get his face pressed into the floor and his arm twisted behind his back. “You should know better than to attack your sister. She’s kinda badass.” 

Leah looked up at him, eyes wide. “You think I’m badass?” 

“You have managed to be the worst nightmare of an entire pack of werewolves. After dealing with the break up from hell you’ve kept going. It's impressive. Also a werewolf who’s aiming to be a cop.” He crossed his arms nodding thoughtfully. “And your brother has told me a lot of stories about your rule of terror on the playground as a kid.” 

Seth let out a yelp as his arm was yanked up further. Andy winced in sympathy.

Leah tilted her chin up. “Well, we’ll just have to compare notes on revenge plots some time. I’ve had some thoughts since you mentioned the gossip chain on the rez.” 

“Oh excellent.” He clapped his hands and rubbed them together. 

////

Jasper waited for Edward to stand up before taking off out the window. He ran from the house as quickly as he could. Once out of hearing range he took another mile just to be safe. Landing on a rock her stopped. “I assume you noticed with your gift?” 

“That the wolf imprinted on Andrew? Which I’ve never read a wolf that was imprinted before, just brief thoughts of it.” Edward crossed his arms, disdain wafting off of him.

He didn’t sigh or groan, it helped he knew that Andy had been giddy while paging through porn that morning before the Clearwaters arrived. Instead he just bit back a smirk. “We’re not telling him.” 

“Why?” Edward frowned in confusion. 

Jasper stared at the idiot. He really was far too obsessed with Bella if he was missing the obvious like this.

Edward glared viciously. “Is that really necessary?” 

“It is.” His mouth twitched. “The point is that both of them are not in a place for having a mate yet. Let them figure it out at their own pace. If you don’t keep your mouth shut about it I will make you regret it.” 

His brother paused, clearly reading his mind. “I don’t understand, but fine.” 

“Good, Alice can be creative when happy endings are delayed or damaged.” Jasper showed his teeth as he smiled without humor. 

Edward felt a short burst of nerves. “Why is it fine for him to be on a quest to ‘cockblock’ me but my telling him that he’s got a wolf attached to him is crossing a line?” 

“You were stalking a girl, revealed our secret to a human, generally were endangering the family and turning into a horror movie character in your girlfriend’s life. You needed the intervention.” Jasper’s voice was dry as he hopped off the large rock he’d stopped on. 

Edward suddenly felt smug. “You get to tell Rosalie we didn’t tell her a mutt imprinted on her son.” 

He froze. Well. That wasn’t going to be fun. “Very well. Her son really has turned out to be a breath of change for our family.” 

“He has a depraved mind.” Edward griped. 

Jasper chuckled. “He lasered in on the easiest way to ruffle your feathers in a week.” 

“You’re chewing bubble gum that tastes like dirt.” Edward pointed out while slumping behind him. 

He didn’t bother looking at his brother. “And my bloodlust at school has reduced significantly.”


	19. Chapter 19

Bella stared into Edwards warm caramel eyes. She reached out, letting her fingers run along the contours of his face. “Why didn’t you let the bite change me? I’d already be like you.” 

“I’m a monster.” His face twisted in pain. “This life is a curse.”

She curled her fingers around his cold hand. “But I’d be with you.” Her eyes flicked down to his chin, unable to face his eyes as she spoke her fears. “I’m aging.” 

“Your humanity is miraculous.” Edward curled a finger under her chin and lifted her face so that she was looking at him. “You have a life, a family, friends. To lose that, to have to fake your death, drink blood, the bloodlust, losing your soul.” He shook his head slightly. 

There was a snort from her window sill. “Really? Really!?” 

Bella shifted and looked over at Andy. Edward hissed, pushing himself up into a sitting position. “You’re not supposed to be here.” 

“Secret wolf training I’m not needed for.” Andy popped a gum bubble. “But dude, do you actually ever listen to yourself Dickward?” 

Edward glared at Andy. “Get out.” 

“Nope, you’re being a dick and it's weird.” Andy swung his legs over the window sill. “Your whole hang up on the soul is weird, but basic question. Would you love Bella just the same if she had been turned by James before you got there?” 

“Of course!” Edward snapped. 

Bella sat up slowly staring at her boyfriend. “You would?” 

His head snapped around to her. “Of course I would. It would still be you.” 

Andy cleared his throat. “So you’d still be there for her newborn years?” 

“I could never leave her.” Edward shifted closer to her, his arm wrapping around her shoulders as if he was afraid someone was going to rip her from him. 

Bella spoke slowly. “If you’d still love me, still be with me why do you not want to be together for eternity?” 

“Because you should not have to live with this curse. How could I force you to become a monster when you can have a beautiful human life? To rob you of that would make me more monstrous than my nature already makes me.” Edward’s eyes were wide with sincerity. 

She touched his cheek. “But what happens when I die?” 

“I’ll go to the Volturi and ask for the final death.” He said firmly. 

Bella grabbed onto the front of his shirt. “No!” 

“Jesus Christ dude.” Andy gaped at Edward. “No, just no. You can’t just decide things for you and your girlfriend without talking to her about it. Her opinion matters. And second suicide isn’t some reasonable thing to just plan for someday.” 

Edward shot a glare at Andy. “It is none of your business!” 

“It's her business and you haven’t even talked to her about what she wants. You just decided on it for her.” Andy crossed his arms. “I’m supposed to help you so you don’t do exactly what you’re doing right now.” 

Bella tightened her hands pulling Edward’s attention back to her. “He’s right, I don’t want that. I won’t be happy.” 

“Come on, up off the bed.” Andy clapped his hands. He pointed to the rolly chair. “You sit there Edward. We’re going to sit here and talk. Cause you two need to be a team. That’s what a healthy relationship is.” He reached out pausing Bella as she started to move to stand up. “You should probably stay on the bed.” Andy glanced at her leg in it's boot.

Her cheeks heated up. “Fair.” 

////

Andy sighed as he watched the two facing each other. “Alright, Bella I want you to tell Edward where you want to be and where you want your relationship to be in ten years.” He shot a glare at Edward and thought very loudly. -if you interrupt her I’ll find furry porn.-

Edward looked murderous, but he did turn and shifted his posture so he was leaning forward, hands clasped in his lap. 

Bella nervously bit at her lip before starting. “I want to be with you, immortal. With your family, together and doing whatever we want.” 

“Do you know a profession you would like as a vampire? The family stays in one place for ten or so years at a time.” Andy encouraged, though it was baffling to him that beyond Edward she hadn’t mentioned any goals...was that a white person thing? A middle class person thing? 

Her fingers fidgeted. “I want to study literature like you are.” She shot him a quick glance before looking back to Edward. “Maybe work in a bookstore?” 

“That’s a quiet career.” Andy said carefully. “What about kids, have you ever thought about or considered having kids?” 

Bella blushed. “I don’t really want them. They’re loud and messy and I just feel awkward around them.” 

“But you are a women, surely a part of you wishes for that part of a human life?” Edward protested. 

Andy glared at Edward, furry porn it was. But he kept quiet to see how Bella would reply. It was an important question even if Edward had put it badly. 

Bella’s brow scrunched up. “No? I’ve never wanted that.” 

“It is a possibility for you.” Andy spoke slowly. “There’s always artificial insemination if you and Edward decide to have a child.” He reached out touching Bella’s knee. “But there’s no crime if that is not something you do not wish. A lot of people who do not want children have them anyways and it does not turn out well for the children or the parents. To know your thoughts on the matter is a sign of maturity.” He shot a fast glare at Edward and shouted at him in his thoughts. -Not all women want to be mothers you idiot. Shut up and believe her when she says something.- 

Edward looked properly chastised as Bella started talking again. “I’ve never wanted that. I never liked baby dolls I thought they were odd. It's just not something I want.” 

“Well if I may suggest some exercises for you so that you and Edward can have a proper ten year plan?” Andy looked at her, his head slightly tilted to the side. 

Bella nodded. “If you think it would help.” 

“Of course. This is for both of you.” He looked over at Edward to make sure he knew he was included as well. “If you take a notebook start writing down things you want in your life. What do you want in one year? What about five years? Fifty years? What are things you would want even if they seem impossible? What are things you can not live with under any circumstance?” Andy chuckled rubbing the back of his neck. “For instance I could never date someone who was passive. So put down the things you will want and need from each other in your future relationship. Write about how you wish the other person showed affection. Spend the next week working on that. And Bella why don’t you research careers a degree in literature could lead you to.” 

Bella smiled. “I can do that.” 

“Excellent. The idea is to understand what each of you want in your lives. Once you have that established we can sit down again and talk about this again. So next week we can talk about what you both have written so far.” He gave a warm look at Bella. “You could even try talking to your girlfriends about what they want in their lives.” 

 

 

 

Andy looked up from his video game as Edward slipped into his room. “She’s younger than you. She needs to know her own mind.” 

“I won’t change her.” Edward’s jaw tightened. 

He looked at his uncle. “It is not your choice, it's hers.” 

A throat cleared as Rosalie came into the room. “Her father is a police chief. If she’s changed it will be difficult.” 

“Not really.” Andy shrugged, hopping up and stepping to his mother’s side. “It's just a matter of timing. If she finishes up her senior year and then goes on a ‘year long hiking trip’ with Edward before college. Then goes to a foreign university no one can visit her at it will give her a good five years to control her instincts. Next time anyone sees her the change won’t be as jarring.” 

“That would…” Rosalie looked at him in surprise. “You’ve put thought into it.” 

He ran a hand through his hair. “Well yeah, it involves our families safety. An exit strategy is necessary if we’re discovered.” 

“You considered killing her!” Edward snarled. 

Andy glared at his uncle. “Only before we knew she was your mate. I don’t like it but you have threatened all of our lives!” His teeth snapped at the idiots stupidity. 

Rosalie gave a low hiss at Edward. “You’d have made us clean up your mess and hated us for it while you brooded over it.” 

“She’s my mate!” Edward’s shoulders squared. 

Andy rolled his eyes. “Which is why it's not a contingency plan any longer. We have never wanted to hurt her. But your actions don’t happen in a vacuum.” 

“Says you.” Edward sneered, glaring pointedly at his red eyes. 

Rosalie touched his arm gently, though there was a growl to her voice. “Andy is a newborn, you’re over a hundred years old. And he hasn’t had a proper slip yet so don’t you dare.” 

The door swung open again and Alice popped in. “Oh stop it all of you!” She pointed at Edward. “You, go hunt your eyes are nearly black.” She pointed at Andy and Rosalie. “And both of you stop egging him on.” 

Andy gave his largest puppy eyes at his aunt. “Sorry Auntie. “

“Oh I know what you’re up to.” She clucked her tongue. “Befriending werewolves and fogging up your future.” 

He grinned. “But not knowing everything is exciting yes?” 

“It’s stressful.” Alice’s lips were quirked up despite her words. “Now come on and let’s do something fun. Who feels like a game of poker while Edward is hunting?” 

Rosalie raised a single brow. “Not without the wolves to block your powers.” 

“Oh phooey.” Alice puffed up her cheeks. 

Andy grabbed his cellphone. “I’ll call Seth and see if he and Leah want to come over for a game.” 

////

Jared stuck a redvine behind one of his ear as he took in his cards. Folding his hand down on the table he looked around at the others. Seth was busy eating his fifth hamburger, but his casual appearance said he had a good hand….or the food was just that good. 

He frowned as he moved to the next competitor. Alice was pouting and had been looking shifty eyed and was almost certainly trying to cheat. Her nerves didn’t seem to change based off her hand which was disconcerting. Jared warily eyed Jasper. The scar covered leach was cleaning house and his face didn’t give anything away. Though his fingers twitched occasionally. 

“Fold.” Leah slid her hand in, eyes sharp even as she accepted defeat that hand. Not that she seemed particularly upset since between hands she was talking to her imprint about the political climate around law enforcement. It was the weirdest flirting he’d ever witnessed. Which damn Andy was a card shark. 

He paused...he was not looking forward to the elders or Sam finding out about the whole vampire imprint thing. But he feared Leah more than Sam….or rather he valued his manhood more than wolfy grounding. So his lips were sealed. 

Jared eyed the back of his cards as Jasper raised the pot. He shoved his cards in. “Fold.” He grumbled. Reaching over he grabbed the large mug of hot chocolate and a bowl of popcorn. “Why do you guys feed us?” 

Emmett chuckled as he shoved some of his chips into the center as he met Jasper’s stare head on. “Cause you guys are fun. Also avoiding war is good. This territory is kinda amazing for us.” 

“It’s Forks?” Jared stared at the broad shoulders leach. 

Emmett looked over at him. “Least amount of sunlight in the continental US. Which is important when you sparkle in direct sunlight.” 

“Huh, had not thought of it like that.” He scratched above his ear. “Still don’t have to feed us.” 

Seth growled from where he was eating. “Don’t question it. It makes them happy, and Esme is the bomb.” 

“Thank you dear.” Esme said as she set a bowl of chips down on the table. 

Jasper spoke up, his southern accent slightly out of place sounding. “It gets lonely around humans or vampires who do not share our values.” 

“You’re bribing us to be your friends?” Jared stared at them in surprise but then...huh. It made sense.

Andy laughed. “No, it’s not a bribe. Most everyone is from an era where feeding your guests was just basic manners and a sign of being a moral person.”

“They’re not savages.” Leah snarked. “Sides, it's not like they can share their dinner with us.” 

Andy froze. “Actually….do you think that would work? I mean if we’re sucking all the blood out is our venom still in the animal? It seems like a waste.” 

“I don’t know.” Emmett reached out and ruffled Andy’s hair. “We’ll have to bring home bambi and see if the wolves want to cook him up. Good thinking Squirt.” 

“Dude! Fresh venison steak!” Jared held up a hand and high fived Seth. These bloodsuckers were pretty cool as far as he could tell.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's so hard to make Edward and Bella not creepy....I'm trying

Leah texted Andy she’d meet him for studying after shift. They both had base english classes which meant studying together was a thing. Pulling on her shirt she jogged downstairs. Stuffing some bread into the toaster she hummed. Swinging open the fridge she nabbed an apple and shoved it into her mouth. She hummed as she grabbed the gallon of orange juice. 

“Morning honey.” Her mom greeted as she entered the kitchen. 

She turned and considered her mother. They hadn’t spoken since Sam. But… “Morning.” 

Sue almost dropped her cup of coffee. She blinked at her before her face transforming with relief. “Are you going to work?” 

“Got the morning shift.” Leah’s throat felt tight. But she kept her motions practiced as she poured herself a large glass of juice. 

Her mom leaned against the counter. “Did they switch your hours then?” 

“I did, wanted my evenings free.” Leah eyed her mom. “Did you know that Sam was a shifter?” 

Sue swallowed, her voice soft. “Yes.” 

“Did you know they wouldn’t let him tell me. Especially after he imprinted on Emily?” Her jaw tightened as she waited for her mother’s reply. 

She paused, her brows pulling together. “You mean that he wasn’t allowed to speak of it?” 

“I mean that the elders forbid him from telling me.” Leah’s lips pulled up ever so slightly. 

Sue lowered her mug of coffee. “They what?” 

“They wouldn’t let him tell me.” Leah felt the fury leaking from her voice. “Why didn’t you tell me? You knew what I was going through.” 

She didn’t move forward, though she swayed as if she wished to. “I hoped you would move past him. That you wouldn’t be pulled into this world.” 

“I was.” Leah shoved the gallon of juice into the fridge. “And the only one who put me over our tribes traditions was Seth.” 

Sue did move forward then, though her hand just hovered not quite touching her. “I’m so sorry. We were wrong. And I can never apologize enough for that, to make it better.” 

“You can’t.” Her voice was short. But she wavered, she missed her mother. “Mom.” 

At that Sue stepped forward hugging her tightly. “I love you so much, and I’m so sorry.” 

Leah let herself hug her mother back. She still hurt. But she needed her mother, at least a chance at having her mother back. It was like picking off a scab she’d forgotten was there. It was necessary, and both a relief and painful at the same time. 

////

Rosalie sighed as she felt Emmett settling sesides her. She shifted so that her face was against his chest. “I’ve missed this.” 

“We could take a vacation after school gets out. Go someplace quiet, just the two of us.” He chuckled. “I promise not to bring home a dying human for you to turn.” 

She smiled against him. “We’re not ready for a second child.” 

“Our first one is busy befriending werewolves and humans.” He snorted. “The poker was jolly fun last night though.” 

She sighed. “We need to get him his own car. All of my cars are starting to stink of wolf.” 

“What type of car should we get him?” Emmett’s hands trailed up and down her spine in a comforting motion. “I’m gonna vote a prius. He’d get a kick out of something environmentally friendly.” 

Rosalie groaned, her son would fail to acknowledge the beauty that was cars. At best he appreciated them in a passing sort of way. “He would like something all healthy like that.” 

“It could be worse, he could brood.” Emmett teased, though his fingers never stopped moving. 

They were quiet for a while before Emmett spoke up. “You haven’t seemed worried about Andy’s human friend Angela. They call each other and chat most evenings.” 

“Oh my monkey man.” Rosalie shifted so she could look at him. “I doubt even the girl knows it, but she reacts more to me than she does to him. They’re friends. Andy isn’t going to go and pull an Edward. He’s got more sense than Edward.” She smirked. “We have a good one.” 

“We do. And he hasn’t killed anyone since the whole James debacle.” Emmett ran his fingers through her hair. 

Rosalie pressed her thumb to his lower lip. “Hmmm...a car would be a good way to reward good behavior.” 

“And have nothing to do with how much having wolf scent in your cars drives you mad.” He grinned against her touch. 

She kissed him lightly. “And a date to go car shopping wouldn’t be any part of the consideration.” 

“Alice will love to babysit her baby nephew for us.” Emmett’s eyes dilated. “Maybe let the kid go to one of those slumber parties as long as one of us keeps an eye out on him?” 

Rosalie ran a hand under his shirt. “We’ll have to consider it.” 

////

Seth slid into the booth in the back of the diner. “You on lunch?” 

“Shouldn’t you be at school?” Leah took a bite out of her sandwich, eyeing him warily. 

He slouched and nabbed a fry off her plate. “PE for third period and the Elders got me out it so I don’t accidently break anyone.” 

“Lucky asshole.” She slapped his hand and growled lowly as he tried to go for a second fry. 

He held his hands up. “I thought you were supposed to be nice now that you imprinted and were in love and all that disgustingness.” 

“It’s not like that.” Leah grumbled, though her cheeks darkened slightly. 

Seth smiled while cocking his head to the side. “What’s it like then?” 

“You’re in my head when we’re shifted.” She flicked a piece of crumbled up napkin at him. 

He rolled his eyes. “I have manners and mostly stay out. Though I never wanted to know what my friend’s ass looked like. Or how dreamy his eyes were.” He shivered in mock disgust. 

Leah seemed to consider it before starting. “It's like...everything is going to be alright because he’s alright. I just want to know him better, be around him. But it's not...it's not love exactly… or maybe it is just a different type.” 

“Sam was pretty instantly in love with Emily.” Seth frowned as he tried to compare the two. “Like we get bombarded with how instantly in love with her he was?” 

Leah’s lips curled up. “He wanted to be in love, so he was. A girl was suddenly the center of his life and he couldn’t comprehend that not meaning he be involved with her.” 

“So he’s just an ass?” Seth double checked, though it made sense. 

She nodded. “He’s just an ass.” Leah paused. “It’s probably a good thing we weren’t together longer before he went and showed his colors.” 

“At least he’s not that bad.” Seth snagged a fry. “I mean he’s weak to the elders and bit of a block head who doesn’t think about others without prompting. But we could have a worse alpha. I mean just think, what if Paul had turned first?” 

Leah actually snarled at that. “I’d have killed him.” 

“I’d have helped.” Seth muttered darkly. “He’s such an ass.” 

Leah took a vicious bite from her sandwich. “I feel bad for whoever he imprints on.” 

“Same.” Seth rolled his neck. “You know being a single werewolf is pretty fucking cool, you missed out imprinting so fast. I mean no dating cause I know I’ll meet the ‘one’ someday. So just food, awesome wolf powers, internet connection for porn. I’m set for like...years of the high life till I imprint.” 

Her nose wrinkled. “I can’t believe I’m related to you.” 

“You love me.” He winked. “But sides that, how can I help with Andy? He’s pretty cool but I cannot imagine him in a relationship and it's kinda weird. But I’m down to help.” 

She sighed. “We’re becoming friends. Don’t worry about it. I’m capable of getting to know my own imprint thank you very much.” 

“You’re gonna have to shift at the same time as Sam eventually?” Seth winced, he and Jared were both terrified of any fireworks that might bring about. 

Leah set her sandwich down. “I can always try out Andy’s idea of picturing the castration of various farm animals.” 

“You’re gonna have to tell the elders.” His gaze skittered away from her. “I mean...just for Andy’s own protection.” 

Her teeth ground together. “I will. Next campfire.” 

“Are you sure that’s a good idea? I mean they’re grouchy and just….” Seth cringed as he caught the look on his sister’s eye. 

Her shoulders were tight and squared. “I won’t let them control me. My imprint is mine and it's none of their business.” 

“Leah.” Seth just waited.

She slumped, burying her head in her hands. “They’ll ruin it.” 

“We won’t let them. Besides, it's against tribal law for them to do anything to chase Andy off or ban him from our land.” Seth’s face darkened. “And you know Sam will have to support you. Especially after how he acted after he imprinted. He’s an ass not a complete idiot.” 

A weak growl rumbled from Leah’s chest. “I hate this.” 

“I’m sorry things suck. But there’s good stuff too right?” He cautiously nudged. 

She nodded. “You’re stupidly positive.” 

“It’s my trademark.” He smacked a kiss at her. 

Leah rolled her eyes before grabbing her sandwich again. “Either shut it or leave me to my lunch. My breaks aren’t that long.” 

“Fine, fine.” He snorted sliding out of the booth. “See ya on patrol before bed.”


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gonna be honest, I don't have the slightest clue where this is going to end or whatever...it's just kinda...happening

Andy perked up as he heard Leah’s grey wolf approaching his tree. He dropped his hammer and hopped down out of the tree. Hitting the ground he locked his hands behind his head and whistled waiting for her to change back into human clothing. It wasn’t long before she was stepping out of the woods and brushing at her hair with her fingers. He grinned. “Sup!” 

“Questioning why nudity isn’t considered an acceptable way to go about life.” She snarked while wrinkling her nose at her drool soaked backpack. 

He sniggared. “Sadly humans find the grey and drizzle from this part of the world a bit chilly.” 

“Humans are weak.” She sniffed, though there was a twinkle of humor to her eyes. Leah gave a pointed look at the lumber on the ground. “What on earth are you doing?” 

Andy grinned. “Well, more of what up a tree am I doing.” He pointed upwards. 

She looked up and then down to him. “Really? That’s not even a good pun.” She traipsed forward and examined his project. “A tree house?” 

“Yup!” He bounced. “I always wanted one as a kid, and figured our books and such could use some protection from the rain.” 

Leah nodded thoughtfully. “Well, it's not a bad start….you do realize this is a terrible tree for a fort though right?” 

“I figured with the lack of good branches. But it's not like falling out will hurt us and it is the border.” He shrugged. If he didn’t point out he hadn’t realized that till he’d gotten the base platform up well, no one needed to know. 

She picked up a board and eyed the tree. “Have you thought of using a tarp to give it some cover instead of a roof to keep the weight down?” 

“We can do that?” He clapped his hands. This was excellent, she already knew more of what to do than he did. Construction wasn’t exactly his go to. 

She hummed. “Yeah, it's what dad did for Seth’s and my fort when we were kids.” 

“Where does one get a tarp?” He asked. 

Leah snorted. “Newton’s Outfitters.” She slapped his shoulder. “You go get a tarp and I’ll see what of that platform is salvageable. You did use screws and not nails right?” 

“Uh….” Andy plastered on his best innocent smile. “I’ll be right back with that tarp!” With that he ran at full speed for the town. Newton’s would probably still be open for another hour or so. Best to get these things done immediately. 

 

 

He paused as he came back to his tree. Sixty feet up, Leah was screwing a floor panel into place. “So I mucked it all up?” He hollard up. 

“It could have been worse.” She allowed while rolling her eyes. “Now get up here and help me finish up this stupid platform.” 

“Yes ma’am!” He jogged up and grabbed onto the rope ladder he’d made the day before. Racing up he clambered onto the platform. “This looks so much better.” He whistled at the far more even and proper looking flooring. “How did you get so much done so fast? I wasn’t gone more than half an hour?” 

Leah gave a put upon sigh. “Your mistakes were surprisingly easy to rectify since you’d done such a shit job.” 

“So my mess up was a net good?” He grinned at her. 

She chucked a screwdriver at him. “Whoever gave you a tool box was the net good.” 

Laughing he caught the screwdriver. “So what do you need me to do? Also I got the tarp, picked up a greenish brown one.” 

“Come over here and I’ll show you how to screw down your boards. I mostly just pulled them up and set them down properly so be careful not to fall through.” Leah pointed to a board. “Start on that one.” 

Andy nodded. “I can do that. 

////

Leah lay out on the floor of the tree house. She stared up through the branches at the stars above them. “Maybe not put the tarp up since it's clear out tonight.” 

“A miracle.” Andy chuckled from beside her. “It's only been clear one day since I arrived here. But I don’t think I’ll ever get sick of seeing the stars now.” 

Leah rolled her head to the side slightly so she could see her imprint. “What do you mean now?” 

“I grew up in New York, went to school there, probably would have died there if I hadn’t been going to pick up some boxes for my boss out of state. We didn’t really see the stars in the city, it was too bright.” His face was alight as he looked up at the stars. “But now, now the colors are so much brighter than they were when I was a human. And the stars are all these balls of fire and light in the sky. It's gorgeous.” 

She shifted looking back up at the sky. “Sam and I were going to rent that little house, work, go to school and then go live in a big city. I’d always wanted to get out of here. But now I suppose I’m trapped.” 

“When the pack grows they’ll be able to afford to let you leave for vacation and stuff.” His lips quirked up. “That or I, the evil cold one, will just have to kidnap you for a foreign vacation. Maybe stop by New York, show you the best food. See a musical.” He chuckled. “You know I’ve never seen a musical?” 

Leah smiled, it thrilled her to hear her imprint talking about a future of them being together. It sounded nice, the idea of seeing the world, her imprint...friend beside her. “Is it weird to have money?” 

“Yeah.” Andy’s voice was filled with an amused awe. “It's like...all the fear and worry about making it one day to another. Just being gone. I’m not sure I’m used to it yet. Luxuries that I could have only dreamed of are just par for the course. The others don’t really seem to understand how fortunate they are. Do you know what I mean?” 

She nodded even though he wasn’t looking at her. “It's their normal. They don’t know what it's like not to have it.” 

“They really don’t.” He made a soft sound. “I think Jasper might, but then he was an officer in the civil war so his family must have been better off than most. Esme had the hardest human life out all of them I think. At least that they remember.” 

Leah was fascinated to hear her childhood legends come to life. Also in learning about her imprint. “You talk about your human life a lot. Do your memories fade?” 

“Sorta?” His face scrunched up. “I still remember my human life but it's different. The sounds, colors, everything is dull. Losing that would be so easy. Mum made sure I knew I had to actively remember or I’d lose them.” 

She reached out and punched him in the shoulder. “I’ll help you with that.” 

“Ow!” Andy yelped and pouted at her. 

She raised her brow at him. “What? You’re rambling about life in New York is interesting. So I guess I’ll just have to suffer through it so you can keep your memories.” 

“Thanks.” He smiled, his face turning soft. “You’re a nice person under it all aren’t you?” 

Leah sat up. “No I’m not. You take that back!” 

“Not gonna. You’ve got a soft spot.” He reached out to poke her face.

She swatted his hand away. Baring her teeth she growled. “Why don’t we try racing and see how nice I am.” 

////

Alice held the frame of the car up while Rosalie worked on the bent axle underneath. “So what’s going on in your head about the Edward situation? I know you have a lot more to say on the matter than you have been saying.” 

“The fact you know I haven’t been talking about it to anyone is irritating.” Rosalie grumbled from under the vehicle. 

She rolled her eyes. “Please, so why aren’t you madly protesting that we even consider changing Bella?” 

There was an unnatural stillness to Rosalie as she lay under the car. “I’m going to get a degree in early childhood education.” 

“I saw that, that’s new but you’ll be happy with that.” Alice softened, she knew if she pushed Rosalie would shut down. It was always best to let Rosalie speak in her own time. 

Rosalie made an annoyed sound, something creaking under the car. “I have everything I ever wanted as a human. A husband to kiss me, a son to dote on, and soon lots of babies to take care of. To have this...happiness for hundreds of years that is...I never would have had this as a human. When I was a girl I was so foolish. What I wanted would never have made me happy in the end, not really.” 

“What does that have to do with Bella?” Alice already could see the answer, but it was just as important for Rosalie to tell her as her opinion was by itself. 

Rosalie sighed. “Is it wrong for me to wish to make a choice for her? To tell her that for all that I have everything I ever wanted there is still a cost. I’m still a monster. When I’m a school teacher there is a part of me that will want to eat those children. That is a horrifying reality to live with. To sentence another to.” 

“She already has her mate. There will be no long years of loneliness with nothing but her bloodlust. Not like either of us went though.” Alice said softly. “She’s going to be my best friend, you will see her as family. Just think of how much happier our family will be.” 

She scoffed. “Please, a coven of nine? Our family would not be able to continue our cover story. It could end up splitting our family.” 

“It won’t.” Alice smirked, knowing what came next always made things fun. “Andy won’t stay with our family permanently. He’s got a bit of wanderlust to him. He’ll play the role of cousin who comes to visit for holidays and vacations. I can see him hiking mountains, seeing sights. Long periods in one place will never be anything but an occasional thing.” 

Rosalie slid out from under the car. “What do you mean he’s not going to stay with our family?!” Her voice was a hiss 

Alice dropped the car and held up her hands. “He will always be a part of our family. But he won’t be happy with our way of life for long. He will never leave you though. I can see so many years in the future and you still have your son.” 

“What, he just goes on trips during the school year then?” She frowned. 

Nodding she bounced. “And you and Emmett go with him on adventures sometimes. It’ll be lovely!” 

“We’re talking about letting a child decide to curse herself because she’s in love!” Rosalie snapped. “How can we moralize that? She doesn’t understand what she’s giving up, what she’ll be living with.” 

Alice ran through a dozen options in her head before speaking. “It's not our choice.” Her lips quirked up. “As your son would say, ‘she’s allowed to make her own mistakes’.” 

“I hate it when he does that.” Rosalie grumbled. “Make ridiculousness sound completely reasonable. And I’m going to lock him in a basement to keep him here if I have.” 

She giggled. “He does have a gift for that.” Alice lifted the car again. “Now I know you can fix this axel.” 

“If you drive over a log again despite being clairvoyant I’ll put motor oil on your scarves.” Rosalie threatened. 

Alice froze as she saw a vision of exactly that happening. “You beast!”


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woot! I have not forgotten this and I don't think I will anytime soon

Lauren squealed as she spotted Andy sitting cross legged on Angela’s bed. She launched herself at him tackling him, both of them falling over onto the bed. He let out a squawk of protest as they hit. “Andy!!” 

“Really?” Angela’s voice was amused. “What am I? Chopped liver?” 

She rolled her eyes as she sat up right, freeing Andy. “You haven’t been here in ages! I thought you were still grounded?” 

“My punishment was temporarily lifted.” Andy sat up and ran a hand through his hair. “Also my m...sister is along to make sure I don’t do anything crazy.” He winked at the corner of the room. 

Lauren turned her head and suddenly felt like she was ten inches tall. “Hi Rosalie.” She plastered on a forced smile. It was unfair how perfect she looked. Even among the Cullens she stood out as fabulously beautiful and elegant.

“Yes well, I’ve heard so much about these nights I couldn’t not accept when Angela asked.” Rosalie said evenly while settling besides her foster brother. 

Jess groaned from where she was half swallowed by a beanbag. “I hate Lord of the Flies! Why do we have to read this piece of garbage?” 

“Because english teachers are sadists.” Angela replied as she grabbed her laptop and dropped down on the foot of her bed. She eyed where Bella was sitting at a desk and typing her essay without issue. “You actually read it?!” 

Lauren rolled her eyes. “Please, she likes all the awful boring books.” 

“I do not.” Bella protested, her lips curled up slightly. “I just am better at pretending to have read things than you are.” 

Lauren snickered. “Fair. So what’s the secret oh wise one?” 

 

 

 

Lauren’s heart beat quickly as she followed Andy into the kitchen to grab more snacks. She sucked in a breath before speaking. “Andrew, I know it's late but would you go to prom with me next weekend?” Her voice pitched up at the end.

“Prom?” Andy turned to look at her, his face open and listening. “Why me?” 

She blushed. “I just, nobody asked me and I’m not dating anyone so I was just going to go with the others but they all have dates.” Looking up she met his oddly red eyes. “It’d be fun, we could go together, dance.” 

“Are you asking me as your date or as your friend?” He stuffed his hands into his back pockets.

Lauren bit back a snort, she wasn’t stupid enough to get hung up on a gay guy. Did he not realize they all knew it? Nobody dressed as well, dyed their hair, or were as polite and thoughtful as Andrew and were straight. It just wasn’t possible. “As a friend, you’re lovely but I’m not asking you out.” 

He grinned. “Well, in that case I’d be happy to go with you. Do you have your dress already?” 

“It’s a bright pink, think you’ll survive?” She smiled while relaxing. 

He rubbed at his chin. “A pink tie, vest and hair streak. Think I’ll survive.” 

“Mike and Eric are splitting for a van for our group.” She told him. “Actually, can I have your number?” 

Andy laughed grabbing his phone. “Of course, not sure why we haven’t exchanged numbers before.” 

As Lauren entered her number she felt a rush of victory. She was going to have the best dressed date. Not have to worry about some stupid boy trying to grab her ass, and not be the only single in their friend group. It was going to be spectacular. 

////

Leah focused on images of a bander as her paws hit the ground, the pack running through the tribal woods working together. She had to keep her mind busy. 

-Clear your mind! No distractions.- Sam ordered. 

There was a choirs of gratefulness from the other wolves as her thoughts were forcefully redirected to the world around them. Leah snarled, but didn’t protest. She enjoyed being a wolf, the sounds of the forest, the feel of her fur. The strength in her limbs and instincts easing the stresses of humanity. 

As she turned sharply, a light gust of wind brought a familier warm sweet scent. It shouldn’t have taken her by surprise, Andy spent so much time on the border that of course his scent would linger. The cinnamon roll, warmth and happiness in scent came rolling over her. Leah couldn’t help it, she felt a wave of content and happiness at the very thought of Andy. His stupid smile and silly streak of pink in his hair. The way he was so easy to laugh and easy to talk to. 

-Holy shit Leah imprinted on a leech!- Paul’s voice came flying through the connection. 

She skidded to a stop, horror freezing her. -No.-

-You did! You imprinted on the queer ass leach!- Paul hooted, the sounds of barking came from just over a small rise in the landscape. 

Seth growled, coming leaping in next to her, his fur bristling. -Back the fuck off Paul.-

-Oh thank god I don’t have to keep quiet.- Jared thought as he sat down over in his patch of woods. 

Sam felt anxious and confused as he spoke through their connection. -You imprinted? Show us.-

Her mind instantly ran over her first time seeing him, how her world had stopped turning only to turn around the very existence of her friend. Leah could feel the others feeling her feelings, experiencing her imprinting. She growled yanking her mind back to the present. 

-Of course the freak would imprint on a freak.- Paul hacked from barking in laughter too much. 

Leah’s eyes narrowed. -Andy isn’t a freak!-

-He’s gay as fuck.- Paul retorted, amusement lacing his thoughts. -Your imprint won’t be fucking you. Think I’d have a chance with him?-

She snarled lunging over the hill and baraling into Paul. Her jaws snapping down onto his flank. -You don’t fucking think about it.-

-Stop it!- Sam’s order slammed into both of them forcing them down onto their stomachs. -Paul, an imprint is sacred. If I even get a hint of you hurting or messing with Leah’s imprint you’ll regret it. We do not judge others for whom they are into. That is a white thing. It is not a part of our tribe or our people.-

Paul whined, his chin hitting the ground from the weight of disapproval. 

Seth’s confused thoughts washed over them. -Uh...not to say anything but uh...Andy’s not gay? Like not that it would be bad if he was. But like...he dated girls when he was a human? Sounded like he liked them when he talked about it.- 

-Wait, he’s not?- Leah snapped her head around towards her brother in surprise. She’d just assumed because of how he looked. 

Seth sat down, his ears pushed forward. -He’s from New York, they just dress nicer over there. And he lets Alice dress him.- 

-The sexuality of Leah’s imprint is of no concern.- Sam’s large black wolf came loping into the clearing with them. He turned to face her. -Congratulations on imprinting. I am happy you have found him.-

Leah felt shock from the others as well as from her self. -Thanks?-

 

 

 

The next morning she found herself eating waffles in the Cullen kitchen. Jared and Seth chowing down besides her. She eyed where Andy was reading a biology textbook. “So how was a highschool slumber party?” 

“I’m going to prom with Lauren.” He looked up. “Want to go into Port Angeles with me to get a suit? Aunt Alice is on a weekend get away with Jasper.” 

Leah felt a sinking feeling. “I didn’t know you were that close with the humans over than Angela?” 

“We’re not, but she needed a date so she asked me.” He shrugged before snorted. “Don’t worry, I’m not going to pull a Dickward and date a human.” Andy winced. “I don’t have the control for that also like….high schoolers are babies.” 

There was an annoyed huff from where Edward was reading his new sheet music. “Ass.” 

Jared spoke up from where he’d just swallowed a mouthful of food. “I thought you were gay?” 

“Huh?” Andy blinked before shrugging. “I mean I wouldn’t say no to a guy just cause he was a guy. But haven’t really met any guys who did it for me. Also like...girls are kinda amazing?” 

Jared shot a quick wink at Leah. “Why the uh...pink?” 

“I just like it and anyone who bugs me about it can stuff it.” He flipped a page in his book. “I’ve gotten into a couple fights over it as a human. Honestly just makes me like it more.” 

Leah kicked Jared under the table. “So what type of suit are we looking for?” 

“I was thinking a navy blue with a pink vest, tie, and handkerchief.” He grinned. “Because pink is the best.” 

She cut her waffles into bite sized pieces. “We’ll make sure you’re the prettiest person there.” 

“You can try.” Rosalie floated in, ruffling Andy’s hair as she passed. 

Leah had to admit in the privacy of her own mind that Rosalie’s beauty was just unfair. But still, Andy just had an effervescence to him. “I think he’ll surprise you.”


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, just a heads up I haven't really done much writing in the Supergirl fandom recently so it'll probably be a while.

Andy frowned as he failed to get his tie tied. “Do you know how to tie a tie?” He looked up at where Leah was chewing some of his gum while lounging on his couch. 

She shook her head. “My dad isn’t exactly the suit and tie sort. I could google it?” 

He looked over to the door. “Hey mom, can you help with my tie?” 

“In a moment.” Rosalie called from upstairs in her room. 

“It's odd that you guys just talk to each other from across the house.” Leah folded her hands behind her head. “So how does going to prom feel?” 

Andy hummed as he stuffed his pink handkerchief into his breast pocket. “I’m kind of excited, I didn’t go to my high school prom. Couldn’t afford a ticket and my girlfriend at the time had just dumped me for getting into another fight with one of the local bullies. Didn’t really see much of a point to it.” 

“Well, enjoy your prom.” She seemed to soften at it. “I’ll just be home, being bored.” 

“You can stay and use the system.” He chuckled while buttoning up his vest. “When I get back want to try out that multiplayer shooter one.” 

Leah raised a brow. “You mean Halo? Yes I think that would be fun. I’m up for smoking your ass.” 

“Oh be prepared to lose.” Andy turned, scrunching up his face at her. 

She snorted. “Not a chance in hell.” 

“When I win what are you going to owe me?” Leah’s eyes lit up.

He smirked. “If you win I’ll let you chase me as a wolf. When I win you have to meet Angela this summer.” 

“No deal, if I win you have to let me drive one of your cars.” Leah looked smug as she challenged him. 

The door opened, Rosalie sweeping into the room. Her hair up in a beautiful updo from another era. Long red fabric hugging her figure and falling about her elegantly. She looked amused as she made her way over to him. “I’m afraid the cars are mine, and you aren’t defeating me any time this century.” 

“You look amazing mom.” Andy beamed at her. She truly looked otherworldly. How she managed to pass as a teen was beyond him in moments like this. 

She reached out touching his cheek. “You’re sweet.” Rosalie eyed his mangled attempt at a tie. “Let’s get that sorted for you.” Her fingers easily pulled apart his attempt. Straightening the fabric she measured it against him before beginning to wrap it around. 

Leah sat up. “So what is your challenge of choice for a chance to drive one of those cars? Because your cars are gorgeous.” 

“You’re interested in cars?” Rosalie glanced at Leah in interest. 

She hopped up onto her feet. “Of course, I don’t think I’ve even seen your models of cars outside of magazines before. Do you do all of the work on them?” 

“You think I’m the one who maintains them?” Rosalie raised a brow looking interested. 

Andy grinned, he knew he’d picked his friends well. 

Leah snorted. “Please, you smell of motor oil and grease. None of the others have the scent on them like that.” 

“Well for being mutt you aren’t that bad.” Rosalie nodded. “If you can keep Andy from doing anything stupid for a whole summer you can drive one of my cars.” 

Leah groaned. “That’s impossible.” 

“Hey!” He protested. 

////

Charlie Swan grumbled as he waited for Bella to come downstairs. He was not pleased she was still dating that Cullen boy. His eyes narrowed as he glared at where Edward was waiting. The only reason he hadn’t threatened the twerp was the other Cullen boy. Who was...well he wasn’t a boy he was worried about. “So you’re meeting up with some others?” 

The pink and navy blue boy grinned. “Our other siblings, Angela, Erik, Mike, Jess, Lauren and us are going to make it a group night of it.” He seemed far too happy with the awkward atmosphere. 

He gave an uncomfortable nod. “Well no nonsense then.” 

“Lots of nonsense!” Andy grinned, ignoring the positively poisonous look his brother was giving him. “But don’t worry no alcohol, hotel rooms, drugs or dangerous tomfoolery.” He winked at him. 

Charlie grunted, his lips twitching. “You better be more true to your word than your brother.” 

“I aim to be.” The kid grinned. 

They all turned towards the stairs as they heard Bella’s heavy boot hitting the landing above the stairs. He felt something warm and deep at the sight of his daughter dressed and ready for prom. She was growing up and it was indescribable. His eyes felt hot. Sniffing he forced himself not to shed a tear. “You look beautiful.” 

////

Angela giggled as she sipped at the bottle of carbonated apple cider. “You’re dancing is ridiculous.” She leaned against Andy’s shoulder. 

He laughed, his gum bubble popping. “I’m fabulous thank you very much.” 

“Nobody here is trying to dance well.” She sighed, as she let her feet rest. God these shoes had been a terrible decision. 

Andy shrugged. “My siblings are dancing properly.” 

“You mean like they’re from old times? Rosalie and Emmett are swing dancing.” Her nose wrinkled. “Also why do you smell like lavender? It's nice but it's not your usual smell.” 

He blinked. “Ah, my nose was getting kinda dry so I slathered some lavender and mint cream stuff on my nose.” 

“That’s weird...you do know they make them without scents.” She took a long drink of the carbonated juice. “Should we do something about Bella and Edward in the corner?” 

Andy glanced over to where they were slow dancing at the edge of the floor, completely lost in each other. “Eh, it's not like they’re going to sneak off to fuck.” 

Angela snorted outright. “True.” She eyed where Lauren was dancing with Eric. “Our dates have ditched us for each other.” 

“Eh, they wanted to keep dancing and we both wanted to sit down.” He shrugged easily. “And they’re dancing with Jess and Mike too.” 

She sighed looking at the Cullen couples. “Do you ever want what they have?” She pointed vaguely at the floor. 

Andy seemed to consider it. “Maybe? In the future? It seems kinda exhausting to be that wrapped up in another person like that.” 

“It does…” Angela sat up and turned to face him. “Single friend alliance?” 

He laughed holding up his hand for a high five. “I’m down with that. Besides, adventures!” 

“May I have this dance?” She grinned holding out her hand. 

Andy dropped his hand into hers. “Let’s!” 

She giggled as they joined their friends on the dance floor. Jess’ caught her hand and pulled her into the group circle. Angela laughed outright as Eric dropped his hat on her head. She raised her arms and danced. 

////

Rosalie swayed with Emmett in their room. Music soft and no sweaty teens wreaking of cologne and hormones. “We should go to the island this summer.” 

“Yeah, being parents is tiring.” He let out a sound of amusement. “I’ve missed having you to myself.” 

She pressed her lips to his neck, leaving a red lip stain. “Just nights isn’t long enough. And I’m behind on rebuilding that lamborghini as all electric.” 

“Of course you miss the time for your cars.” Emmett’s arm curled around the small of her back. “I don’t know, Andy’s made a great video game partner.” 

Rosalie smiled. “You and your modern hobbies. I robbed the cradle with you.” 

“You’re the hottest cougar to have ever lived.” He snickered against her temple. 

She pinched his side lightly. “Careful if you plan on getting lucky tonight.” 

“You love me the way I am.” He sounded purely smug. “And you should be nicer if you plan to get lucky tonight.” 

Rosalie raised a brow and pulled back so that she could see her husband’s face. “Really?” 

“You know I’m a sexy hunk of man meat.” He wiggled his eyebrows, a familiar twinkle in his eyes. 

Rosalie kissed him, her smile to strong for a proper kiss. “My hunk of sexy man meat.” 

His hand dropped too low for propriety. “Only the best for my Rosie.” 

“We’re going to the island, a whole week in paradise, just the two of us.” She ran her nose along his cheek, before nipping at his ear. 

His chest rumbled. “Just a week?” 

“We have a newborn.” Rosalie raised a brow, though she didn’t pull back. “I’d like for Forks to still be standing.” 

Emmett snorted. “Fine. But once he’s out of his newborn years we’re going for a whole month.” 

“That sounds lovely.” She closed her eyes. This, this was perfect.


	24. Chapter 24

Mrs Weber hummed as she walked up to her daughter’s room. The boys were out like lights for nap time. She smiled as she heard her daughter laughing. Opening the door she felt warmth at the sight of her daughter with her head thrown back in laughter, her friend Andrew blinking, gum stuck in his hair. “I’ll get some peanut butter so we can get that out of your hair dear.” 

He looked up at her. “Wait, that works? I thought that was just...not a thing?” 

“Oh it works.” She chuckled. “Do you dears need anything else?” 

Andy hopped up onto his feet. “I should probably follow you down. I have a feeling this is going to get messy.” 

“Oh god, how do you keep doing this?”Angela wheezed, wiping at her eyes with the back of her hand. 

Mrs Webber patted the boy on the back. “Come on, let’s get that out of your hair honey.” 

“Sorry for bothering you.” He winced slightly. 

“Oh it's nothing honey.” She was so pleased with her daughter having a friend like him, it was good for Angela. 

 

 

She rubbed the peanut butter into his curly dark hair. “Dear, you’re going to want to cut back on the gum bubbles.” 

“It’s a thing.” He shrugged. There was the distinct impression that if his skin was lighter he’d be blushing. 

Angela snickered from where she was sitting on the counter. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen him not chewing gum. It’s a lost battle mum.” 

Mrs Webber eyed where he was clearly chewing a new wad of gum. Her daughter was right. “So, what are you two up to today?” 

“We’re going into PA with a group to go swim.” Angela piped up. 

Andy perked up. “I gotta introduce my friends to each other.” He shot an amused look at Angela. “We’re meeting up with Emmett and the Clearwater siblings.” 

Angela shook her head in exasperation. “Hopefully the Clearwaters are less perfectly toned than you and Emmett. Honestly, it's ridiculous; how your whole family look perfect all the time.” 

“Luck?” Andy grinned. “It’ll be excellent, and a chance for you to try out that new waterproof camera you got.”

Mrs Webber fondly looked at her daughter as she continued to get gum out. “That’s a lovely idea Andrew.” She was so unbearably proud of her daughter for befriending this boy. He was too brown, too queer, and too smart to fit easily with other kids. But her daughter was a kind girl and it was lovely to see the other kids follow in her lead in welcoming the boy. It filled her with pride to see. 

Angela nodded. “I can’t believe you remember that I got that.” 

“Of course I do.” He pouted slightly. “You’re my friend.” 

Mrs Webber took a cup of water and pushed Andy’s head into the sink before washing the peanut butter and gum out. She glanced at the rainbow magnet she’d gotten for the fridge. Yes, he was good for her daughter. She was just going to have to make sure the boy knew he was always welcome over. 

////

Angela raised both brows as she spotted the two Clearwaters, grocery bags with towels and suits at their sides. Of course they were both fucking supermodels just like the Cullens. It just wasn’t fair. There was a certain dangerous edge to Leah that was lacking from her little brother. But the way her face softened at the sight of Andy, opening up and turning playful was obvious and surprising. 

“Leah! SETH!” Andy jumped forward half tackling the siblings in eagerness. 

They went crashing to the ground in a tangle of limbs and laughter. Well that and a cry of ‘Fuck!’ from Seth as they hit the pavement. 

Emmett’s booming laugh came from behind her. “Maybe wait till we’re in the water to go tackling people Squirt.” he strode over, grabbing Andy by the back of his jacket and hauled him up off the ground with one arm. 

Andy snickered, beaming. He shook himself off before offering his hands out to the siblings. They both grabbed on and he hauled them up. 

“Jesus, are all of you ripped?” Angela muttered. 

Leah’s gaze turned on her, sharp but also bright. “It’s the basis of our friendship.” 

“What?” Andy slapped his hands over his chest. “And here I thought we were friends because of a mutual love of revenge and mischief. The betrayal!” 

Emmett snorted before slapping Andy upside the head. “Oh live a little. Come on, let’s get to the swimming.” 

“WOOT!” Seth jumped in excitement. “This is gonna be fucking awesome!” 

Angela eyed the group. “I have a feeling I’m gonna have circles swam around me.” 

“Eh, that won’t happen.” Andy dropped an arm around her shoulders. “I promise to dunk anyone who tries.” 

////

Leah cheered as Seth took a running leap into the pool off the diving board. He hit in a cannonball, water exploding from where he’d hit. 

“Cannon ball!” Emmett came flying out over the water right after. 

She snorted outright as Andy grabbed Angela and dragged them both into the pool. Leah ducked her head under the water. Swimming over she grabbed Seth, dunking him under just as his head popped up. He elbowed her in the gut, wiggling free like an eel. 

Andy grabbed her around the waist, lifting her up out of the water. 

She yelped in shock before she went plunging under the water on top of Andrew. Her sharp ears barely heard the click of a photo.

 

 

 

Leah’s eyes were half closed as she floated on a pool noodle. “This is nice.” 

“Hmmm….who knew they had a hot tub here.” Angela moaned from where she was leaning against the side of the smaller hot pool. 

She eyed the other girl. “Think the boys will ever stop hitting each other with pool noodles?” 

“After the thumping you gave to them? Give them a bit to get their manliness back.” Angela replied, a certain tone of amusement to her voice. 

She felt a smug smile, playing chicken with her was stupid. “Boys are weak.” Leah held up her fist to the other girl. 

“They are.” Angela agreed bumping their fists together. “So how did you get roped into Andy’s craziness?” 

She snorted. “He and Seth made friends in a mall and decided to prank my asshole ex. You?” 

“He walked right up to me and introduced himself. Then essentially declared us friends and it's just been so ever since.” Angela shook her head. “He’s a bit...overwhelming.” 

Leah cracked her eyes open slightly more. “If he gets to be too much you could tell him. He’d listen.” 

“I know.” Angela’s sunk down to her chin in the water. “He’s not overbearing, just very enthusiastic.” 

She smiled. “True.” Rolling her head back she enjoyed the warmth, it took a lot of heat for her to properly feel it since she’d changed. It must be nearly unbearable for the human. “Are you alright? It’s hot in here.” 

“For a bit longer.” The rosy cheeked human murmured. 

Leah considered the other girl, she was the closest human to her imprint. She seemed nice, a bit sweet and shy though. “So the camera, that a hobby?” 

“I take pictures for the school paper.” Angela said softly.

She raised a brow. “Neat. No sports?” 

“I’m not as clumsy as Bella.” Angela straightened, water falling off her as she lifted herself out of the water. She hopped up onto the side, just her feet staying in the pool. “She’s a friend of ours at school, she’s dating Edward Cullen. But uh...I’m not exactly coordinated myself.” 

Leah could tell the girl wasn’t particularly in good shape, still she wasn’t out of shape either. “So not even a single sport?” 

“Running isn’t bad?” Angela shrugged. 

She really hadn’t liked running when she was human, at least not as much as she did now at any rate. “It’d be easier to run if we had actual bike lanes.” 

“Oh my god right? Two inches is not a bike lane.” Angela leaned forward passionately. 

Leah sat up properly. “Right? And there’s so many potholes there’s no point to riding a bike anyways. It's miserable.” 

“And forget trying to ride a bike in the dark, you’ll break your neck.” The human huffed. 

She felt something spark, this human was alright really. “The whole town is falling apart, have you seen the moss on Newtons?” 

“There’s moss everywhere.” Angela groaned. “It’s Forks, our town is basically made of moss and mud.” 

Leah snorted. “Too true.” She smiled at the human. “So do you have as weird of taste in music as Andy?” 

“God no.” Angela wrinkled her nose. “Have you heard the russian rap?” 

She groaned outright. “It’s so bad! How can he think it’s good?” 

“My theory is all of his good taste went to his hair and none of it to his music.” Angela giggled as she spoke lowly, clearly not knowing that Andy could definitely hear them. 

Leah just smirked at the muffled sound of protest from where Andy was being thunked over the head by a noodle. “I think you may have figured it out.” 

They both held eye contact before dissolving into laughter. It felt...like a relief to be speaking to a girl again. Her brother was...annoying if stupidly good. But when he and Andy were her only proper friendly interactions it got a bit...exhausting. Leah wiped at her eyes. “How do you feel about bowling?” 

“With out without the boys?” Angela asked, pushing her glasses up her nose. 

Leah glanced at where Seth was on Emmett’s shoulders, Andy chucking a beach ball at them. Seth attempted to hit the incoming beachball with his pool noodle. She looked back at the human. “Without.”


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've realized something, graveyard shift is not my thing. Late swing shifts sure but getting home at seven am is not a bonus in my books. That said at around five am I got to witness a crime out of some sort of comedy series. I didn't know you could fail that hard in real life after starting your crime so strong. Alas, stupidity was strong. Also I had forgotten the security guards at my job were badass as fuck. Like all former service members and cops. I mean the security guard chased down a car on foot....got run over, got back up, brushed himself off and then calmly went on about his job. It was the most badass thing I have ever witnessed. (and yes he's totally fine. and if he'd needed it we have an EMT on shift at all times.)

Leah sat nervously on the counter, her hands cradling a cup of coffee. She could hear her mother coming down the stairs, her father was already in his old armchair reading the news paper. It couldn’t be put off any longer. Also Sam was a piece of shit and wouldn’t keep quiet out of guilt forever. 

“Morning honey.” Sue greeted her as she made her way to the old coffee pot. “You’re up early, is everything alright?” 

She swallowed. “I need to talk to you and dad.” 

“Of course, do you want to come into the living room?” Sue seemed to be taking her in, looking for a clue as to what had caused the admittedly surprising request. 

Leah slid off the counter. Her shoulders drew in as she shuffled into the living room. The old, worn furniture, with it's mismatching colors wasn’t comforting as it should have been. She sat on the edge of the couch, looking at her surprised looking father and curious mother. She grit her teeth. “I imprinted.” 

“Oh that’s wonderful sweetie!” Her mom leaned forward, her face breaking out into a beautiful smile. 

Harry’s shoulders relaxed. “That’s good.” He smiled. “Are they coming to the bonfire tonight?” 

“I need permission from you and the other elders.” Leah’s jaw ticked to the side. 

His brow furrowed. “It’s tradition, you don’t require permission.” 

Leah considered that, procrastinating this sounded good. “You know what, I’ll bring him to the bonfire tonight. You can meet him then.” 

“Oh alright.” Sue walked over to her hauling her up into her arms. Hugging her tightly. “I’m so happy for you.” 

Leah hugged her mom back lightly before moving back. “Right, see you at the potluck.” 

 

 

 

Leah shook out her fur before shifting into her human form. Yanking on shorts and a t-shirt. 

“You know we could start keeping clothing for you up here in the fort?” Andy remarked from where he was sitting up in their fort, his legs dangling off the side. 

She looked up at him. “You’re coming to the tribal bonfire tonight.” 

“I’m not allowed on tribal land without two shifted wolves escorting me to training.” Andy looked at her in disbelief. 

Leah grabbed onto the ladder and climbed up. “I got the go ahead to bring you. Sides Seth and I’ll be with you even if we’re not shifted.” 

Both of his brows shot up to his hairline. “Why do I feel like I’m missing something?” 

“Because you are.” Leah clamoured up onto the platform. She turned and dropped down next to him, her feet hanging off the edge. “It’s…” 

Andy shifted so he was looking at her directly. “What’s going on Leah?” 

“I…” Leah looked away and stared at the forest floor below. “It’s a wolf thing.” She fidgeted, reaching out grabbing his hand. “Will you not ask further? I’ll tell you but not now.” 

He seemed to consider that. “Do others know what’s going on?” 

“Yes.” She swallowed. “Can you just take everything at the bonfire at face value? It’s mostly because as sad as it is considering how recently I met you, but you’re kind of my best friend.” 

He sat there, the odd stillness and silence of a vampire giving nothing away. “Alright, I can be purposely obtuse if that’s what you need.” 

“Thank you.” She reached out grabbing his hand. 

Andy squeezed her hand back. “So how’s classes going?” 

“Good.” Leah snorted. “It’s hard building up a life after just losing...my future.” 

He knocked their shoulders together. “I know how that feels. Being a vampire wasn’t exactly part of my ten year plan.” 

“How do you do it? Just be so...cheerful about losing your future and then being given a new one you had no choice about?” Leah looked at him. 

Andy gazed upwards. “I guess I got used to making the best of things. But just...the world is so full of possibilities and things don’t work out. I just...I have to believe that eventually something will work out.” 

“So optimism.” Leah let her instincts settle her, being besides her imprint always made everything feel better. “Maybe this time this will be our futures.” 

He leaned against her slightly. “Fingers crossed.” 

////

Jasper stared at the shelf of gum. His nose wrinkled at the sugary cherry flavored gum. It had the worst after taste. Not trying that again. The cinnamon flavored gum wasn’t that foul so there was that. He reached out grabbing a few packages and dumping them into his basket. That would get him through a day or two. Frowning he considered the mint gums...they were effective but the flavor was...overpowering to say the least. 

“You’ll regret it if you get the mint.” Alice chirped while grabbing several packs of sour gum. “It will be alright for you. You’ll pick up the flavor again in the future.” 

He looked at his wife. “And I should believe it's not another lie. You failed to warn us about the tiger balm?” 

“You agreed with me that Edward clawing at his face was worth the pain.” The childlike glee on her face was magical. It warmed his heart, so did the glee radiating off of her. 

He bumped the underside of her jaw with his knuckle. “Now darling that only explains the tiger balm. The vapor rubs were all disasters.” 

“But chapstick worked just fine.” She pecked a kiss against his cheek. “Now pick the rest of your gum and let’s get to the theatre.” 

Jasper just raised a brow. “You just wish to make out in the back of the theatre darling.” 

“Is that so bad? Also grab some of the grape gum for Edward.” She winked at him before skipping off. 

He smiled before following behind. Afterall, making out with his wife was something he always enjoyed. The fact he could do so in public places with humans nearby was amazing. Alice apparently had had several fantasies about typical teen locations. Bowling last week had been fun. 

“You’re so whipped.” Rosalie remarked dryly from behind his shoulder. 

He could feel her amusement. “I should thank you for the ideas your son has had to make our lifestyle more comfortable.” Jasper dumped several packs of gum into the basket. “Did you find what had you feeling so excited about this trip?” 

“I did.” Rosalie’s emotions tasted of excitement and anticipation. Not to mention no small amount of satisfaction. 

He raised a brow but didn’t push. His years of experience kept him from voicing any questions. When Rosalie last felt that smug she’d just been to a sex store. There were things he had no interest in knowing about his sister’s sex life. “Shall we make our way to the cash register?” 

“Let’s.” Rosalie hooked her arm through his. 

////

Andy stared at the outfit he was in. “Auntie why do I look like a queer lumberjack?” 

“Oh hush. You look handsome in flannel. And just think you’re going to get to wear jeans. I accept jeans are more practical for you.” Alice tutted as she brushed at his shoulders. “Now don’t be late.” 

He considered protesting that most flannel didn’t have embroidered details. Not that he minded but he was starting to get the feeling that Angela and her friends were under some misunderstandings. Which it wasn’t concerning it took him over hearing some of Lauren’s gossip to pick up on the issue. Was it worth it to mention it to his aunt? It really wasn’t. “I’ll see ya later Auntie.” 

“Don’t insult anyone! I can’t see the future around the wolves!” She called after him. 

Andy waved over his shoulder before zipping out the door. He vaulted over a log as he tore across the familiar track to the tree fort at the border. It was drizzling, the moisture barely reaching him as he moved beneath the trees. Skidding to a stop at the border he grinned at the sight of his friends. 

The grey wolf form of Leah came out of the forest. She circled him, hitting him in the back with her tail. She woofed. 

He laughed. “Well hello to you too Leah.” Andy hopped over to where Seth’s brown and gangly wolf was sitting, tongue lolling out of his mouth. He scratched behind Seth’s ears. 

Leah wooffed, knocking his hand up, her snout under his hand. 

He snorted, scratching behind her ears. “So, are we racing or what?” 

Seth leapt to his feet and took off. His tail disappearing in the brush. 

Andy shared a look with Leah’s bright brown eyes. They both took off at full speed after Seth’s furry form. He laughed bright and loud as he used a tree to send himself flying even with Seth. This was going to be a race for second, Leah was too fast for first place. Andy stuck out his tongue at Seth. 

 

 

 

Andrew chortled, his arms around the Clearwater siblings. “You bit Sam’s tail again?” 

“It's the wolf instincts.” Leah responded with a deadpan. 

He lost it again while Seth snickered. “Seth you been biting any random tails out there?” 

“If I’m gonna chase some tail it's not going to be Sam’s.” Seth winked at him, both his eyes closed, but one stayed closed slightly longer than the other. 

Leah’s laugh came out in a bark. “You’re not chasing any tail besides your own.” 

“Hey! I totally have game!” Seth protested, cheeks heating up. 

Leah wrapped her arm around his waist. “Not everyone here is in on the secret. Some of the families with kids who smell like they’re changing soon are here to hear the legends again.” 

“Right, my lips are sealed.” Andrew ruffled Seth’s hair as they came through the tree line. He spotted how the group of surely teenagers by the bonfire glared at them. “Uh...is there a reason those teens are trying to kill us with their eyes?” 

Leah rolled her eyes. “They think we’re in a gang.” 

“What?” He gaped at his friend. “Why?”

Seth groaned. “A group of people suddenly bulk up, pull away from friends and family, get matching shoulder tattoos, and gather in a group all the time.” 

“Huh, that is suspicious sounding.” Andy snorted as he realized his half assed excuse to Angela from his grounding after killing Victoria was more grounded in reality. 

Leah stiffened as Harry stood up from where he was sitting and looked over at them. His eyes widened. Harry Clearwater grasped at his chest and then collapsed.


	26. Chapter 26

Sue let go of her husband’s hand. Standing she left the oppressive hospital room. The smell, sounds and lights of the hospital made her feel ill. As she came out into the hall she saw her children and ached for them. Seth had his head cradled in his hands. Leah sitting rigidly in the waiting room chair, her hand being held by a completely unmoving Andrew Hale. 

She took in a deep breath. “He’s going to be alright.” 

“He is?” Seth’s voice trembled, looking up. 

Sue walked to her children. “Yes.” She looked at the cold one, sitting in support of her children, not breathing at all. “You got him here in time, thank you.” 

Andrew just nodded sharply, his hand not leaving Leah. 

“So he’s...it’s not going to cause damage?” Leah’s voice was rough. 

Sue sighed. “We won’t know for sure till he wakes up again. But the doctors seem optimistic.” 

Andrew moved hugging both of her babies. She could see how he seemed to care, how both of her children accepted his contact without question or doubt. Her daughter could have imprinted on worse. Far worse. “Come on, he won’t be awake for a while. We should eat while we can.” She paused as it dawned on her why the cold one was being absolutely silent, with black eyes and not breathing. “And you should go get your own dinner young man.” 

////

Bella thumbed through Edwards notebook of dreams and plans for the future. It was...sad. She hadn’t realized how much he hated himself till she read it. Why Andy had had them switch notebooks made sense now. “I think Edward’s birth family was too religious.” 

“My dad’s a minister.” Angela replied dryly from where she was on her laptop.

She bit at her lower lip. “He’s just...very concerned about his soul.” 

“Why don’t you bring him to church? From what you’ve said his view of religion seems very old school death and judgement.” Angela grabbed a handful of popcorn popping it into her mouth. 

Bella considered that. “I’m not that religious personally...like we go to church for holidays?” 

“If it’s that important to him you should probably learn about it.” Angela looked up over the top of her laptop. “I mean isn’t kinda central to who he is?” 

She fiddled with the ends of her hair. “I guess I’ll see if he wants to go to church with me.” 

“Great, you can sit with me. It gets boring.” Angela grabbed some more popcorn. “We seriously need more things to do in Forks...summer should be fun.” 

She morosely peered through the window. “It’s pouring.” 

“I hate Forks sometimes.” Angela groaned. 

Bella stretched out and grabbed a handful of popcorn. “We could make some dinner later?” 

“That could be alright.” She let out a sound of irritation. “Can we please not make something difficult?” 

She considered what was in the fridge. “We could make spaghetti? It’s pretty easy.” 

“Sounds fine.” Angela rolled her neck. She perked up. “You know Jacob Black yes?” 

“Yeah…?” Bella looked curiously at her friend. That was an odd question. 

Angela set her laptop aside. “Can you see if he knows what’s going on with Harry Clearwater?” 

“I could ask Charlie. He’s friends with Billy and Harry.” She frowned. “Why do you want to know about Harry?” 

Angela’s face was serious. “He had a heart attack last night. Andy texted to say he was in the hospital and he was staying with the Clearwater siblings. But the reception is non existent in the hospital and I’m worried for them.” 

“When Charlie gets off work he’ll know what’s going on.” Bella sat up, it was awful. “Come on, let’s get started on dinner.” She stood up and grabbed the nearly empty bowl of popcorn. “It’ll help to do something. If we make extra we can bring it over for the Clearwaters so they don’t have to worry about making food while everything is going on.” 

“That’s a good idea. Let’s do it.” Angela clamored up. 

////

Leah woke up slowly. Everything ached, her body felt stiff. Her eyes felt gummy as her eyes cracked open. Letting out a low groan she sat up properly, sleeping while sitting in a hospital chair had not been good for her back. Leah rolled her neck, feeling it crack. She paused as she realized she’d been sleeping on Andrew’s shoulder. “You’re still here?!” 

He nodded, his face stiff and uncomfortable. Reaching out he rested his hand on her knee and squeezed. His eyes were completely black again, chest not rising or falling with breathing. Everything about him was ridged. 

“Shit, you’re eyes are black. What are you still doing in the hospital? Go, go eat a deer or something.” She snapped her head around ensuring they were alone. Leah felt a horrible sense of guilt, he’d stayed where he was clearly in pain keeping from eating a person.

Andy’s brows knit together. He touched his chest, and then touched above her heart. Crossing his arms he sat back, looking stubbornly set on staying. 

The guilt she felt...it turned into something wonderful. Her imprint had stayed, he cared. Truly cared and was here for her just because she and Seth needed him. But he still had to be uncomfortable with the sounds of this many human hearts thudding, and the amount of bleeding that had to be in the building. She laid a hand on his shoulder. “Can you go get breakfast for Seth and I? Both of us should go back to the house for showers and food.” 

He looked at her with narrowed eyes and a pout. With a tiny grumpy sigh he nodded. Leaning forward he hugged her tightly. Andy hopped up and then disappeared from the hallway. 

Leah sighed as he left. Standing she stretched properly. Glancing to the side she saw Seth snoring, sprawled across his chair. She made her way to the hospital room. Opening the door carefully she saw her mom asleep on a cot to one side. On the hospital bed was her father. 

Harry’s eyes rest on her. He looked weak, diminished somehow in the bed, the awful lights washing out his skin. “Come in.” 

“Hey.” Leah shuffled into the room. “Do you need me to get a nurse?” 

He grunted. “No. So you imprinted on a cold one.”

“His name is Andrew.” She tipped her chin up. “He saved your life. If he hadn’t of been at the bonfire you wouldn’t have made it to the hospital in time.” 

His face was drawn, wrinkles deep set and his demeanor solomon. “Would you turn against your own tribe for this cold one?” 

“I…” Leah swallowed as she considered that. The answer was painful, but one she knew the answer without thinking for more than a few seconds. “I would stand against the tribe to protect Andrew.” 

“I see.” His voice was terrifyingly cold. 

Her fingers tightened into fists. “He saved your life, he saved Emily and Claire’s lives. Every night he sits at our borders and guards them when he could have run. He stayed here all night because Seth and I were here. He’s a good imprint.”

“You’ve imprinted on our people’s enemy. The one purpose to our tribe’s wolves, the greatest enemy in all our years. I won’t have you in my house. When I’m discharged I expect your things to be out of the house.” He held her gaze. “I will not have a daughter who is not loyal to the tribe in my home.” 

Leah’s mouth felt dry. Her fists tightening, her fingernails cutting into her palms. “He saved your ungrateful life. You were dead. He had you at the hospital within two minutes.” 

“He should have never been allowed to live for stepping on our land.” Harry replied shortly. “Now leave me.” 

Her heart ached and burned. Everything was painful, furry licking at her very veins. She could feel her wolf tearing at her control, desperate to break out. “I will never forgive this.” Leah turned on her heel and left. She didn’t stop to talk to Seth who was still sleeping in a chair. Instead she just moved as quickly as she could. 

It didn’t surprise her to find Andy in the parking lot, sitting on the hood of a sports car. His eyes were still pitch black, but his arms full off bags of food. “Leah? What’s wrong?” He hopped off the car looking at her sharply. 

“Get in the car, we’re going to my house.” She yanked the door open and slid into the car. 

Andy frowned, but he climbed back in after her. He handed the food to her and started up the vehicle. “You’re gonna have to tell me where to drive, I’m not exactly familiar with the reservation.” 

“Is that offer to stay at your place still open?” Her teeth nearly ground together as she tried to hold in how furious she was. The image of how Rosalie would react to finding out she’d shifted in her car kept her just shaking with it instead of actually bursting into a wolf. 

He shot a quick concerned look at her. “Yeah, it's still open.” 

“Take a left out of the parking lot.” Her fingers dug into her legs.

Andy didn’t say anything else. He just took the left. 

 

 

Leah shot out of the car as soon as they pulled into the Cullen driveway. She didn’t even get to take off her clothing. She just burst into a wolf. Snarling she took off into the woods, losing herself to the wolf inside of her.


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, yet another new chapter! Cheers guys, enjoy this cause its not going to last before I'm back to intermittent chapters with unknown weeks between them. I just busted out a surprising number of chapters the other day and figure I should just post while I have them.

Andrew wasn’t sure what was going on. He sent a quick text to Seth asking him what the heck was up, also to let him know that Leah was with him. That done he picked up Leah’s duffle bag and the box of miscellaneous things she’d thrown together. He carried his cargo and made his way into the house.

“What’s going on Andy?” Rosalie frowned as she moved to his side. 

He held the duffle and suitcase close to his chest. There was no way Leah would want anyone else to carry her things, even him touching them felt like a slight transgression. “I don’t know, something happened with Leah and Harry. She’s staying with us for a few days. It won’t be a problem, she can sleep in my room.” 

“Is it bad?” Rosalie’s voice was soft as she frowned. 

He nodded. “It is, would you tell Esme and Carlisle while I get the couch in my room turned into a bed?” 

“Of course, I’ll make sure no one questions her.” She reached out and squeezed his shoulder, her face was understanding.

Andy leaned into the touch. “Thank you, mom.” 

“You protect your family and friends. I will always support that.” She gave a sharp nod before vanishing towards Carlisle’s office. 

He squared his shoulders and made his way into his room. It didn’t take long to make up the bed for Leah. Grabbing clean towels he set up the bathroom for a guest. Andy double checked his work before putting her box of possessions onto the shelves. Nodding he moved back into the main room. 

Alice looked at him. “Hey, Jasper and I are going to New York for a shopping trip. Last minute, we’ll be back in a week.” 

“So Leah will be with us for a week then Auntie?” He felt a sick feeling at that, if it was so bad Jasper was uncomfortable enough to leave then it was bad. “Can you see something that will help?” 

She softened. “No, but just be you.” 

“Has Jasper already left?” Andy glanced around, unable to hear his favorite uncle. 

Alice passed him a giant bag of sour gummy worms. “He’s already taken our car up to Port Angeles. I had to close up some loose ends.” 

“Give Jasper my best.” Andrew paused as he saw the empty kitchen. “Uh...Alice, when is Esme getting home?” 

Her lips quirked up in amusement. “Six hours.” 

“Shit…” He stared at the kitchen, even as a human he hadn’t been a good cook...and that was when he could taste as he cooked. But wolves got hungry after shifting and the breakfast take out wasn’t going to be enough. Could he order pizza? No. He could do this. 

“Don’t make stir fry, you’ll catch the kitchen on fire.” Alice warned as she skipped out of the house. 

Andy blinked. “Well that’s not a good sign.” 

 

 

 

Four hours later Andy held out a set of over sized sweats to a dirty, and undressed Leah at the back door. He just smiled, keeping his eyes raised. “Come on, I made some lasagna and the breakfast stuff is in the fridge. The rest of the coven is at the movies and will be back in about two hours.” 

“You didn’t have to.” Leah murmured as she accepted the clothing. There was a shuffling sound as she pulled on the clothing on. 

He didn’t touch her, he doubted she wished for a hug. “Yeah I did. You’re my friend.”

“Thank you.” Her voice was fairly hoarse. 

Andy just set down the last platter of food on the table. “Come on, once you’ve eaten you can take a shower and get some sleep.”

////

Sam Uley knew he wasn’t a perfect man or wolf. Seeing himself through the eyes of others had only confirmed what he’d known. After everything he’d known he chose wrong. Handled the whole thing badly. But he was the alpha. Listening to the elders could no longer be how he led. His wolves depended on him. So when Harry Clearwater told him what he’d done he felt nothing but fury. “No.” 

“Excuse me?” Harry Clearwater looked surprised.

Sam didn’t bother to look back behind him. He knew Jared and Paul were keeping Seth from lunging for his father. His jaw tensed as he stared at the man whom he’d thought of as a role model, almost a father figure. “Leah is a part of the pack. She will always be a part of the pack. Andrew Hale is her imprint and entitled to all the rights and privileges that includes. Until she’s back on tribal land the pack will not patrol these borders.” 

“You’re abandoning the tribe?!” Harry croaked. 

Sam’s eyes narrowed. “We are the protectors of the tribe, but our pack are family. It's all of us or none of us.” He turned on his heel seeing the rage in Paul, Jared and Seth’s eyes. “Come on, we’re picking up Emily and going to go camping off tribal lands till this is fixed.” 

“Damn right we are.” Paul snarled.

Sam didn’t say anything to Paul, for once his wolf’s temper was warranted. “No eating an elder.” 

 

 

 

Sam knocked on the Cullen’s front door. The smell of vampire curled around his tongue, the hair on the back of his neck stood on end. His jaw clenched as the door opened. He felt like swearing at the sight of the bitchy hot one. “Would it be possible for me to speak to Leah?” 

“You think she’ll want to speak with you?” Rosalie looked him up and down in clear disgust. 

His teeth ground. “I only need to speak with her briefly. It’s important.” 

“Well, I suppose you better come in mutt.” Rosalie’s lips pulled up. “Don’t get paw prints on the floor.” 

Sam really wished he could bite the stuck up vampire. Tendons tight in his neck he walked in. He had seen the inside of the house through the eyes of his pack, but not in person. Sam’s eyes snapped to where Leah was sitting on a stool in the kitchen eating what looked like an entire gallon of ice cream. Andy was reading nonchalantly on the stool besides her. Though his eyes snapped to him as soon as he entered the room. 

Leah shifted looking up. There was a certain redness to her eyes, her hair wet and pulled back into a short ponytail. “Here to tell me to get lost?” Her shoulders were pulled in. 

Andy let out a low hiss. His red eyes narrowing in an obvious threat. The way Rosalie moved so that she seemed to be casually standing by the wall was deceptive. Mostly it was deceptive because she was between him and Leah. 

Sam refused to show how it made him feel to see Leah surrounded by vampires. It was good though, her imprint clearly cared. “I spoke to Harry, the pack is camping off tribal land till the elders reverse this.” 

“What?” Leah gaped at him. 

His shoulders rose awkwardly. “You’re pack. We’ve got your back.” 

She stood up from the chair and stepped cautiously towards his space. “You’re going to go against an elder?” 

“The pack comes first.” Sam felt a tremor down his arms. “I’ve not always chosen right, but I am this time. The pack agrees. We stand by eachother.” 

“Took you long enough, asshole.” She grumbled. 

He sighed, nodding. “When you’re ready to spend time with the pack we’re at the usual spot.” 

////

Sue slammed the door open into Billy Black’s house. “The old school house that was going to be turned into a community room, we’re making it a pack home.” 

“Sue.” Billy rolled his chair towards her. “You have my support, though if you could explain your idea.” 

She paused. “You’re ready to back me?” 

“The pack are one, chosen protectors of our tribe. To question that is to question the very nature of our people. I admit I do not understand this imprint nor do I like it. But it is not for me to question our spirits.” Billy sighed. “Harry is my friend, but he’s wrong in this case. Now, what’s this about the community room project?” 

Sue raised a brow eyeing the man before her. She crossed her arms. “The old classrooms we planned on converting to an extra location for community gatherings. Sam and Paul are already working in construction. The pack can turn it into a house for them. There’s enough rooms they can all have the equivalent of a small apartment in it. As the pack grows they’ll fill it out. If they’re going to stay on our land they should have a home. I don’t want my kids in their high school bedrooms for the rest of their lives.” 

Billy’s looked thoughtful. “It’s an idea. I can bring it up at the next elders meeting. It should be an easy agreement. We were not going to be able to pay for the renovations. If the pack does the work we can afford to provide the building. The old gym can be used for tribal events as well.” 

“Call the tribal meeting for tonight.” Her eyes narrowed. “I also would like to request the pack assist me in moving Harry to the retirement home in Port Angeles. He’ll be renting an apartment there once he’s out of the hospital.” 

Billy’s eyes widened. “You’re leaving him?” 

“I should have left a while ago and we both know it.” She dared him to disagree. 

He sighed, his shoulders slumping. “I’ll call the others, we’ll see what we can do.” 

“You better.” Sue gave him a once over before turning on her heel and marching out. Things were going to change.


End file.
